<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чаровник by I_am_psih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396867">Чаровник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih'>I_am_psih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Fantasy, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Urban Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лиза попадает в тело десятилетнего мальчика из другого мира.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. На небесах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Густой туман окружал Лизу. Какое-то голубоватое свечение проходило сквозь него, освещая всё вокруг. Тут было очень холодно. Будто ледяные иглы, холод проникал прямо под кожу женщины. Она ежилась не только от мороза, но и от страха. На глазах появилась странная пелена. Было как-то стрёмно ничего не видеть дальше своего носа. Но двинуться женщина не могла - она не чувствовала ног, совсем. Да и рук - тоже. И вообще всё тело перестало для нее существовать. </p><p>Перед глазами вдруг появилась мужская фигура, полностью облачённая в белые одежды. Его волосы были такими же молочно-белыми, как и лёгкая пелена, стоящая перед глазами Лизы. </p><p>- Эх, Лизонька, и что мне теперь с тобою делать? - вздохнул мужчина. По тону было такое ощущение, что в ответе на этот вопрос он вправду очень нуждается. Вот только сама Лиза не очень поняла, о чём идёт речь, поэтому пожала плечами и спросила: </p><p>- А что случилось-то? </p><p>- Ты ничего не помнишь? - настороженно спросил незнакомый мужчина. </p><p>- Ну, помню что-то. Но смутно. - немного неуверенно ответила Лиза. Она точно помнила своё имя, город, в котором родилась, свою семью, как выглядит её квартира. Она помнила всё. Вот только не совсем помнила, что было перед тем, как она попала в этот густой туман. </p><p>- Вот в чём дело! - будто только что сделал великое открытие, произнёс мужчина и щёлкнул пальцами. </p><p>- А какое дело? - не догоняла Лиза. </p><p>- А дело такое, Лизенька, что теперь нет тебя в мире людей! - будничным тоном ответил он.</p><p>- Что?! - ужаснулась женщина и побледнела. Хотя, как тут быть ещё бледнее, когда ты призрак? - Как это?! Я что?! Умерла?! - визжала она, сильнее выпучивая глаза так, что они чуть ли из орбит не вывалились. - Какого?! </p><p>- Тише, тише. - попросил мужчина, затыкая уши. - Не кричи так. Зачем же так громко? Вечно вы, люди, кричите из-за пустяков. - причитал он, массируя виски, так как голова у него тут же разболелась. </p><p>- Пустяков?! Пустяков?! - начала распаляться Лиза. - Я умерла! Умерла! Понимаешь? Это не пустяк! Это называется обломом всей моей жизни! Я же так мало прожила! Мне всего тридцать пять! Понимаешь, у меня вся жизнь ещё была впереди! - казалось, что воздух вокруг затрясся, будто стекло, по которому ударили чем-то тяжёлым. - Я ещё карьеру не устроила, замуж не вышла, я даже на отпуск заграницей ни разу не слетала! Это что же за жизнь такая короткая?! У меня и любви большой ещё не было! </p><p>Как бы странно это не звучало, но это была полная правда. За всю свою жизнь Лиза никогда не испытывала этого всепоглощающего желания принадлежать кому-то, быть с ним, никогда не расставаться. Конечно, она влюблялась, но не было того душераздерающего огня любовной страсти, о котором любят писать в романах.</p><p>- Всё-всё. Пожалуйста, прекрати орать, - со стоном взмолился мужчина, кривя лицо. - Да, твоя жизнь была очень коротка, хотя твоей душе было отведено девяносто семь лет на Земле. Потому-то я и не могу придумать, что с тобой делать. Твоя душа, Лиза, ещё долго должна была прожить, но ты почему-то умерла. А так как срок нарушен, то ты не сможешь отправиться на небеса, где тебе подберут другое тело. А обратно в своё вернуться невозможно. </p><p>- Почему невозможно? - испугалась Лиза. Если она не может вернуться, то, более вероятно, что ей просто некуда возвращаться. Вдруг её тело просто расплющилось, поэтому она не сможет попасть обратно. После слов мужика, ей представилось её любимое тело, только оно было ужасно искалечено. И образ был настолько жутким, что любой режиссёр фильмов ужасов испугался бы. </p><p>- Да законы не позволяют. - махнул он рукой, но тут же призадумался, смотря куда-то в туман. - Хотя, многим удавалось вернуться, но не в твоём случае. </p><p>- А что у меня за случай такой? - не унималась с вопросами женщина. Уж очень ей хотелось узнать всё про себя и свою дальнейшую судьбу. </p><p>- Сложный и непонятный. - неоднозначно ответил мужчина. - Обычно у тех душ оставалась хотя бы одна нить, которая соединяла их с телом на Земле. А у тебя, Лизенька, ни одной ниточки не осталось. Так что с телом ты рассталась навсегда. </p><p>- Что?! - снова запаниковала Лиза. - То есть, я действительно умерла?! Взаправду?! И что мне теперь делать?! </p><p>- Ну, не только ты задаёшься этим вопросом. Я уже как месяц думаю. </p><p>Услышав мужчину, Лиза снова заистерила: </p><p>- Месяц?! Месяц?! Какой, к чёрту, месяц?! То есть, я уже как месяц мертва?! </p><p>- Да, уже месяц. Но здесь для тебя прошло лишь несколько минут. Понимаешь, со временем иногда проблемы бывают: то одинаково с Землей часы ходят, то отстают, то перегоняют. Вот и получилось так, что уже месяц прошёл. - спокойно ответил мужчина. - Это, кстати, ещё одна причина, почему я не могу вернуть тебя в твоё тело. </p><p>- И я так и останусь призраком? - ужаснулась она.</p><p>- Нет, конечно! - вскинулся тут же мужчина. - Мне тут такая истеричка нервная не нужна! </p><p>- Эй! - возмутилась Лиза. - Ты бы тоже испугался, если бы внезапно умер! </p><p>- Может ты и права - я никогда об этом не узнаю. - пожал он плечами. - Но твою проблему нужно решать, иначе мне хана. </p><p>- А от кого хана? </p><p>- От начальства. Бог не очень-то любит, когда что-то не так. </p><p>- Бог? - Лиза приподняла одну бровь. - Это, что получается? Я в Раю?</p><p>- Не совсем. Это точка между Землёй и Раем. Здесь мы отбираем хорошие души и отправляемся в Рай, а плохие - в Ад. </p><p>- А я, значит, застряла в этой самой точке? - мужчина в белом кивнул. - Вот совсем чуть-чуть до Рая не достала, какая досада! - выговорилось Лиза печальным тоном. Потом повернулась к мужчине и спросила: </p><p>- А ты тогда, кто? </p><p>- Я высший ангел. </p><p>- Это как, высший? </p><p>- Это когда ты могущественнее остальных. Такие, как я, обычно и сортируют души. На небесах нас всего пятеро. Но такой сложный случай почему-то отдали мне, хотя есть высшие и мудрее и опытнее меня. - нажаловался ангел. </p><p>- А как тебя зовут? </p><p>- Мне нельзя говорить смертным своё имя. </p><p>- Почему? </p><p>- Потому что! - не выдержал ангел. Он хоть и славился невероятной выдержкой, но терпеть вечные вопросы не желал. Сейчас ему было важнее придумать, что с этой надоедливой дамой делать. - Хватит задавать вопросы! Ты мешаешь мне думать! </p><p>- Знаешь, у тебя был месяц, пока я была без сознания!</p><p>- У тебя теперь нет сознания. - проинформировал ангел с видом великого знатока. </p><p>Но потом снова задумался. Ангел немного нахмурил брови и вперил взгляд в пол, рассматривая пустоту под ногами. Иногда он теребил кончик своих длинных волос или убирал прядь за ухо. Спустя несколько секунд мужчина начал ходить по кругу, продолжая смотреть в пол. А Лиза наблюдала за всеми действиями своего собеседника и с нетерпением ждала, когда же ангел скажет что-нибудь. </p><p>- Идея! - внезапно вскрикнул ангел. Женщина вздрогнула от неожиданности и спросила:</p><p>- Какая? </p><p>- Я могу найти тебе новое тело, в котором ты проживёшь весь отложенный тебе срок! - как-то весело ответил он. - Я даже, как бонус, могу добавить пару десятков лет! Как тебе предложение? </p><p>- Я согласна, но свои десятки лет можешь себе оставить. Они мне ни к чему. - сразу согласилась Лиза. </p><p>- Чудно! - хлопнул в ладоши ангел. - Теперь осталось найти человека, который недавно умер. </p><p>- Ну ищи. Кто тебе мешает? </p><p>- Это будет проблематично. </p><p>- Почему? </p><p>- На Земле это делать бесполезно - твои нити жизни оборвались с этой планетой, поэтому мне придется искать тело на другой планете. </p><p>- Но ведь на других планетах нет жизни! - удивилась Лиза неосведомлённости ангела. </p><p>- Это только в солнечной системе. - рассказал мужчина. - А во всей вселенной - миллион заселенных планет. И миллион солнечных систем. Просто ваша раса не настолько развилась в магическом плане, чтобы путешествовать по мирам. Да и техника на такое не способна. </p><p>- То есть ты отправишь меня в другой мир? </p><p>- Если найду подходящее тело. </p><p>- Но ведь в мире каждый день умирает очень много человек, причём не все из-за старости. Неужели в других мирах по-другому? </p><p>- Я ищу мир, где не идёт война. Ты же не хочешь очнуться прямо по среди поля битвы? - хитро спросил ангел. </p><p>- Нет, нет! Конечно не хочу! - замотала головой Лиза. </p><p>- Прекрасно! Теперь позволь мне сосредоточиться. - с улыбкой отозвался мужчина и уставился в даль. </p><p>Иногда он хмурился, иногда все морщины на лице ангела в секунду разглаживались, иногда он делал непроницаемое выражение. Пару раз он мотнул головой, ещё тройку - вслух сказал "нет, не пойдёт". И, в конце концов, улыбнулся и кивнул. На ожидающий взгляд Лизы он ответил: </p><p>- Нашёл. </p><p>- И как? - поинтересовалась женщина. </p><p>- Мальчик десяти лет,мир без войн, есть магия. - коротко ответил ангел. - Отличное тело! </p><p>- Так отправляй побыстрее! - женщина с энтизуазмом замахала руками, подгоняя ангела. </p><p>- Я должен обговорить с тобой кое-какие условия. </p><p>- Какие ещё условия? Просто отправь мою душу в новое тело! И всё! </p><p>- Есть пара условий. Во-первых, ты не будешь помнить прошлое нового тела. - начал перечислять ангел, загибая пальцы. - Во-вторых, некоторые воспоминания из твоей собственной жизни могут быть стёрты напрочь. Например, твоё старое имя, фамилия, возраст, пара незначительных для твоей судьбы воспоминаний. В-третьих, ты не будешь помнить, как получила новое тело. И в-четвёртых, после этого я больше за твою душу не отвечаю, дальше ты сама, Лизонька. Ну, на этом всё. Приступим? </p><p>- Приступим! - без нотки сомнения согласилась женщина. </p><p>- Чудно! </p><p>Вдруг всё вокруг закрутилось и завертелось. В пустом пространстве образовалась воронка, которая тут же всосала в себя женщину вместе с туманом. Лиза успела лишь вскрикнуть от неожиданности перед тем, как пропасть среди спиралей какой-то белой жидкости. Когда воронка пропала, ангел вздохнул с облегчением и присел на белый диван, который состоял из тумана, потому и был не замечен Лизой. </p><p>- Теперь можно насладиться интересным зрелищем! - весело пропел он. В пустоте появилось большое круглое зеркало. Отражающая поверхность растворилась, и в зеркале появился пейзаж каких-то зелёных холмов, напоминавших Шотландию.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Караван</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зелёные холмы, бескрайний простор, совершенно чистый воздух, сильный холодный ветер и пасмурное небо. Это то, что встретило Лизу, когда она открыла глаза. Прекрасный вид! За всю свою жизнь женщина редко бывала за границей, и то только в Турцию ездила. А теперь она могла рассмотреть зелёный простор, который немного напоминал зелёную Шотландию. </p><p>Единственное, что могло испортить этот великолепный пейзаж - так это холод. Опустив взгляд, Лиза поняла, что сейчас она не в своём теле. Это было какое-то маленькое и слишком худенькое. А на теле была не одежда, а какие-то лохмотья, которые еле-еле прикрывали. Лиза поднялась на ноги и полностью осмотрела себя. </p><p>Костлявые руки и ноги, слабое тельце, болезненно-бледная кожа. В общем, её тело больше походило на призрака, чем сама Лиза, которая им и являлась несколько минут назад. Но женщина не помнила, как это произошло. Только помнила, что так надо и что сама дала на это согласие. </p><p>Потом Лиза осмотрелась вокруг. Только холмы, покрытые зелёным ковром травы. И больше ничего. Ни одного поселения не было ни близко, ни вдали. Ни одного домика на горизонте. Почему-то появилась паника. А в голове крутились странные пугающие вопросы. </p><p>"А вдруг в этом мире нет людей вообще?! Вдруг они все вымерли?!" - паниковала женщина, то есть, теперь уже мальчик. Насмотревшись фильмов про зомбиапокалипсис, где вся человеческая раса погибала, Лиза легко могла представить себе такое развитие событий. </p><p>"Иначе как бы этот пацан, в чье тело я попала, оказался так далеко от цивилизации? - продолжала раздумывать Лиза. - Или я попала сюда не просто так? И я должна сделать что-то важное, как показывают в фильмах или пишут в книгах?!"</p><p>Она ещё раз осмотрела своё новое тело и продолжила мысленно рассуждать:</p><p>"Я не похожа на хоббита да и кольца у меня никакого нет. Значит, ничего относить в Мордор мне не прийдётся. Волшебной палочки нет, шрама на лбу нет, огромной школы в виде замка - тоже. Значит, и с Тёмным лордом не прийдется сражаться. Для полубога я как-то маловата и слабовата. На вселенную "Голодных игр" не похоже. Тогда где я? И что я должна делать?" </p><p>От размышлений Лизу отвлёк звук, который вместе с ветром долетел до неё издалека. Она обернулась назад и увидела караван. Несколько повозок, выстроившись в линию, ехали куда-то на запад. Оттуда доносилось ржание лошадей, скрип колёс, крики людей, подгоняющих лошадей. Только вот в криках Лиза не поняла не единого слова. Но всё же решила спуститься. </p><p>Сначала Лиза пыталась идти медленно, чтобы сначала проверить - безопасно ли к этим людям вообще приближаться, - но гравитацию никто не отменял, даже в этом мире она безостановачно и неумолимо тянула Лизу вниз. И спустя несколько секунд слабые ноги мальчишки несли её вниз, прямо к каравану. Остановиться или хотя бы притормозить не получалось. </p><p>Поэтому Лиза продолжала бежать вниз, а, споткнувшись, упала и кубарем полетела по холму. Перед глазами всё крутилось, голова закружилась. Лиза пару раз стукнулась о неудачно подвернувшиеся камни, поэтому в паре местах синяки точно останутся. </p><p>Вся, или всё же весь, в пыли, траве и с веточками в волосах Лиза докатилась до каравана и стукнулась головой о колесо главной повозки, которая ехала самой первой. Матерясь про себя, шипя и потирая ушибленную голову, чтобы боль поскорее утихла, Лиза поднялась с земли и отошла от повозки. За саможалением она не заметила, как весь караван остановился, а к ней подъехал человек верхом на лошади. </p><p>Мужчина был полностью замотан в белые и светло-серые тряпки. Из-за этого он немного напоминал зомби. Были видны только ярко-голубые глаза. Человек спрыгнул с лошади и присел на корточки, внимательно смотря на хрупкого мальчика перед ним. </p><p>Мужчина на непонятном Лизе языке ласковым тоном спросил что-то. Но мальчик лишь непонятливо нахмурился. Тогда караванщик повторил свой вопрос и снова получил вопросительный взгляд. </p><p>Он задумчиво нахмурился и замолчал, что-то обдумывая. Вскоре к нему подошёл другой мужчина, тоже обмотанный в белые ткани, которые закрывали всё, кроме глаз. У этого они были тоже голубыми. Мужчина тоже сказал какую-то тарабарщину. Поняв, что мальчишка их не понимает, мужчины начали переговариваться друг с другом. </p><p>- <b>И что мы будем с ним делать? Он, видимо, нашего языка не знает.</b> - говорил первый. </p><p>- <b>Может, спросим, есть ли кто-нибудь, кто другие языки знает?</b> - предложил второй. </p><p>- <b>Нет.</b> - покачал головой первый. - <b>Это всё местные: кто домой после путешествия возвращается, кто просто в этой местности торгуют. Даже наёмные охранники - все местные.</b></p><p>- <b>Что у вас происходит?</b> - мужчины и мальчик повернули головы и посмотрели на источник приятного женского голоса. Говорила невысокая девушка, которая была обмотана бежевыми тряпками. Правда она не полностью закрывала голову, натянув ткань на нижнюю часть лица, поэтому можно было увидеть красивые тёмные волосы, заплетённые в сложную причёску из множества косичек разных размеров. </p><p>- <b>Почему остановили караван?</b> </p><p>- <b>Мы нашли этого пацана. Но он, кажется на нашем не разговаривает.</b> - ответил один из мужчин. </p><p>- <b>Это плохо. У нас никто других языков-то не знает.</b> - задумчиво проговорила девушка. - <b>Но нужно бы ещё раз спросить у наших попутчиков.</b></p><p>- <b>Вам нужна помощь?</b> - к кампании подошёл щуплый человек в тёмно-синей мантии. Он заметно шепелявил. Глаза немного походили на змеиные, а язык был слегка раздвоен. Мальчик от вида такого жуткого типа ойкнул и попытался отойти подальше. </p><p>- <b>Вряд ли нам поможет перевёртыш.</b> - сказала девушка и загородила мальчика, встав перед ним. </p><p>- <b>Как раз только я и смогу вам помочь.</b> - прошипел человек. - <b>Только я знаю язык, который поймёт любой.</b></p><p>- <b>Вы хотите использовать телепатию?</b> - уточнила девушка. </p><p>- <b>Да.</b> - кивнул человек-змея. - <b>Только перевёртыши змеи могут её использовать.</b> </p><p>- <b>Ладно.</b> - согласились мужчины. - <b>Начинай.</b></p><p>Человек-змея подошёл к мальчику и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, гипнотизируя взглядом. Пацанёнок замер. Спустя несколько минут человек прервал зрительный контакт. </p><p>- <b>И что?</b> - нетерпеливо поинтересовалась девушка. </p><p>- <b>Мальчик не грамотный. Он не знает, как разговаривать.</b> - ответил человек. </p><p>- <b>И что нам теперь с ним делать?</b> - тяжело вздохнул первый мужчина, досадливо потирая затылок. - <b>Мы ж теперь даже не сможем узнать, где его родители.</b></p><p>- <b>А ты думаешь, его родители просто так бы отпустили неграмотного, чтобы он потерялся?</b> - спросил второй мужчина. - <b>Они его просто бросили. Придётся тогда самим его куда-нибудь пристроить.</b></p><p>- <b>Тут через пять километров есть храм. Можем отдать его туда. Монахи и грамоте научат, и пристроят.</b> - предложила девушка. </p><p>- <b>Хорошая идея, Нэя.</b> - улыбнулся мужчина с ярко-голубыми глазами. Он подхватил мальчика и сел обратно на лошадь, посадив мальца перед собой. </p><p>Остальные вернулись на свои места. Только тогда мужчина крикнул какую-то команду, и караван снова двинулся вперёд.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Храм Прародительницы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лиза не понимала, куда её везут и что собираются с ней делать. Но радовало только одно - мужчина, что сидел сзади и управлял лошадью отгораживал её от пристального взгляда змеиных глаз. К сожалению, это был пока что единственный плюс поездки. Мальчик, который никогда в жизни на лошадь не садился, уже хотел спрыгнуть на землю и пойти пешком. Но он не мог сказать о своём неудобстве. Приходилось вертеться туда-сюда, чтобы сесть поудобнее. Это мешало мужчине, управляющему лошадью. Он вскоре не выдержал и грозно шикнул на мальчика:</p><p>- <b>Может, посидишь спокойно?</b></p><p>От такого тона мальчик тут же замер на месте, как статуя. Лизе сразу вспомнился её злобный начальник, только от вида которого хотелось умереть от страха - настолько грозным и чересчур требовательным он был. И вспомнилась классная руководительница в первом классе - очень уж строгая и страшная тётка, и такая стерва - ещё поискать надо. Все в первом году обучения ходили запуганные, и к счастью для детей (да и их родителей) на следующий же год учительница уволилась. </p><p>- <b>Чего ты к бедному ребёнку придрался?</b> - к ним подъехала Нэя. Глаза её были немного сощурены, будто сейчас она широко улыбалась. - <b>Он и так напуган, а ты ещё на него ругаешься.</b> - с упрёком произнесла девушка. </p><p>- <b>Согласен с Нэей.</b> - к разговору присоединился второй мужчина. - <b>Неужели, нельзя потерпеть? До храма совсем немного осталось.</b></p><p>- <b>Потерпел бы ты - я бы посмотрел, Лин.</b> - словно маленький обиженный ребёнок, буркнул караванщик. </p><p>- <b>Давай, лучше мальчик поедет со мной. А то ты сегодня, видимо, не в духе.</b> - сказала Нэя.  </p><p>- <b>Давай.</b> - мужчина пересадил мальчишку к Нэе. </p><p>Когда перекочевка в другое седло закончилась, она смогла продолжить разглядывание местности и караванщиков. Пейзаж, в общем-то, не менялся. Трава оставалась такой же насыщенной-зелёной, вдалеке виднелись те же холмы, а небо оставалось таким же серым и унылым. </p><p>Поняв, что ничего интересного в природе нет, Лиза переключилась на караванщиков. Двое мужчин ехали впереди. Ткань скрывала их лица, головы и всё тело. Но даже так было заметно, что они довольно сильны, о чём говорило их мускулистое телосложение. А одинаковый цвет глаз наталкивал на мысль об их родстве. Возможно они родственники, но спросить Лиза, к сожалению, не могла. </p><p>Девушку разглядеть не получилось, так как она сидела сзади, а поворачивать к ней голову и таращиться - неприлично. Даже если у них это могло и не считаться неприличным, но всё же возможности узнать не было. А показывать свою невоспитанность не хотелось - всё же Лиза всегда считала себя культурной девушкой. </p><p>На глаза вдруг попался тот человек-змей. Почему-то он постоянно смотрел на мальчика, причем таким пристальным взглядом, что, казалось, даже внутренности все рассмотрел. </p><p>А мужчина был уж больно сильно похож на змею - высокий, тонкий, с хищными глазами. </p><p>"У него, кажется, и язык раздвоенный. - подумала Лиза. - Я видела, когда он разговаривал с караванщиками." </p><p>В общем, он был действительно жутким и подозрительным типом. Если бы Лиза в своей прошлой жизни встретила такого на улице, убежала бы куда подальше, чтоб не чувствовать на себе пристального взгляда змеиных глаз. </p><p>Вдруг за одним из холмов показалось что-то новенькое. Лиза смогла рассмотреть высокое здание, хотя давно не смотрела вдаль без очков. Она ещё в школе испортила себе зрение, читая книги в темноте. Было немного непривычно видеть храм настолько четко. </p><p>Он был похож на католическую церковь, которые показывали по телевизору или описывали в книгах. Две башенки были выше остальных. Только не было мрачных горгулий, сидевших на вытесанных выступах. Не было даже огромных цветных окон в форме круга и колокольни. Единственным украшением служила статуя женщины, находившаяся прямо над самым входом. Разглядеть статую, к сожалению, не удалось. </p><p>Но хорошо были видны практически голые стены храма. Они явно сделаны из какого-то камня. Тёмно-серого, почти что чёрного в некоторых местах. Высокие узкие деревянные двери были плотно закрыты. С первого взгляда Лизе показалось, что храм заброшен. Но всё вокруг не выглядело таковым: позади разрастался большой огород, ещё дальше - вспаханное поле. </p><p>За спиной мальчику послышался восхищённый вздох. Видимо, девушке понравился представший перед глазами пейзаж. Спокойная зелёная природа, посреди которой, будто молния среди ясного неба, стоял тёмный храм. А позади были уютные элементы местного хозяйства. Лиза тоже не сдержала поражённого аха. </p><p>В прошлой жизни ей так и не удалось заработать на отдых где-нибудь помимо традиционной и не такой дорогой Турции. Лизе отчаянно хотелось сменить обстановку на непривычные Европейские пейзажи, которые она видела на фотографиях своих друзей и бывших одноклассников в социальных сетях. Она несколько раз отказывалась от отпуска, чтобы побыстрее притворить мечту в жизнь. </p><p>Теперь же девушка сможет сполна насладиться Европой, только во времена средневековья. Но об этом она сейчас не особо задумывалась - просто наслаждалась прекрасным видом. </p><p>Незаметно караван ускорил своё движение. Начало немного трясти в седле, поэтому Лизе постоянно казалось, что она вот-вот упадёт. Но её бережно удерживала девушка, сидевшая сзади. Она умело вела лошадь вперёд, ближе к храму. </p><p>Вскоре караван остался чуть позади, а девушка и ещё один караванщик подъезжали к высокому входу. Лиза снова посмотрела на здание и уже внимательнее осмотрела статую. Теперь было видно, что это не девушка, а женщина. Морщины, которые проходились по открытому лбу и у глаз, совершенно не портили её чистую красоту. Эти элементы скорее добавляли в образ женщины мудрости и опыта. </p><p>Всю фигуру скрывало длинное прямо-сшитое платье с широкими рукавами. На голову был накинут капюшон от накидки, которая доходила до самого подола платья и струилась вокруг статуи. Из под ткани показывались длинные волнистые волосы. </p><p>В каждой руке был один предмет: в правой - цветок, а в левой - кинжал. </p><p>Мужчина спрыгнул с лошади, подошёл к двери и постучался. Дверь тут же приоткрылась, и оттуда вышел человек в белоснежном балахоне с длинной седой бородой. Выглядел он, как волшебник из фэнтези. Человек оглядел всех и кивнул головой. </p><p>Караванщик слегка поклонился. </p><p>- <b>Да отдаст Вам Прародительница Цветок Жизни.</b> - сказал он тоном, будто здоровается с начальством. </p><p>- <b>Да подарит Вам Прародитель Вино Удачи.</b> - вежливо ответил старик. - <b>Что занесло Вас в столь далёкий храм воспитания?</b> - он сомкнул руки за спиной и слегка нахмурил седые брови. </p><p>Храмы для воспитания мальчиков и девочек разделились на два типа: для мальчиков - храм Прародительницы, а для девочек - храм Прародителя. Такие храмы располагались далеко от городов и других населённых пунктов. Все потому, что незаселенные земли не были загрязнены человеческими грехами и негативной энергией. Земля оставалась чистой, поэтому жрецам и жрицам было легче общаться с Прародителями. Да и воспитанники с воспитанницами не смогли бы потеряться на прогулке или нахвататься всякой "грязи" у других детей. </p><p>- <b>Мы нашли мальчика.</b> - ответила Нэя, слезая с лошади. - <b>Он был в двух днях езды на лошади от ближайшего поселения. Он совершенно безграмотный.</b></p><p>- <b>Покажите мне его.</b> - попросил старик. Хотя его тон больше напоминал приказ. </p><p>Нэя спустила мальчика с лошади и подвела к старику в балахоне. Он изучающие посмотрел на пацана и спустя минуту одобрительно кивнул. От мальчике не исходило никакой тёмной энергии. И было ему немного жалко - и безграмотный, и, видимо, не просто так его занесло далеко от ближайшего поселения.</p><p>А Лиза непонимающе смотрела то на караванщиков, то на старика. </p><p>- <b>Я возьму его на обучение.</b> - ответил старик.  </p><p>- <b>Спасибо большое!</b> - караванщики с благодарными улыбками поклонились. Всё же делать хорошие дела довольно приятно и на душе сразу теплее становится. </p><p>Они вскочили на своих коней и понеслись обратно, нагоняя медленно удаляющийся караван. Лиза же смотрела на их спины. Её голова была совершенно пуста, будто после трудного рабочего дня. А на плече лежала рука старика Эрнэила - главы храма воспитания Прародительницы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Воспитанник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уставший Эрнэил заперся в своей комнате. Он чувствовал себя выжатым до предела. Бедный глава храма воспитания не ожидал, что ему попадётся ТАКОЙ воспитанник. Во время первой встречи он казался милым безобидным ребёнком. Как же внешний вид обманчив! </p><p>Всего год назад Эрнэил принял десятилетнего безграмотного мальчика, которого ему привезли караванщики, что нашли ребёнка далеко от ближайшего поселения. Видимо, для родителей или других родственников он был не совсем желанным ребёнком, поэтому его просто-напросто выгнали из дома. </p><p>Мальчика решили назвать Таэль. Эрнэил уже не помнил, что означает это имя, которе предложил юный помощник главы храма. Юноша утверждал, что для человека с такой чистой душой - это самое подходящее имя. </p><p>Эрнэил сокрушённо покачал головой. Душа его хоть и чиста, а вот голова - нет. Только научился общаться и понимать речь других, то началось... Глава храма хоть и учил мальчишек уважать друг друга, да не совсем, видимо, хорошо учил. Большинство мальчишек часто издевались над неграмотностью Таэля. Иногда даже переходили на личности, забывая о том, что если уж они грамотные, то это не значит, что они лучше.</p><p>А Таэль научился отвечать и без слов. Достал где-то книжку об интересных травах с необычными свойствами. Позже, конечно, обнаружился бывший владелец книги, который и помогал Таэлю разобрать написанное. Этим человеком оказался лис-перевёртыш. Подросток был таким же хитрым и находчивым, как и животное его второй ипостаси. </p><p>Мальчишку наказывать не стали. Почему? Эрнэил сам не знает. Наверное, просто решил позволить Таэлю отвечать своим обидчикам таким способом. Причём особого вреда от этого не было: максимум кто-нибудь с ушибом к лекарю попадёт. Всё остальное пустяки - синюю краску с кожи можно отмыть, после крапивы в одежде просто окунуться в холодную воду и попросить лечебную мазь у того же лекаря, любое агрессивное существо из комнаты можно выгнать, не навредив себе. Эрнэил заставлял пострадавших от розыгрышей Таэля мальчиков самим прибирать после устроенного им шоу, так как они должны ответить за свои дурные слова. </p><p>Таэль же постепенно осваивал письмо. Ребёнок, на удивление взрослых, быстро научился читать, но иногда приходил к Эрнэилу или своему учителю с книжкой, где подчеркнул все непонятные ему слова углём, и спрашивал, как они читаются и какое у них значение. </p><p>Да, мальчик был любознательным, но ужасно ленивым. В храме Прародительницы каждый воспитанник имел свою обязанность. И каждый должен был её выполнять. Так как Таэль был еще маленьким, ему поручали только отнести что-нибудь или положить на место. Мальчик справлялся. Вплоть до того момента, пока он не отвлечется на насмешки других воспитанников. Тогда уж ни у одного нету шанса спастись от кары. </p><p>Сегодняшний день не был исключением. По словам очевидцев, когда Таэль шёл по коридору, один из мальчиков-подростков, которых в храме было всего одиннадцать человек, разозлил ребёнка очередной насмешкой. </p><p>"Ну, конечно. - подумал Эрнэил. - По другому поводу он бы и не стал на них бросаться." </p><p>Мальчик не бросился на обидчика с кулаками, а просто гордо послал его куда подальше. Но обидчик оказался не менее вспыльчивым, коим иногда был сам Таэль, поэтому продолжил нарываться. Тогда-то Таэль и вспомнил об одном мелком животном, которое он, как обычно, найдя на улице, спрятал в карман потертых штанов. Обычно мальчик просто подбирал мелких ящериц или жучков, а потом отпускал. Сейчас же эта привычка очень пригодилась. </p><p>Как только ящерица оказалась на лице подростка, тот попытался её смахнуть. Но ящерица оказалось невероятно проворной, она забралась под одежду и начала ползать по всему телу. </p><p>Таким образом они имели одного немного напуганного подростка и одного счастливого одиннадцатилетнего мальчика. Эрнэилу пришлось разбираться с зачинщиком.</p><p>Но это не отменяло того факта, что с Таэлем тоже следует побеседовать. Поэтому он попросил своего помощника позвать и мальчишку. </p><p>Кстати, этот непоседа уже появился на пороге комнаты и выжидающе смотрел на Эрнэила. Глава храма кивнул, позволяя мальчику подойти ближе. Когда Таэль уже стоял перед ним, Эрнэил с тяжёлым вздохом спросил:</p><p>- И что мне с тобой делать? Видят Прародители, я устал от твоих проделок. Сколько можно? </p><p>- Но они сами начинают! - возмутился Таэль, бесстрашно смотря в глаза старика. Он никогда не боялся главу, в отличие от других воспитанников. Всё же в прошлой жизне приходилось часто сталкиваться с такими людьми. Например, те же учителя и тот же начальник. </p><p>Эрнэил внимательно посмотрел на уверенного в своих обвинениях мальчишку. Всё же Таэль научился хорошо разговаривать - без запинки, без ошибок, ровно и плавно, будто никогда не был неграмотным. </p><p>- Я учил тебя не обращать на них внимание. Неужели тебе так нужно их одобрение? </p><p>- Нет. - мрачно ответил мальчик и смиренно опустил голову. Но тут же поднял взгляд на Эрнэила и заявил: </p><p>- Но они это заслужили! </p><p>- Никто не заслуживает плохого обращения. Если они заслуживают наказания, то получат его. Но не ты вправе это делать. - твёрдым, как камень, тоном сказал глава храма. - Если бы ты не пропускал молитву и учение каждое воскресное утро, то помнил бы об этом! </p><p>- Но ведь они!... </p><p>- Ничего больше не хочу слышать! - сказал, как отрезал.</p><p>Спустя секунду Таэль уже топал по коридору, громко хлопнув перед этим дверью. Разговор сильно разозлил его. Он же прав, так чего не так?! Его оскорбили, он за это отплатил обидчикам. Всё логично. Зачем так ругаться? Таэль всегда платил долги. Причем отдавал долг сразу же после его появления. </p><p>Мальчик сразу направился к своему другу... Нет, его другом точно не назовёшь. Лирран хоть и общался с Таэлем, но не более. Они просто разговаривали о разных вещах, вычитанных в книгах. Ну, а ещё они жаловались друг другу на несправедливость всего мира. Всё же единственное, что объединяло всех воспитанников храма - это отсутствие семей. Некоторые потеряли родителей во время родовых междоусобиц, некоторых просто передали в руки главы или одного из жрецов, не сказав ни слова, некоторых, как и Таэля, просто нашли и отдали на воспитание в храм.</p><p>А Лирран был неплохим. Он всего на три года старше самого Таэля. В свои тринадцать Лирран был уже довольно высоким. Правда, у подростка было очень странное чувство юмора. Часто его шутки оставались непонятыми до того момента, пока сам шутник не объяснит смысл шутки. Таэль тоже не мог понять этих шуток, но Лирриану это не мешало. Сам пошутил - сам посмеялся. Именно поэтому Таэль придумал для перевёртыша кличку. Ну, как придумал? Вспомнил из прошлой жизни... Из сериала. </p><p>Теперь все воспитанники называли Лиррана "Сам-шучу-сам-смеюсь-Ларри". Да, пришлось немного изменить имя, но... "Придуманная" кличка всем понравилась. Да и перевёртыш был не против. </p><p>Лис нашёлся в библиотеке. Это было своеобразное место его обитания. Сам-шучу-сам-смеюсь-Ларри постоянно находился в этом помещении. Говорят, он там даже ночует, так как его соседи по комнате никогда не видели Лиррана в кровати. И в самой комнате - тоже. В общем, никто не видел лиса-перевёртыша за пределами библиотеки. </p><p>Учителя говорили мальчишкам, что он, как полузверь, ищет подходящее и уютное место для житья. И он выбрал библиотеку - огромную комнату, заполненную книгами и пергаментами, с уютной атмосферой и большими для такого здания окнами. </p><p>- Лирран? - позвал лиса Таэль, оглядываясь по сторонам, глазами ища рыжую лохматую макушку. </p><p>- Я здесь. - из-за горы сваленных старых карт показался сам подросток. Лирран, как и все перевертыши, был внешне похож на зверя второй ипостаси. Узкое лицо, острый подбородок, хитрые карие глаза, немного красноватая кожа и ярко-рыжие волосы. У Лиррана раньше были ещё острые когти, но их остригли после того, как подросток в порыве гнева исцарапал своего учителя. </p><p>- Что случилось? - он полностью вылез из под горы пергаментных бумажек и в полный рост встал перед Таэлем. Да, сам-шучу-сам-смеюсь-Ларри был просто великаном по сравнению с мальчиком. </p><p>- Сегодня опять! - возмущённо ответил мальчик. - Почему они вечно на до мной смеются?! Я ведь не хуже их! </p><p>- Просто им необходимо принимать людей, так как они простые лицемеры. - безучастным тоном сказал Лирран. - А те, кто наоборот - добрые люди, боятся стать изгоями, потому что выбились из стада. Но ты делаешь успехи. Ещё несколько месяцев и, я тебе гарантирую, ты будешь принят в это самое стадо. </p><p>- Ты рассуждаешь слишком негативно. </p><p>- Это не негативно. Просто всё так и есть. Люди, как волки, нуждаются в стае и вожаке. На данный момент все мы - стая. Эрнэил - вожак. А ты - слабый волк, которому нужно стать сильнее, иначе другие волки загрызут, когда сильно проголодаются. </p><p>"А нельзя было просто сказать, чтобы я не обращал внимания на их слова?! - подумал Таэль. - Эрнэил всё же в чём-то прав." </p><p>- Кстати, я нашёл интересную книжку. - перевёл тему Лирран, повернулся к полкам и посмотрел на корочки книг. - Вот она! </p><p>Лис показал мальчишке толстую книгу в тёмной кожаной обложке. Надписей на ней не было, поэтому понять, что описывается на потрёпанных временем листах - непонятно. Таэль посмотрел на книгу, потом перевел вопросительный взгляд на Лиррана. </p><p>- И что это? </p><p>- Тут написаны разные страшные истории. - ответил лис и открыл первую страницу. - Я прочитал парочку из них. Действительно жутко. - на лице рыжего появилась странная предвкушающая улыбка. Всё же Лирран - очень странный и подозрительный, Таэль давно это заметил.</p><p>- И что ты собираешься делать с книгой? </p><p>- Может немного попугаем других? - хитро прищурившись, спросил сам-шучу-сам-смеюсь-Ларри. </p><p>- Нет. Это плохо. - отрицательно покачал головой. </p><p>- А что плохого? Мы просто почитаем им сказку на ночь. Ничего плохого в этом нет. </p><p>- Если они проснутся ночью, то знай, я отправлюсь к тебе и настучу по голове, не дожидаясь, когда ты проснешься.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Страшные истории на ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- "Девушка тихо прошлась по скрипучей лестнице вниз. В комнате было очень темно, так как от испуга она забыла взять свечку. Но даже во тьме полупустой комнаты новая хозяйка дома заметила странный свет. Он был ярче, чем обычный лунный свет, который проникал в окна и слабо освещал очертания мебели. Девушка медленным шагом направилась прямо к фигуре, стоящей в центре комнаты. С каждым шагом становилось ясно, что это не просто игра света и тени. Это была белая ткань, изнутри которой что-то светилось голубоватым светом. Девушка уже ступила на ковёр. </p><p>Но тут по всей комнате раздался резкий и громкий звук. Девушка резко повернула голову. За её спиной ничего не было. Тогда она снова посмотрела на белую фигуру. </p><p>Фигуры уже не было на месте. Девушка спокойно прошла на середину комнаты, осмотрелась вокруг и ничего не нашла. Она облегчённо вздохнула и вернулась на второй этаж в свою спальню." - Лирран на секунду остановился и посмотрел на заинтригованных мальчишек. Всем им было по восемь-одиннадцать лет. Они прижимались друг к другу. Коленки у многих тряслись. Каждый уже ожидал особенно страшного момента, чтобы во весь голос закричать. </p><p>Но был один мальчик, на лице которого читался не страх, а интерес. Таэль никогда не верил во всю эту чушь с призраками, сглазом и проклятиями. Ещё в прошлой жизни он считал это фигнёй. Фильмы ужасов были однообразными и не страшными, "Вий" Гоголя тоже не показался страшным, всякая резня вызывала только отвращение. А самыми страшными снами, считались сны о не сданном экзамене, увольнении с работы или о смерти родственников. Он никогда не страдал никакими фобиями: не боялся ни клоунов, ни пауков, ни темноты. </p><p>Поэтому сейчас все эти истории казались ему детскими страшилками. Совсем не страшными и не совсем логичными. </p><p>Сам-шучу-сам-смеюсь-Ларри закончил длинную паузу и продолжил читать: </p><p>- "Она легла на кровать и укрылась тёплым одеялом. Девушка закрыла глаза и погрузилась в тёплую дрёму. Вдруг она перестала дышать. Кто-то холодными руками схватил её за горло, перекрывая доступ к воздуху. Но девушка всеми силами попыталась освободиться. Глаза не открывались, будто веки зашили. А душитель все никак не хотел убирать руки. Наконец, она раскрыла глаза и увидела прямо перед своим лицом,...</p><p>- Что здесь, во имя Прародителей, происходит? - мальчишки громко завизжали, а Таэль с Ларри посмотрели на Эрнэила, который гневно смотрел на всю эту компанию с порога. </p><p>- Мы просто читаем сказки. - с добренькой улыбкой сказал Лирран. Глава храма с подозрением посмотрел на лиса. Потом на Таэля, к которому прижались испуганные мальчишки. Найдёныш закивал и спокойно подтвердил:</p><p>- Это правда. Мы просто читаем. </p><p>- И что вы читаете? - с тем же подозрением спросил Эрнэил. Лирран картинно откашлялся и продолжил читать там, где остановился:</p><p>- "Она раскрыла глаза и увидела прямо перед своим лицом свою точную копию. Только это лицо было изуродовано: одно веко было пришито к нижней части глаза толстыми красными нитями, а второе веко - вверх. Из-за невозможности моргать глаз сильно иссушился, покраснел и потерял свой первоначальный цвет, став полностью красным и безжизненным. Из уголков рта по посиневшей губе лилась тёмно-красная кровь в перемешку с грязью." </p><p>- Быстро в мою комнату! - перебил юношу побагровевший глава храма. - У меня к тебе разговор. И ты, Таэль, тоже. - грозно <s>сказал</s> приказал он.</p><p>Мальчик тяжело вздохнул, выбрался из трясущейся кучки перепуганных детей и вместе с Лирраном вышел в освещённый коридор. Здесь факелы на ночь не тушили, так как некоторые любят походить по храму ночью. Они повернули направо и пошли на звук громко топающего и нервно причитающего Эрнэила. </p><p>- Ты говоришь, я поддакиваю. - тихо, так чтобы их не услышал глава храма, сказал сам-шучу-сам-смеюсь-Ларри, немного наклонившись к уху Таэля. </p><p>- Но ты же виноват! - так же, шепотом, возмутился мальчик. - Почему я должен говорить?! </p><p>- Но ты же не пытался меня остановить. </p><p>- Вообще-то пытался. Я говорил, что это плохая идея. </p><p>- Тогда говорю я, а ты будешь мне поддакивать. - наконец, предложил Лирран. </p><p>- Я не буду поддакивать. - отказался Таэль. - Сам как-нибудь выкрутишься. Я здесь не при чём.</p><p>Они преодолели порог комнаты и посмотрели на уставшего старика. Он сидел за невысоким столом. Возле Эрнэила стояла свечка, которая освещала небольшой участок комнаты вокруг стола. Свет огонька делал лицо главы храма более жутким - он очерчивал морщины, щедро рассекающие кожу на лице, и мешки под глазами. </p><p>- Итак, - с усталым вздохом начал Эрнэил. - Что мне с вами делать? </p><p>- Не пытайтесь напрягаться по поводу этого вопроса. - беззаботно ответил Лирран, игнорируя недовольный взгляд старика. - Ответ прост: понять и простить. </p><p>- А ты что скажешь, Таэль? - глава храма повернул голову к мальчику. Тот сначала посмотрел на лиса-перевёртыша, потом на Эрнэила, и ответил:</p><p>- Я его останавливал, но он не слушал. Так что я не виноват. - мальчик отстоял свою позицию невиновного, поэтому глава храма полностью переключился на Лиррана. </p><p>- Таэль, можешь идти. А ты, Лирран, -  Эрнэил вперив внимательный взгляд в лиса. - У нас будет долгий разговор. </p><p>Перед уходом мальчик ещё раз взглянул на перевертыша. Тот беспечно улыбнулся и подмигнул Таэлю, как бы говоря, что он всё быстро "разрулит". Хотя мальчик в этом не сомневался. Лиррану всегда удавалось выйти сухим из воды. Глава храма никогда не кричал на перевертыша. </p><p>Выйдя в коридор, Таэль ещё немного постоял у двери. Эрнэил спокойно говорил что-то перевёртышу. Тот молчал. У Лиррана была своя тактика: послушаю-шуткану-уйду не спрашивая на это позволения. Правда, это занимало больше времени, чем способ Таэля. Обычно мальчик просто обрывал главу на полуслове, огрызался. Тогда Эрнэил просто выгонял воспитанника из комнаты. </p><p>Таэль решил больше не тратить время, поэтому направился в свою комнату, где его ожидали другие мальчики. Они, вроде бы, уже оклемались после пережитого испуга. </p><p>"И чего они испугались? История же не страшная." - наивно подумал Таэль, забираясь в свою кровать. </p><p>Остальные мальчики последовали его примеру. Они все с головой накрылись одеялом, боясь, что проснуться посреди ночи и увидят собственные лица с зашитыми веками. А ночь сегодня была невероятно тёмной, беззвёздной, Луну прикрывали дождевые тучи. В комнате, заполненной непроглядной тьмой, было довольно шумно. Все ворочались, шуршали одеялами, не в силах заснуть, так как перед глазами постоянно вставали жуткие изуродованные лица. </p><p>Таэлю эти звуки сильно мешали. Привыкший засыпать в мёртвой тишине, мальчик не выдержал и громким шепотом спросил: </p><p>- Может, будете трястись от страха потише? </p><p>- Но, Таэль, мне страшно. - пискнул самый младший из обитателей комнаты - шестилетний Миян. Мальчик был добрым, но очень пугливым, поэтому его постоянно приходилось защищать от более задиристых старших. </p><p>- Ну вы и трусы! Испугались глупой сказки! - раздражённо выпалил Таэль. </p><p>- Я не трус! - возмутился его сосед по кроватям. </p><p>- Но я боюсь? - хмыкнул воспитанник. </p><p>- Таэль, можно я с тобой рядом посплю? - снова раздался голос Мияна в темноте. </p><p>Сначала мальчик подумал, что из таких трусишек хорошие жрецы точно не вырастут. И после секундных размышлений произнёс, будто делал ему одолжение:</p><p>- Ладно. </p><p>По полу простучал приглушённый топот, и к Таэлю прижалось маленькое теплое тельце. Мальчик прижался к нему, при этом сжимая в руках единственную личную игрушку - тряпичного человечка с грустными глазами-пуговицами. Таэль тоже приобнял его. Почему-то стало спокойно и тепло на душе. Сразу же всплыли воспоминания из прошлой жизни. Когда в такую же тёмную ночь Лиза вместе с младшей сестрой и мамой лежали в одной кровати и пытались заснуть, слушая стук тяжёлых капель дождя и маленьких градинок об окна. </p><p>- Можно и мне к вам? - внезапно спросил сосед по кроватям. </p><p>Таэль, естественно, не возражал. С другой стороны к нему прижался другой мальчик. Вскоре и все остальные мальчики юркнули в кровать Таэля - единственного бесстрашного защитника от кровожадных призраков. Как раз в этот момент на улице послышался оглушающий гром, за окном сверкнула молния и полил сильный дождь, тарабаня по цветному стеклу.</p><p>Но этот шум не мешал никому. Мальчики крепко уснули.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Друг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Таэль притаился за углом. Сегодня был седьмой день недели - день утренних учений. На самом деле мальчиков ничему не учили. Это как ходить на школьные собрания племянников Лизы, которые женщина посещала вместо сестры, когда ту задерживали на работе. Все воспитанники на протяжении двух часов слушали наставления главного жреца с нудным и довольно тихим голосом. Причём он постоянно забывал на чём останавливался в прошлый раз, поэтому начинал все заново. </p><p>Мальчик раз посидел, два посидел и понял, что всё это пустая трата времени. И каждый раз сбегал ещё до начала учения. Учителя, конечно, замечали отсутствие Таэля. После пятой попытки заставить мальчишку посещать уроки, они сдались. Всё же пацан умел скрываться. Здесь явно сказывался опыт прошлой жизни. Лиза умела незаметно сливаться с толпой и так же незаметно отделяться от нее, скрываясь где-нибудь за углом. Так она раньше прогуливала физкультуру, на которую гнали всех учеников без исключения. Правда, у самой ученицы были проблемы скорее с учителем физкультуры, нежели с самим уроком. Именно поэтому Лиза выросла не такой высокой, как её родители или младшая сестра. </p><p>Кстати, в этой жизни Таэль тоже высоким ростом не отличался. Он намного ниже всех своих сверстников. Особо заметно это было рядом с Лирраном. Лис-перевёртыш был старше, но Таэлю было обидно, что его друг на две, а то и три головы выше. </p><p>От течения мыслей его отвлекли шаги. Было прекрасно слышно, что человек ходил на носочках, пытаясь быть менее заметным. Таэль часто слышал такие шаги, когда его пытался напугать Лирран, подобравшись сзади. Мальчик даже смог различить, кто из обитателей храма крался к его укрытию - один из помощников главного жреца - Дэмин. </p><p>Поэтому Таэль начал искать глазами другое место для укрытия. Оставалось только пройти чуть дальше по коридору и спрятаться за той деревянной дверью. Правда, мальчик был неуверен, что дверь открыта. Оставалось только уповать на удачу. К счастью, эта изменчивая дама на этот раз была на его стороне. Дверь открылась легко - она была не такой тяжёлой и скрепучей, как остальные. Зайдя в тёмную комнату и закрыв дверь, Таэль понял, что очутился в кладовой. </p><p>Мальчик нащупал в темноте свободное место на полу у стенки и сел туда, прижав к себе колени. Он внимательно смотрел на полоску света, проникающую через щель. Прошлась медленная тень. За дверью чётко послышались шаги на цыпочках. Таэль внутренне ликовал, осознав, что он провёл вредного жреца. Мальчик ещё немного посидел на довольно холодном полу и осмелился выйти. </p><p>Он слегка приоткрыл дверь и огляделся вокруг. Никого не было - все жрецы и воспитанники сейчас были на утреннем уроке. Мальчишки учились, а жрецы присматривали за ними. </p><p>Таэль повернулся в сторону своей комнаты, так как в коридоре мог встретить кого-нибудь из жрецов. Первые два шага были очень увереными, но третий мальчик сделать не успел - его грубо схватили за шкирку. </p><p>- Куда собрался? - спросил довольный поимкой мальчишки жрец. Несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, он был довольно силён, и голос у него был низкий и жуткий, как у какого-нибудь наёмника. </p><p>- Куда? - удивлённо переспросил Таэль. - Туда, где в колодце вода! </p><p>- Живо на урок! - не обратив внимание на удачное сложение слов в рифму, рявкнул жрец, поставил мальчика на землю и испепеляюще на него посмотрел, ожидая, что воспитанник тут же рванёт на урок. Но пацан стоял на месте, отвечая жрецу таким же недовольно-злым взглядом. </p><p>- Не пойду. - с вызовом сказал Таэль.</p><p>Но Дэмин уже его не слушал. Он снова схватил бедного мальчонку за руку и потащил упирающегося на урок. Таэль ни на минуту, ни на секунду не задумывался о принятии поражения. Мальчик цеплялся за всё, за что только мог ухватиться. Он даже каким-то образом долгое время держался за стену да так, что отцепить его долгое время не получалось. Неужели, он это со своими короткими ногтями так вцепился в гладкую поверхность. </p><p>В итоге, дотащитб его до нужного места удалось только тогда, когда зал полностью опустел - урок давно закончился, поэтому воспитанники и жрецы давно ушли. Дэмин, увидев пустоту, к которой ещё удачно прибавилась невероятная тишина. Было слышно, как помощник жреца скорчил расстроенную гримассу. Он поражено опустил руки, выпуская мальчика. </p><p>Таэль, почувствовав свободу, сразу рванул в свою комнату, не оглядываясь. </p><p>"Это только одно проигранное сражение. - отчаянно думал Дэмин. - Впереди ещё целая война!" </p><p>Помощник жреца ещё долго смотрел в сторону, куда бежал Таэль. В следующий раз он обязан придумать что-нибудь более действенное, чтобы перевоспитать мальчишку и научить его хорошим манерам.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Не понимаю, зачем всё это? - раздражённо спросил Таэль, скорее у пустоты, чем у Лиррана, который сидел прямо напротив и что-то вычитывал в свитке. <p>- Ну, мы же воспитанники храма. Мы должны налаживать контакт с Прародителями, иначе не сможем стать жрецами. - безучастно ответил лис-перевёртыш. </p><p>- Как будто я сам решил, что хочу стать жрецом?! - ещё сильнее возмутился мальчик. </p><p>- Прости, но уж лучше стать жрецом или так и остаться на улице? Я лучше из двух зол выберу меньшее. Например, если бы тебя не было здесь, то твоя душа давно встретилась бы с Прародителями, а от тела ничего не осталось. - с ноткой мрачности ответил юноша. </p><p>- А что может случиться?</p><p>- Ну, я могу застрять в полуформе, если мне не хватит сил на полноценное перекидывание. Тогда я останусь в теле человека, но разумом стану, как неразумное животное. </p><p>- И тебе не страшно? </p><p>- Страшно, конечно. - иронично усмехнулся юноша. - Но я хочу попробовать. Сейчас перевёртыши почти не перекидываются. Некоторые всю свою жизнь проводят в теле человека, ни разу не побывав животным. Они тоже боятся. Но их страх пересиливает любопытство. Моё же любопытство в схватке между логикой и жаждой рискнуть победило.</p><p>Таэль подошёл к Лиррану и заглянул ему в свиток. </p><p>- Тут про это написано? - спросил мальчик. </p><p>- Да. Тут сказано, как сконцентрировать жизненную энергию, чтобы перекинуться. Через неделю тренировок попробую. </p><p>- А можно я посмотрю? </p><p>- Конечно. Только это должно остаться секретом. Если жрецы узнают - накажут. </p><p>- Почему? - невинно поинтересовался Таэль. </p><p>- Это опасно. И без их позволения этого делать нельзя. - коротко объяснил Лирран.</p><p>- Тогда я никогда никому не расскажу. </p><p>- Хорошо. Тогда готовься. Через неделю я тебя сильно удивлю.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лирран сдержал своё слово. Спустя неделю мальчики скрылись в глубинах библиотеки для перевоплащения лиса-перевёртыша. Кстати, парень казался немного нервным. Таэль понял это по резким движениям, заметно трясущимся рукам и нездоровой бледности лица. <p>Мальчик хотел как-нибудь успокоить друга, но его слова действовали скорее устрашающе, чем подбадривающе. </p><p>Наконец успокоившись, Лирран пару раз глубоко вдохнул воздух и затих. Потом он сел на колени и опёрся руками о пол, опустив голову, он громко засопел, будто от нехватки воздуха. </p><p>Таэль вначале испугался. Он отошёл назад и открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, всё ли в порядке. Но его остановил неизвестный доселе звук. Будто ткань разрывают на куски, сопровождая это дело приглушённым сопением. </p><p>Эти звуки исходили от Лиррана. Парень продолжал стоять на четвереньках. Но его тело начало меняться. Руки и ноги заметно подкоротились вместе с телом, вместо ногтей выросли тонкие острые когти. Лицо, и так довольно вытянутое, растянулось ещё сильнее и покрылось рыжей шерстью. Позвоночник сильно удлинился, его кончик превратился в хвост и тоже покрылся шерстью. </p><p>Перед Таэлем стояла лиса. Только она была больше, чем те, которых Лиза видела в зоопарке в своей прошлой жизни. </p><p>- Ты превратился! - воскликнул мальчик и бросился обнимать лиса. Тот начал недовольно шипеть, так как объятия Таэля были чересчур уж крепкими. Заметив сопротивление друга, он сразу сообразил и, смутившись, выпустил животное.</p><p>- Прости. Я случайно.</p><p>Лис лишь взмахнул рыжей мордочкой. Как бы говоря, что прощает друга. Таэль улыбнулся и погладил Лиррана по спине, проводя рукой по мягкой шерсти. </p><p>- Ты такой красивый в этом теле. </p><p>Лис горделиво вздёрнул нос. Все его движения казались такими забавными. </p><p>- А ты сможешь превратиться обратно? </p><p>Лирран ненадолго задумался и после кивнул. </p><p>Превращение в человека происходило точно так же, как перекидывание в зверя, только смотрелось, как перемотка видео на самое начало. Те же действия и манипуляции, выполняемые телом, и перед Таэлем стоял уже давно знакомый рыжий веснушчатый парень. Он счастливо улыбался. </p><p>- Я сделал это! Сделал! Без единой ошибки! </p><p>- Ты молодец!</p><p>Друзья снова обнялись. </p><p>- Ладно. Пора идти на обед.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Сюрприз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сегодня Таэль и Лирран на уроках сидели какие-то возбуждённые. Они не могли спокойно сидеть и слушать учителей. Им обязательно надо было шушукаться друг с другом, вечно получая замечания. Жрецов настораживало чересчур активное поведение воспитанников. Они глаз не сводили с мальчиков, гадая, что же задумала неугомонная парочка. </p><p>Таэль и Лирран всегда отличались своей дерзостью. Они часто затевали что-нибудь эдакое, что заставляло бедного главного жреца каждый день принимать успокаивающие настойки. После каждой выходки мальчишек, Эрнэилу приходилось беседовать с ними, придумывать новый вид наказания, чтобы мальчики покаялись в содеянном.</p><p>Но все эти беседы не приносили плодов. Таэль и Лирран творили, что хотели, забывая все воспитательные процессы, который для них старательно придумывал Эрнэил.</p><p>Весь арсенал их розыгрышей варьировался от мелких пакостей до грандиозных шуток, которые воспитанники, да и жрецы, не забывали. Таэль и Лирран почти всегда ходили вместе. Были слухи, что мальчики дали друг другу кровную клятву. Такая клятва связывала двух людей нерушимым долгом перед друг другом. Кровные клятвы обычно заключали короли и их преданные воины.</p><p>Говорили, что Таэль и Лирран заключили кровную клятву спустя год после появления Таэля в храме Прародительницы. </p><p>Но слухи на то и были слухами. На самом деле мальчиков связывала крепкая дружба, появившаяся в результате частой взаимопомощи. Все эти четыре года Сам-шучу-сам-смеюсь-Ларри помогал Таэлю стать более грамотным, так как жрецы не особо тратили на мальчика своё время.</p><p>Таэль же, в свою очередь, помогал Лиррану с некоторыми небольшими проблемами, которые появлялись у перевёртыша каждый день, чаще всего из-за недопонимания. Его усмешки жрецы и некоторые воспитанники воспринимали, как насмешку, а каждое сказанное им слово - как издёвку. Поэтому лис-перевёртыш еще с первых дней появления в храме получил статус невоспитанного проказника, не уважающего никого, кроме себя. Хотя, отчасти они были правы. </p><p>После уроков мальчики направились в уже давно облюбованное им место - в библиотеку. Никто не знал, чем они постоянно занимаются там. </p><p>- Всё готово? - спросил Лирран, когда они вместе с Таэлем углубились в библиотеку. </p><p>- Да. - ответил Таэль, заговорщически улыбнувшись. </p><p>- Прекрасно. Где ты его спрятал? </p><p>- Не скажу. Но покажу. </p><p>Таэль подошёл к самому пыльному шкафу и достал самую целую книгу со второй полки. Мальчик пролистал книгу и открыл её ровно на середине. Между страниц лежало распечатанное письмо. </p><p>- Молодец! Как ты догадался, что книгу никто не возьмёт? - похвалил Лирран, принимая письмо из рук друга. </p><p>- Она выглядит новой, потому что никто её не читает. Всё просто. </p><p>- Ладно, давай прочтём. Что там у нас? </p><p>Мальчики сели на пол и начали читать письмо. Ничего интересного в нём не было. Просто какой-то уважаемый жрец приезжает к ним в храм. Такое случалось не часто, но и не так редко, чтобы этому удивляться. </p><p>- И всё? - удивился Лирран. - Я думал будет что-нибудь поинтересней. </p><p>- Я тоже. Глава храма так долго обсуждал это с помощником. Обычно бы он просто распорядился о выделении отдельной комнаты. А так, я даже заснул, пока их подслушивал. </p><p>- Наверное, приезжает кто-нибудь посолиднее обычного жреца. </p><p>- Наверное. Ладно, ты прочитал, теперь отдавай письмо. Если сегодня же не верну на стол главы, он заметит пропажу. </p><p>- Хорошо. - Лирран передал Таэлю в руки письмо. - Но теперь нужно придумать что-нибудь грандиозное, раз уж такой важный гость. </p><p>- Ты так говоришь, будто тебе это в тягость. - хмыкнул мальчик.</p><p>- Не в тягость. Просто иногда так сложно придумать что-нибудь невероятное, когда всё уже испробовал. </p><p>- Думаю, для тебя это будет не так сложно, как ты думаешь. </p><p>- Иди ты уже возвращать письмо. Не мешай мне думать. - в шутку сказал перевёртыш и развалился на полу среди разбросанных книг. </p><p>Перед тем, как уйти, Таэль показал другу язык и вышел из библиотеки. Сейчас Эрнэил должен был быть на уроке, где практиковались уже взрослые воспитанники, которые вскоре должны были стать жрецами. А раз уж главы нет в кабинете, значит можно без лишних свидетелей вернуть письмо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Глава храма Эрнэил встречал гостя у главного входа. Сегодня всё должно было пройти успешно. В их храм решил заехать самый востребованный жрец-архивариус. Эрнэил совсем недавно получил письмо с известием о его приезде на пару дней, чтобы отдохнуть перед долгим путешествием в западную часть королевства. <p>Глава храма сразу же всё устроил: распорядился о выделении самой большой комнаты, организовал самую тщательную уборку храма. В общем, сделал всё возможное, чтобы этот храм выглядел презентабельно. Правда, оставалась одна единственная проблема - два хулиганья, которые точно задумают какую-нибудь пакость в день приезда жреца. </p><p>Эрнэил ночами не спал от волнения. Он хотел где-нибудь поймать мальчишек и коротко объяснить, чтобы в определённый день они вели себя подобающе воспитанникам храма Прародительницы. Но те ускользали у него из-под носа. Каждый раз, завидев главу храма, они убегали и прятались, видимо ожидая от него наказания. </p><p>Такое поведение настораживало вдвойне. Теперь Эрнэил был полностью уверен в своём страхе. Таэль и Лирран точно что-то задумали. Но что именно, глава сказать не мог. Он уже просил своих помощников поговорить с воспитанниками. Когда помощники возвращались, то говорили, что мальчики всё поняли. Но Эрнэил-то знал, как они всё поняли! </p><p>Оставалось только молиться Прародителям, чтобы Таэль и Лирран ничего не выкинули. </p><p>В положенный день, в назначенный час, перед храмом Прародительницы остановилась карета. Она была совершенно обычной. Деревянная, напоминавшая формой коробочку. Двери кареты открылись, и оттуда вышел мужчина средних лет. Он выглядел внушающе: тёмные, коротко подстриженные волосы с проседью, пронзительные голубые глаза, из-за морщин его лицо казалось серьёзным и хмурым. Всё его тело прикрывала куча одежды. Было сложно поверить, что ему скоро стукнет сто лет, но это было так. Самым преданным жрецам Прародители даровали долгую жизнь, поэтому человеческая способность к старению растягивалась на несколько лет больше. </p><p>Эрнэил почтенно склонил голову. </p><p>- Рад приветствовать Вас в храме Прародительницы. </p><p>- Обращайтесь ко мне на "ты". Всё-таки мы равны по статусу. - поклонился в ответ архивариус. </p><p>- Что Вы?! Как я могу?! - возразил Эрнэил. </p><p>- Как раз таки можете. - спокойно улыбнулся жрец. - Зовите меня просто по имени, Кервином. Прародители создали всех людей равными. Так что не будем это менять. </p><p>Эрнэил лишь кивнул. </p><p>Кервин показался ему человеком, которого можно встретить только в писаниях Прародителей. Спокойный, доброжелательный, духовный, не опороченный самолюбием или ненавистью. Глава храма даже рискнул сравнить архивариуса с самими Прародителями. </p><p>Эрнэил легко начал беседу с архивариусом, пока они шли по коридору к выделенной для гостя комнате. Кервин охотно отвечал на все вопросы, после чего спрашивал о чём-нибудь самого главу. За этой приятной беседой Эрнэил забыл про то, что нужно было следить за присутствием Таэля и Лиррана поблизости. </p><p>- Я очень рад, что Вы... Простите, ты приехал. - осекся Эрнэил. - Правда, в письме упоминалось и о помощнике. </p><p>- Да, упоминалось. Но сейчас моего помощника со мной нет. Я взял его для помощи в архиве одной дворянской семьи, но прямо перед отъездом он подхватил простуду, поэтому пришлось оставить его в городе. </p><p>- Можете тогда выбрать кого-нибудь из наших юных жрецов. Для них работа с известнейшим архивариусом может пойти на пользу. </p><p>- Я был бы не против.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Знаете, каково это, пытаться придумать что-нибудь гениальное, когда всё уже придумано? С шутками и розыгрышами точно так же. Лирран всегда считал свой имидж великого шутника чем-то важным для него. Каждый его ход должен быть непредсказуемым, отличными от предыдущих. Каждый розыгрыш должен быть неизменно гениальным. Юноша даже знал, как погрубее ответить на любой подкол или любое оскорбление. Да он давно мог написать об этом целую книгу! Только лень немного мешала. <p>Но вот, в жизни любой творческой личности начинается период кризиса. Тот период, когда ничего хорошего не лезет в голову. Когда хочется, но не можется. И вскоре к "не можется" присоединяется ещё и "не хочется". </p><p>В жизни Лиррана такой кризис был впервые. Этот розыгрыш должен был быть самым запоминающимся, в особенности, для их гостя. Но он ничего не мог придумать. Перевёртыш перебирал все свои предыдущие шутки. Пытался найти в книгах о растениях какую-нибудь траву с интересными свойствами или побочными эффектами. В общем, весь день безвылазно торчал в библиотеке. </p><p>Единственную помощь, которую он попросил у Таэля, была связана с доставкой еды в библиотеку. Мальчик пытался как-нибудь отвлечь своего друга, но тот лишь отмахивался, это важно и точка!  </p><p>В итоге, вечером перед днём приезда важного гостя, ничего готово не было. Поэтому Лирран не мог заснуть ночью, ломая голову над этим вопросом. Что бы такого устроить грандиозного?</p><p>Посреди тёмной ночи Таэля разбудил перевёртыш. Он активно тряс мальчишку за плечи, не останавливаясь и после того, как Таэль проснулся. </p><p>- Да проснулся я уже! - тихим шепотом известил он, после чего Сам-шучу-сам-смеюсь-Ларри отпустил его плечо и с улыбкой идиота посмотрел на друга. </p><p>- Чего? - непонимающе спросил сонный и разозлённый Таэль. </p><p>- Я придумал. - эта единственная фраза подействовала на разбуженного мальчика, как крепкий кофе. Вся сонливость пропала. Губы сами собой расплылись в хитрую улыбочку. А в глазах появился хитрый блеск.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Это всё, что ты придумал? - недоуменно спросил Таэль. <p>- Да. </p><p>- А не слишком ли всё просто? Да ещё мы всё это уже делали. </p><p>- Знаю. Но это такая задумка. </p><p>Воодушевление в голосе Лиррана ничем не скрыть. Сейчас он немного напоминал девочку-подростка, которой достался билет на концерт любимой группы - такой же счастливый и возбуждённый. Хотя, все эти розыгрыши они уже устраивали. </p><p>Лирран продолжал натирать пол маслом, проверяя при этом: скользит он или нет. Было очень важно, чтобы с обувью на любой подошве или даже без обуви по полу можно было проскользить, как по льду. </p><p>В общем, как понял Таэль, лис-перевёртыш вместо одного нового розыгрыша решил взять несколько старых. И в голову мальчика зарылась навязчивая мысль: "Неужели Лирран не может придумать что-нибудь новое? И таким образом пытается выйти из положения?" </p><p>- Всё не совсем так, мой юный друг. - отозвался перевёртыш. </p><p>- Я что, вслух сказал? - удивлённо спросил Таэль. Он совсем не ожидал от себя такого. </p><p>- Нет. Но по выражению лица всё понятно. И дело не в том, что я ничего не придумал. Дело в том, что я придумал это. - Лирран обвёл рукой по комнате, где в кое-каких местах были спрятаны сюрпризы. - Я тебе объясню. Например, ты знаешь, что десять серебряных монет можно променять на одну золотую. - Таэль кивнул. - Но, несмотря на это, десять серебряных можно не менять, ведь они всё равно по стоимости равны одному золотому. Теперь понял? </p><p>- Да. Ты решил расплатиться десятью серебренными вместо одного золотого. Умно. Но я ожидал от тебя большего. </p><p>- Не умничай. - фыркнул Лирран. - Ладно. Я закончил. Поставим ведро на дверь, а сами уйдём через окно. </p><p>- Хорошо. - кивнул Таэль.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эрнэил и Кервин уже дошли до комнаты, предназначенной гостю. Глава храма решил пропустить архивариуса вперёд, но тот уступил жрецу. Тогда Эрнэил прошёл вперёд. Но не успел он открыть дверь, как прямо на голову ему упало ведро с какой-то пахучей непонятной субстанцией. Не успев среагировать, глава храма сделал шаг вперёд и поскользнулся и в прямом смысле полетел через всю комнату. Он врезался головой в небольшой столик, с которого прямо на жреца посыпались маленькие железные шарики, которые были довольно тяжёлыми и поставили пару синяков. <p>К главе дополз совсем целый и невредимый Кервин и помог тому прийти в себя после шока. Когда Эрнэил успокоился, то его лицо побагровело от злости, и он, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздухе, прогромыхал так, что во всём храме было слышно: </p><p>- ЛИРРАН!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Последствия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Выловить Таэля и Лиррана было довольно просто. Мальчишки всё это время проводили в библиотеке. Когда Эрнэил ворвался к ним, его лицо было красным, как у рака, из ушей валил пар, а брови были нахмурены так сильно, что соединились в одну линию. Мальчишкам даже захотелось побыстрее убежать от этого разгневанного монстра. Но они остались на своих местах, стойко удерживая дрожь. Обычно Эрнэил так сильно не злился. Но теперь он выглядел устрашающе. </p><p>- Ко мне в кабинет! Живо! - закричал на мальчишек глава храма, указывая трясущимся от гнева пальцем в сторону двери. </p><p>Таэль и Лирран поднялись с пола и, всячески скрывая трясущиеся коленки, пошли в кабинет главы храма под пристальным наблюдением красных глаз Эрнэила. Кстати, правый глаз иногда дёргался, указывая на то, что в этот раз мальчики немного переборщили с розыгрышем. Хотя жалел о своём поступке только Таэль, Лирран был наоборот горд - он смог довести этого хмурого старикана до нервного тика! И не важно, что сейчас у юноши тряслись коленки от страха расправы. </p><p>Проходя по коридору, Таэль размышлял над своим оправданием. Эту ситуацию будет сложно объяснить. Да, можно было бы свалить всю вину и авторство на Лиррана. Но он не мог. Сам-шучу-сам-смеюсь-Ларри его друг, а друзей не сдают. Если твой друг падает вниз, ты обязан падать вместе с ним, чтобы позже спасти, ухватившись за что-нибудь в самый последний момент. </p><p>В кабинете Эрнэил стал более спокойным и сдержанным. Вероятно из-за присутствия в комнате гостя. Посмотрев на мужчину, Лирран и Таэль почувствовали себя более защищёнными. По крайней мере, рядом с гостем Эрнэил не будет орать слишком громко. </p><p>- Итак, - глава храма сел за стол и вперил взгляд в немного напуганных детей. - Рассказывайте. </p><p>В этот самый момент все принципы Таэля насчёт дружбы рухнули. Да и Лирран был затмлён желанием остаться безнаказанным. Мальчишки были готовы прямо сейчас закончить свою дружбу, хором произнеся:</p><p>- Он меня подговорил! - воскликнул Таэль.</p><p>- Он меня не отговорил! - в ту же секунду нажаловался перевёртыш. </p><p>- Он всё это устроил! - продолжал мальчишка.</p><p>- А он мне помогал! </p><p>- Он!...</p><p>- А он!... </p><p>Вскоре понятные до этого обвинения превратились в неразбираемые двухголосые крики. Мальчишки уже не пытались придумать что-нибудь в ответ, а просто перекрикивали друг друга. Ещё через полминуты они начали громко растягивать букву "а", так как аргументы и обвинения закончились. Они уже не обращали внимания на злобный взгляд красных от гнева глаз Эрнэила и на гостя, который со спокойным лицом прижимал к ушам ладони, заглушая крик мальчиков. </p><p>Наконец, Эрнэилу это надоело, поэтому он со всей силы стукнул кулаком по столу, перекрикнув Таэля и Лиррана:</p><p>- Прекратите! </p><p>Те сразу же закрыли рты и опустили головы от досады. Всё-таки им было немного стыдно перед незнакомым мужчиной. Особенно было стыдно Лиррану. Лису-перевёртышу недавно исполнилось шестнадцать, а он до сих пор ведёт себя, как ребёнок. Всё же перевёртыши считались взрослыми уже в четырнадцать, а подросток пытается перекричать своего лучшего друга - способ маленького ребёнка выпросить у родителей новую игрушку. </p><p>Таэлю тоже было не удобно перед гостем. Мужчина, даже со своей простой внешностью, выглядел каким-то важным. </p><p>- Ну что Вы, господин Эрнэил? - с весёлой усмешкой спросил Кервин, когда в кабинете воцарилась тишина. - Мальчики просто хотели пошутить. Возраст такой. - мужчина повернулся к Таэлю с Лирраном и улыбнулся. - Я сам таким был. Не надо их строго наказывать. Достаточно того, что они уберут то, что натворили в комнате. </p><p>- Хорошо. - спустя минуту молчания согласился глава храма. Он повернулся к мальчикам и строгим тоном сказал. - Чтобы к вечеру там всё блестело и сверкало от чистоты. </p><p>Таэль и Лирран поспешно кивнули и стрелой вылетели из кабинета, радуясь тому, что смогли избежать наказания похуже.  </p><p>Кервин ностальгически улыбнулся, наблюдая за быстро удаляющимися спинами подростков. Они напомнили жрецу себя, когда тот был в возрасте Таэля. А пока архивариус предавался воспоминаниям своего беззаботного детства, глава храма успокоился и откинулся на спинку стула. Он тяжело вздохнул и произнёс: </p><p>- Простите, пожалуйста. Эти оба совсем манерам не обучены. - Эрнэил виновато опустил голову, походя больше на нашкодившего ребёнка в кабинете директора, чем на главу храма Прародительницы. </p><p>- Ничего страшного. Всё же они ещё мальчишки. Им можно. Пусть веселятся, пока можно. </p><p>- Но теперь надо искать Вам новую комнату. </p><p>- Ничего страшного. Я могу поселиться в комнате поменьше или с кем-то. Мне не будет неудобно. </p><p>- Хорошо. Дэмин, - позвал глава храма. То ли помощник ждал, когда его позовут, за дверью, то ли просто хотел послушать, как самых непоседливых воспитанников храма отчитывали. Дэмин тут же зашёл в кабинет главы и поклонился обоим жрецам, стоящим выше, чем он сам. </p><p>- Дэмин, поищи другую комнату для нашего гостя. - распорядился Эрнэил. </p><p>- Подойдёт любая. - добавил Кервин. </p><p>- Будет сделано. - кивнул помощник и быстро вышел из кабинета. </p><p>Когда жрецы остались в комнате одни, Кервин предложил: </p><p>- Может, покажете мне храм, пока мне ищут другую комнату? А отдохну я позже. </p><p>- Конечно-конечно. - с интузиазмом ответил Эрнэил, поднимаясь из-за стола.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Таэль и Лирран сразу же наполнили вёдра водой, взяли тряпки для пола и отправились в комнату. Выглядела она, как после урагана. Пол был весь в расплавившемся масле, везде рассыпаны железные шарики и листы бумаги, которые упали с тумбочки, выложив из небольшой стопки почти прямую линию. Единственный стул в комнате был опрокинут и лежал посреди помещения.<p>- Глава хотя бы мебель не сломал в порыве гнева. - безутешно буркнул Таэль. Увидев какой беспорядок они устроили, мальчишка растерял всю радость из-за отсутствия тяжёлого наказания. Теперь было ясно, что уборка этого помещения - вот, самое тяжелое наказание. </p><p>- А ты умеешь находить положительные стороны. - ткнул его в плечо Лирран. Лис-перевёртыш, как всегда, оставался весёлым. </p><p>- Надеюсь, ты пострадаешь во время уборки больше, чем глава во время розыгрыша. - вновь буркнул Таэль, и мальчики принялись за работу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Показав архивариусу Кервину зал для молитв, глава передал гостя своему помощнику Дэмину - чтобы тот проводил жреца в новую комнату, - а сам отправился проведать наказанных воспитанников. Он бодро шёл по направлению к самой большой комнате. Глава храма был в хорошем настроении - Кервину понравился храм Прародительницы. <p>Эрнэил открыл дверь. И озаряющая его лицо улыбка в мгновение превратилась в злобный оскал. Лицо жреца побагровело от гнева, когда он увидел, что творилось в комнате. </p><p>Воспитанники, видимо не заметили приход жреца, так как продолжали дурачиться, наводя ещё больший беспорядок. Таэль кинул мокрую тряпку, которую только что достал из ведра, и кинул в своего противника - Лиррина. Тот успел уйти от "снаряда", поэтому тряпка с приглушённым шлепком ударилась о стену и начала медленно отлипать от неё, оставляя мокрый след. </p><p>После удачного ухода от атаки лис-перевёртыш прокатился на коленях по ещё не убранному маслу на полу и спрятался за сваленным нечаянно ( а, может, и специально ) столом. Все действия мальчиков сопровождалось их громким смехом. </p><p>Лирран высунулся из своего укрытия и кинул другую мокрую тряпку. Но Таэль успел проскользнуть под траекторией полёта тряпки. Мальчик победно вскинул руки, но тут же опустил их, услышав грозный рык главы храма:</p><p>- Чем вы занимаетесь?! </p><p>Всё веселье остановилось. Казалось, что даже время прекратило свой ход. Лирран вновь спрятался за стол, на этот раз спасаясь от гнева главы храма, на котором сейчас была накинута половая тряпка. А Таэль невозмутимо ответил:</p><p>- Убираемся. </p><p>- Вы называете это уборкой?! - Эрнэил картинно обвёл комнату немного надменным взглядом. - Тут стало ещё грязнее, чем было до этого! </p><p>- Просто мы ещё в процессе. Я Вас уверяю, результат будет лучше. - уверенно заявил лис-перевёртыш, выглянув из-за стола. - Намного лучше. </p><p>- С вашей скоростью, думаю, я увижу результат только в глубокой старости! Живо принимайтесь за работу! </p><p>Таэль что-то возмущённо буркнул и начал елозить мокрой тряпкой по полу. Сам-шучу-сам-смеюсь-Ларри поставил стол на место. </p><p>- Когда я вернусь, я хочу видеть, как пол сверкает от чистоты, а нет от масла!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Новость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поздно вечером Эрнэил снова проверил воспитанников. На этот раз Таэль и Лирран вправду убирались. Теперь пол был чист, а мебель стояла на своих местах. На стенах не осталось мокрых следов от тряпок. Глава храма одобрительно кивнул уставшим, валившимся с ног мальчишкам. Те облегчённо выдохнули и обессилено упали, распластавшись на полу. </p><p>Они еле доползли до своих кроватей и забрались под прохладные одеяла. Таэль в этот раз заснул очень быстро. Тело немного ломило после долгой физической нагрузки. Со временем он стал забывать, как в прошлой жизни Лиза целый день тратила на уборку своей небольшой квартиры, которая в моменты генеральной уборки казалась трехэтажным коттеджем. </p><p>Но Таэль никак не мог забыть, что Лиза потом наслаждалась чистотой в своём доме, старалась не мусорить, как сейчас делает это подросток. Наверное, и в прошлой жизни женщине хотелось дурачится, но издержки воспитания заставляли Лизу вести себя сдержано, серьёзно, воспитанно. Всё же жаль, в прошлой жизни женщина не смогла насладиться юностью и детством. Поэтому Таэль собирался исправить это. Он будет наслаждаться всеми неудачами, творить всё, что взбредёт в голову. Мальчик поможет Лизе прожить жизнь так, как ей всегда хотелось.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Утром Эрнэил сопроводил Кервина до обеденного зала. Жрецы поговорили за завтраком. После глава храма решил показать гостю то, чего он ещё не успел увидеть в храме Прародительницы. Кервин сказал, что вчера не успел посмотреть классные комнаты. Жрецы направились туда. <p>- Кервин, можно поинтересоваться, на какое время Вы решили остановиться у нас в храме? - спросил Эрнэил. </p><p>- Прошу, обращайтесь ко мне на "ты". Всё же я младше по возрасту. - мягко попросил архивариус. - Насчёт Вашего вопроса - на три дня. Завтра уже начну собираться обратно в путь. </p><p>- О, жаль, что Вы, то есть, ты пробудешь здесь так мало времени. </p><p>- На обратном пути я снова сюда приеду. Если повезёт, конечно. </p><p>Глава храма открыл дверь, пропуская Кервина в кабинет первым. Небольшая классная комната освещалась большими окнами, выходящими в луг. Двойные парты стояли ровно в три ряда, по шесть столов в каждом. За каждой партой стояло два стула. Учительский стол стоял напротив входа в класс. Посреди стены висела огромная карта. Она была так точно прорисована, что казалось подойдёшь ближе и увидишь рядом с названиями городов и селений полностью прорисованных маленьких человечков. </p><p>Кервин прошёл между рядами и посмотрел на шкафы, полки которых были обставлены книгами и учебниками. Жрец под действием эмоций потянулся рукой к книге и провёл по её переплёту. Видимо архивариус сейчас был не здесь, а далеко в воспоминаниях своего детства. Он терялся в настоящем времени, прорисовывая свои воспоминания наяву. </p><p>- Помню, когда я был воспитанником, мы занимались по таким же книгам. - меланхолично произнёс Кервин. - Тогда мне было лишь четырнадцать. </p><p>- Как видишь, способы обучения не изменились. - усмехнулся глава храма и подошёл к архивариусу. </p><p>- А вот способы воспитанников пошутить улучшились. - Кервину, конечно, хотелось засмеяться после воспоминаний о розыгрыше, но не позволил себе этого, так как мог этим смехом разозлить главу храма или унизить, или показать свою невоспитанность. </p><p>- Кстати, как там те мальчики? - спросил архивариус спустя нескольких секунд молчания. </p><p>- Они убрались в комнате. - немного сухо ответил Эрнэил. - Но, я думаю, они ещё должны извиниться перед тобою. </p><p>- Не стоит. Всё-таки я совсем не пострадал. Надеюсь, с Вами всё в порядке? </p><p>- Всё хорошо. Я уже привык к их проделкам. Эти двое только и делают, что устраивают подобное. - устало вздохнул Эрнэил. - Даже не знаю, что с ними делать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Таэль и Лирран этим утром не горели энтузиазмом. Даже после восьмичасового сна они чувствовали себя устлавшими и ослабевшими. Тело ломило с самого момента пробуждения. Сегодня не хотелось ничего: ни есть, ни говорить, ни двигаться. <p>На всех уроках мальчики сидели подозрительно тихо. По крайней мере, только жрецам это казалось подозрительным. Они постоянно оборачивались, несколько раз проверяли стулья перед тем как сесть, боялись даже в приоткрытую дверь проходить, ожидая подвоха. </p><p>Другие воспитанники тоже были обескуражены таким поведением друзей, так как ничего не знали об их наказании. </p><p>- Такое ощущение, что меня переехала повозка с камнями. - сказал лис-перевёртыш, когда они сели за самый дальний стол, положив на него голову. </p><p>- Аналогично. - устало ответил Таэль. - Пойдём потом в библиотеку? </p><p>- Пойдём. Сразу после обеда. - еле выговорил Лирран, прикрывая глаза.</p><p>- Будет забавно, если мы уснём прямо здесь. - хихикнул подросток. </p><p>- Это точно. </p><p>Мальчишки вправду задремали прямо за столом. Из окон на них падали тёплые лучи солнца, которое так редко появлялось на небе. Но внезапно их разбудил звук тарелок. Суп поставили прямо перед мальчишками. Таэль и Лирран тут же проснулись и недовольно посмотрели на раздражителя. Это был помощник главы храма Прародительницы - Дэмин. </p><p>- Быстрее заканчивайте с обедом. - недовольные тоном произнёс помощник. - Глава Эрнэил ждёт вас двоих в своём кабинете. </p><p>- Зачем? - подозрительно покосился на него Сам-шучу-сам-смеюсь-Ларри. </p><p>- Узнаете. Но глава сказал, что это очень важный разговор к вам и что он не требует отлагательств. </p><p>Таэль и Лирран переглянулись, когда помощник покинул их. Мальчикам не пришлось задавать вопросы вслух, всё и так было видно по глазам. "Зачем?!"</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мальчишки постучали в дверь и зашли после краткого "входите". В кабинете был только Эрнэил, вчерашнего гостя здесь не было, что послужило плохим знаком для Таэля и Лиррана. Посторонних глаз нет - значит, глава храма им точно по голове настучит и не побоится произвести на гостя плохое впечатление. <p>- Проходите, мальчики. У меня к вам важный разговор. - более-менее спокойно сказал Эрнэил. </p><p>Таэль и Лирран вновь с подозрением переглянулись и прошли к столу главы храма. Жрец посмотрел сначала на Таэля, потом перевёл взгляд на Лиррана, глубоко вздохнул и с некоей печалью в голосе сказал: </p><p>- Вам, мальчики, прийдётся расстаться. </p><p>- Что?! - ошеломлено, в два голоса, воскликнули подростки. </p><p>- Как?! - продолжил Таэль. </p><p>- Зачем?! - вопрошал Сам-шучу-сам-смеюсь-Ларри. </p><p>- Успокойтесь-успокойтесь. - примирительно сказал глава храма. - Это всего на год. </p><p>- На год?! - хором воскликнули они. </p><p>- Тихо! - глава храма стукнул кулаком по столу. Ему уже надоело, что его постоянно прерывают. Мальчики тут же успокоились и посмотрели на Эрнэила нечитаемым взглядом. - Это всего на год. Помощник нашего гостя - очень уважаемого архивариуса - не смог поехать с ним. Поэтому я предложил господину Кервину выбрать помощника из числа наших жрецов, но он попросил кого-нибудь из воспитанников. И он выбрал Таэля. - глава храма кивнул в сторону мальчика. </p><p>- Но, почему я? - с недоумением спросил мальчишка. </p><p>- Кервин увидел в тебе совершенно чистую душу. Ещё в детстве ты обладал ею, поэтому мы и приняли тебя в храм Прародительницы. </p><p>- Я думал, сюда принимают всех. - возразил лис-перевёртыш. </p><p>- Не всех. Но Таэль немного отличается от остальных наших воспитанников тем, что душа у него, как у младенцев, абсолютно чистая. </p><p>- Тогда, почему я, обладатель этой самой совершенно чистой души, ничего об этом не знаю? - раздражённо выдал мальчик. - Почему Вы мне никогда об этом не говорили? </p><p>- В этом не было необходимости. - пожал плечами Эрнэил. </p><p>- Но сейчас она появилась. - закончил за жреца не менее удивлённый Лирран, который очень хорошо скрывал свой шок. </p><p>- Да. - согласно кивнул глава храма. - Но это лишь на один год. Господину Кервину лишь нужно привести в порядок архивы одной дворянской семьи, потом он вернётся. Кстати, в этом есть и положительные стороны, Таэль. - Эрнэил посмотрел на мальчика. - Ты сможешь посмотреть королевство и, возможно, в будущем тоже станешь архивариусом. </p><p>- Но я не хочу ехать! - гневно и дерзко возразил Таэль. - Я не давал своего согласия на это! </p><p>- Таэль,... - попытался успокоить его глава храма. </p><p>- Ничего не говорите! Я Вам не поверю! И помощником не буду! - крикнул мальчишка и выбежал из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью. Эрнэил вновь тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. </p><p>- Я с ним поговорю. - сказал Лирран и тоже вышел из кабинета. Перевёртыш хорошо понимал эту агрессию друга. И при этом он знал, что это великолепный шанс выбраться из храма и, возможно, положить начало хорошему будущему. Осталось только достучаться до Таэля. Он ведь ещё маленький и ничего не понимает в этом. А Лирран, как старший, должен "направить его на путь истинный", как говорил всегда их учитель.  </p><p>Лис-перевёртыш отыскал Таэля в их любимом месте - библиотеке. Мальчик сидел на подоконнике у окна и смотрел на бесконечные холмы. Небо снова заволокло серыми тучами. Брови Таэля были сильно нахмурены, губы - плотно сжаты, руки - сложены на груди. В общем, всем своим видом он выражал высшую степень возмущения. </p><p>Лирран тихо, но при этом не скрывая своего присутствия, подошёл к мальчику и присел рядом. Сначала он молчал, смотря в окно, показывая, что не настаивает на решении главы храма. Потом внезапно начал:</p><p>- Таэль, глава прав. - мальчик заметно вздрогнул и сильнее нахмурился. - Ты сможешь выбраться в мир. Это не всем удается. Например, Дэмин провёл в храме всю свою жизнь. Он всю жизнь был в этих стенах, он не видел то, что находится дальше этих холмов. А ты, хотя бы на год, сможешь выбраться, посмотреть мир. </p><p>- Я не хочу бросать тебя. - тихо проговорил Таэль. </p><p>- Ты меня не бросишь. Ты же вернёшься! А я никуда не денусь. А, когда ты вернёшься спустя год, расскажешь о своих приключениях, и мы снова будем разыгрывать главу, его помощников, учителей. А пока тебя не будет, я придумаю новые приколы. - ободряюще сказал Лирран, положив руки на плечи мальчика. - Это шанс, Таэль. Его нельзя потерять. Обещай, что поедешь и повеселишься во время поездки. </p><p>- Ладно. - нехотя сдался мальчишка. - Обещаю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Булочки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующее утро Таэль уже был собран в путь. Ему предоставили сменную одежду и две новые пары обуви. Мальчик поблагодарил своих учителей и главу за их доброту, которую они появлялись по отношению к нему, когда мальчик не шалил. Потом попрощался со старым библиотекарем. Таэль до сих пор помнит, как они пообещали старичку убраться в библиотеке, но не сделали этого. Главное, что библиотекарь ещё не вспомнил об этом. </p><p>Мальчик, также, попрощался с соседями по комнате. И с Лирраном. С лисом-перевёртышом он прощался весь день. Даже, когда они уже стояли у кареты, Таэль обнимал Лиррана так крепко, будто его провожали на смерть, а не в путешествие. </p><p>- Я буду скучать. - хриплым от сдерживаемых слёз голосом сказал Таэль. Он посмотрел на Лиррана и понял, что во взгляде подростка тоже читается вселенская печаль. </p><p>- Я тоже. - тем же тоном проговорил Сам-шучу-сам-смеюсь-Ларри. А потом ободряюще улыбнулся. - Я хочу кое-что тебе подарить. Чтобы было не скучно во время поездки в карете. </p><p>Лирран достал из глубоких карманов своих штанов маленькую книжечку. Она была больше похожа на блокнот в кожаном переплёте. Таэль принял подарок и быстро пролистал книжечку. </p><p>- Сказки? - с некоим удивлением спросил он, посмотрев на друга. </p><p>- Да. Думаю, они тебе понравятся. Там самые интересные. </p><p>- Спасибо большое. - немного смутившись, поблагодарил Таэль, прижимая книжку к груди. - Я обязательно привезу тебе что-нибудь. </p><p>- Спасибо за заботу, но мне ничего не нужно. </p><p>- Всё равно привезу. </p><p>Атмосфера разговора незаметно сменилась, поэтому напряжённость между друзьями пропала. Вместо угнетающей обстановки была непринуждённая дружеская атмосфера. Они вновь шутили и разговаривали о всякой чепухе, как и раньше. Теперь Таэль чувствовал не вселенскую грусть из-за путешествия, а лёгкую, давящую на грудь печаль. Совсем скоро ему прийдётся покинуть своего первого и единственного друга. </p><p>Вскоре разговоры стихли. Мальчишки посмотрели вдаль, туда, куда идёт маршрут кареты архивариуса. Таэля ждала неизвестность. Он даже предположить не мог, что ожидает его за бескрайними холмами, какое небо будет висеть над его головой: привычное серое или же мальчик увидит чистую синеву. Все эти вопросы крутились в голове, но найти ответы на них можно будет не скоро. </p><p>Лирран уже посчитал примерный маршрут. Сначала им нужно доехать до этой библиотеки. Это займёт чуть меньше ста дней. Услышав такой прогноз, Таэль отчаянно застонал. Он помнил, какой в прошлой жизни Лиза была нетерпеливой - не могла вытерпеть дорогу в два часа. А тут целых сто дней! </p><p>Течение мыслей прервал голос жреца Кервина:</p><p>- Ты готов, Таэль? - мягко спросил он. </p><p>- Да. - кивнул мальчишка, посмотрев на жреца. Потом снова повернулся к Лиррану и обнял на прощание. - Пока. - тихо выговорил он. </p><p>- До скорого. - улыбнулся перевёртыш. Они отстранилась друг от друга, чтобы не было тяжело расставаться. </p><p>Таэль сел в карету вместе с архивариусом Кервином. Внутри было теплее, чем на улице. Это немного напоминало автобус - внутри всегда будет тепло, даже зимой. </p><p>В карете было довольно удобно и уютно. Полностью деревянная коробка изнутри была обшита чем-то очень мягким, так что можно было любую стенку использовать, как подушку. Узкие, но не слишком, лавочки с двух сторон тоже были очень мягкими. А возле окна был приделан небольшой столик, напоминающий купе в поезде. </p><p>Вообще вся обстановка вправду напоминала поезд, только более пафосный. Ткани тёплых оттенков, небольшие подушечки, даже шторка у окна, ткань которой была расписана, как китайский шёлк. Было ощущение, что они будут путешествовать как VIP-персоны. Хотя до этого гордого именования осталось только красное вино в изящных фужерах, которые были бы постоянно полными благодаря регулярному подливанию. </p><p>Кервин разместился на противоположной от Таэля лавочке и посмотрел на мальчишку, высовывающегося в окно и машущего на прощание своему лучшему другу. Жрец не мог оторваться от столь милой картины. Ему сразу вспомнился день, когда его самого взял в помощники известный архивариус. Тогда Кервин был чуть старше Таэля. Он тоже долго прощался с друзьями, так же махая им из окна на прощание. К сожалению, в случае Кервина, это было прощание, а не расставание. </p><p>Карета уже отъехала далеко от храма Прародительницы. Здание с прекрасной девушкой скрылось за холмами. Таэль залез внутрь и закрыл окно, так как на улице вновь собирался дождь, подул холодный ветер. </p><p>Первые мгновения они ехали в тишине, наблюдая, как на небе сгущаются тучи. Но потом Кервин решил за говорить с мальчиком: </p><p>- Тот лис-перевёртыш твой друг? - дружелюбно спросил он. </p><p>- Да. Его зовут Лирран. - с улыбкой ответил Таэль. Он шестым чувством ощущал, что этот человек не желает ему зла. - А как Вы узнали, что Лирран - перевёртыш? Я просто часто слышал разговоры людей, которые сразу же это определяли. А я никак не могу понять, как? </p><p>- Всё просто. - усмехнулся Кервин. - От перевёртышей исходит особая магическая аура. Она очень тихая и ненавязчивая, поэтому её можно почувствовать только, когда посмотришь на перевёртыша. А какая вторая форма можно распознать по внешности. </p><p>- Значит, не все люди чувствуют перевёртышей?</p><p>- Все. Просто это приходит со временем: у кого позже, у кого раньше. Странно, что никто из жрецов не рассказывал тебе об этом. </p><p>- Ну, я просто стеснялся спросить. - Таэль пристыжено опустил голову. </p><p>- Почему же? Это же обычное дело для детей - спрашивать обо всем?</p><p>- Просто, я попал в храм совсем неграмотный. Даже не понимал никого. Надо мной все смеялись, только Лирран пытался помочь с обучением. Думаю, поэтому мне показалось, что спрашивать об этом - глупо. </p><p>- Получается, ты стеснялся, что они снова будут смеяться над тобою? </p><p>- Ну, да. Были бы Вы на их месте, делали бы то же самое, я в этом уверен. - с обидой в голосе сказал Таэль. </p><p>- Нет, я бы так не поступил. Не все люди одинаковые. Запомни это. </p><p>- Уж я-то запомню. - хмыкнул мальчик. Всё же в той жизни Лиза часто слышала эти слова от учителей в школе, которые учили их добру. Ну, по крайней мере, как и во всех школах, это обучение шло только на словах, ничего больше не применялось, чтобы сделать своих учеников доброжелательными, отзывчивыми и добродушными. </p><p>- Кстати, Таэль, ты не хочешь перекусить? Нам ехать ещё долго - до ближайшей деревни ещё четыре дня. - быстро сменил тему Кервин.</p><p>- А сколько мы будем ехать, примерно? </p><p>- Нам будет достаточно месяца, чтобы пересечь долину Прародительницы. После этого мы сможем воспользоваться порталом. </p><p>- Тогда, почему нельзя воспользоваться порталом сейчас?</p><p>- Понимаешь, долина Прародительницы - это священное место. Его нельзя порочить своей магией, потому что здесь может быть только магия Прародителей. И эта долина очень обширная. Мы не можем воспользоваться порталом, пока не покинем её, иначе Прародители лишать нас своей опеки и защиты во время нашего путешествия. </p><p>- Понятно. А, почему в долине находятся деревни? </p><p>- Людям же надо где-нибудь жить. А долина Прародительницы самое безопасное место. На этой территории никто никогда не осмелиться устроить битву. Поэтому Прародительница будет защищать этих людей. - архивариус опустил дощечку под лавочкой. Там обнаружилось ниша, где лежали небольшие сумки. Жрец достал одну из них. </p><p>- Тогда, почему все люди не могут перебраться на священную землю, чтобы не страдать во время войны? - продолжал спрашивать Таэль. Кервин поднял взгляд на мальчика. Он смотрел на него с улыбкой, не отрывая глаз. Таэль немного смутился такого внимания и буркнул:</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- Ничего. - Кервин улыбнулся шире. - Просто теперь ты точно ведёшь себя, как любопытный ребёнок. </p><p>- Просто мне стало интересно. - бурчал мальчик, сложив руки на груди. </p><p>- Ладно, только не злись. - усмехнулся архивариус. - Ответ на твой вопрос: потому что долина может принять не всех. </p><p>- Как это? </p><p>- Долина позволяет караванам проезжать здесь, но не всем она позволяет остаться. Прародительница не хочет, чтобы в её долине жили злые люди, чтобы здесь жили люди, у которых прекрасная жизнь, так как они считаются её любимчиками. Тут живут люди, которым было нелегко, но они не зачерствели во время тяжёлых жизненных испытаний. Такие деревни называют Дом Прощённых. Или просто Дом. </p><p>- И долина сама выбирает, кто может остаться здесь? </p><p>- Да. - кивнул жрец, доставая какой-то свёрток из сумки. - Хочешь булочку? Я купил их в одной из таких деревень. Жители готовят очень вкусный хлеб, так что и булочки у них отменные. </p><p>- Спасибо. - сказал Таэль, взяв самую большую из хлебобулочных изделий. Он откусил небольшой кусок для пробы и, не проглотив, вынес свой вердикт:</p><p>- Великолепно! А что за начинка? </p><p>- Не знаю. - пожал плечами Кервин. - Жители Дома не раскрывают своих секретов приготовления. А жаль. Я бы очень хотел каждый день питаться этим произведением искусства. </p><p>- Это верно. </p><p>- Когда приедем в деревню, я обязательно свожу тебя на их рынок. Наверное, мы даже успеем приехать к их ярмарке. </p><p>- Что за ярмарка? </p><p>- Ежегодная ярмарка, на которую приезжают отовсюду. Однажды я был на ней. Жители Домов Прощённых умеют устраивать незабываемые представления. Тебе понравится, я в этом уверен. </p><p>- Зря Вы это сказали. Теперь я не смогу спокойно сидеть от нетерпения. - хихикнул Таэль. </p><p>Разговаривать с Кервином было так легко. Будто с хорошим другом, которого ты не виде очень давно. Они говорили обо всём. И во время этой болтовни Таэль узнал много нового. Лирран был прав, это был прекрасный шанс повеселиться за стенами храма. Когда будет возможность, Таэль обязательно отправит своему другу письмо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Привал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Небо окрасилось всеми оттенками красного: у самой земли лежала розовая полоска, всё дальше и дальше он становился более насыщенным, превращаясь в бордовый и плавно переливаясь в тёмно-синий. Тучи вместе с розовыми облаками двигались вдаль, переливаясь всеми цветами этого заката. Сегодня эти тучи не пролили ни капли, но это означает, что завтра они точно вернутся, чтобы намочить сухую землю. </p><p>Карета плавно остановилась посреди холма. Архивариус Кервин открыл окно и спросил у подходящего к нему наёмника:</p><p>- Почему остановились?</p><p>- Ночью будет гроза. - ответил тот. - Мы не сможем в такую погоду двигаться вперёд, потому что ветер движется в противоположную сторону. </p><p>- Значит, переночуем здесь. - кивнул жрец, закрыл окно и вышел через дверь. Вслед за ним вышел и подросток. Он с интересом посмотрел по сторонам. Пара наёмников, которые сопровождали Кервина, помогали жрецу достать некоторые вещи, чтобы организовать здесь лагерь. </p><p>Ещё один наёмник отошёл в сторону, рассматривая что-то вдали. Таэлю стало любопытно, а нежелание ставить палатку вместе с Кервином возрастало с каждой секундой, пока кучка сваленных для палатки вещей становилась всё больше и больше. Все эти штуки казались каким-то орудием пыток, а не переносным жильём. </p><p>Пацан незаметно подошёл к наёмнику и скромно поинтересовался: </p><p>- Простите, а на что вы смотрите? </p><p>- Хочу выискать добычу. - чересчур чур сёрьёзно, по мнению Таэля, ответил мужчина. </p><p>Хотя этот тон подходил его внешнему виду. Наёмник немного отличался от других своим ростом - уж больно он низкий. Он где-то полторы головы не дотягивал до других представителей этой не замысловатой профессии. Но ещё он обладал мужественными резкими чертами лица, а прямо под левым глазом на загорелой коже был выведен заметный шрам, и, кажется, рана эта было довольно глубокой. Тёмные волосы мужчины были заплетены в толстую косу, которая свисала до талии наёмника. </p><p>Он был облачён в странного вида доспехи, состоящие из железной кольчуги и твёрдых кожаных пластин, которые защищали грудь, спину, ноги до колен и руки до самых запястий. Также наёмник носил перчатки, только на правой перчатке не было пальцев. </p><p>Таэль заметил ещё одну странность, пока рассматривал мужчину, - три меча. На поясе наёмника висело три меча разной длины, из разного металла и, казалось, из совершенно разных мест. Первый был похож скорее на орудие для охоты на мамонта: толстый, очень длинный, с рукоятью из того же металла, обмотанной какой-то ярко-красной тканью. Лезвие не сверкало на солнце ослепительным блеском, так как половина меча была в засохшей крови, которую невозможно было отодрать с гладкой поверхности (или наёмник просто не особо и пытался). </p><p>Второй меч был более коротким, но не менее интересным. Он напоминал иглу, которая сужалась к концу, создавая невероятно острое и смертоносное оружие. Металл был Таэлю не известен. Он отдавал желтизной, не отдавал привычным металлическим блеском. Было даже ощущение, что меч сделан из песка. Рукоятку меча обвивала живность, напоминающая ящериц. </p><p>А третий меч был точной копией японского меча из музея. Катана даже издалека казалась очень острой и смертоносной. Рукоятку украшала искусно сделанная голова дракона, который разинул пасть с намерением выстрелить из нее огнём. </p><p>- А что именно Вы ищите? - невинно продолжил расспрашивать Таэль, отрываясь от разглядывания наёмника. </p><p>- Твой будущий ужин. - так же хмуро ответил мужчина. </p><p>- А что будет на ужин? </p><p>- Пока не знаю. </p><p>- А когда узнаете? - сейчас мальчику очень хотелось рассмеяться. Всё же тот факт, что Лиза попала в тело ребёнка каким-то образом влиял на её поведение. Будто женщина вернулось в своё детство, когда она могла довести своими вопросами родителей до белого коленья. Но наёмник никак не показывал свои эмоции, хотя Таэль шестым чувством чувствовал, что раздражает наёмника. Поэтому было интересней его бесить. </p><p>- Когда поймаю, тогда и узнаю. </p><p>- А, когда поймаете? </p><p>- Пацан, - раздражённо, сквозь зубы, проговорил наёмник. - Лучше иди и помогай своему наставнику. </p><p>Таэль взглянул на Кервина, который увлечённо руководил наёмниками. Палатка была почти собрана, оставалось только как следует прибыть её к земле. Мальчик вновь повернулся к открывшемуся перед ним прекрасному виду и беззаботно сказал: </p><p>- Я буду только мешаться. - и пожал плечами. </p><p>- Тогда просто не мешай мне, мелкий. - наёмник зло зыркнул на Таэля и вернулся к поиску добычи. </p><p>Внезапно из длинной травы не далеко от них вылетела стая птиц. Они напоминали уток, только были чуть больше и в окрасе перьев приобладали рыжие и алые цвета. Они спешно махали крыльями, стремясь взлететь выше и скрыться от охотника. Но наёмник оказался очень быстр. Таэль даже не успел заметить, как мужчина достал пару небольших ножей и метнул их в стаю. Ножи сбили три птицы, которые стремительно полетели вниз, на холодную твёрдую землю.  </p><p>Наёмник с совершенно бесстрастным лицом подошёл к самой ближней подстреленной птице. Та не двигалась, только перья на крыльях трепетали от лёгкого ветерка. Мужчина посмотрел на свою добычу.</p><p>В этой сцене Таэль заметил что-то устрашающее. Страх холодил спину, или это просто холодный ветер дул сзади? Наёмник был страшен. По его хищному взгляду было видно, что он не видит никакой разницы между птицей и человеком. Мужчина без малейших колебаний мог убить даже маленького ребёнка. Он был жесток во время боя, беспрерывно взмахивая мечом. Наёмник заранее угадывал, какой из трёх мечей был бы самым полезным в бою. И ещё... Он даже мог убить себя, если от него это потребует наниматель. </p><p>Всё это Таэль прочитал в его движениях, в его взгляде, в тоне его голоса. Мужчина показался ему весьма странным, так как до этого ни Таэль, ни Лиза не встречали подобных людей. Лиза видела жестоких, преданных, безжалостных (в этой категории на первом месте стоял её горячо любимый начальник), но она никогда не встречала человека, объединяющего все эти не во всех случаях отрицательные качества. </p><p>Наёмник подобрал все три туши, вытащил из их тел окровавленные ножи, которые попали точно в цель. Не позаботясь о будущем ножей, он, не вытирая кровь, спрятал их. Мужчина развернулся к лагерю и пошёл к месту, где уже разжигали костёр. Проходя мимо Таэля, мужчина ехидно поинтересовался:</p><p>- Вот твой ужин. Ты доволен? </p><p>Мальчик, находясь в некоей прострации лишь отстранённо кивнул. Изменение тона наёмника немного сбило с толку, но бывший воспитанник был поражён не этим, а странным ощущением, которое осталось после взгляда в эти жестокие, бездушные глаза. Так сложно представить, что таких людей, как этот мужчина, он точно встретит ни один и ни два раза. Таэль был в этом уверен. </p><p>Из такого состояния его вывел живой и добрый голос Кервина: </p><p>- Таэль, - жрец положил руку на плече подростка. - Пошли. Поможешь с приготовлением ужина. Да и одеться тебе надо потеплее, ночью здесь холодно. </p><p>Таэль кивнул и направился к костру, всячески пытаясь не смотреть в сторону наёмника. Мужчина смотрел на него так же, как и на тех птиц, - как на добычу... </p><p>Рядом с костром было тепло и уютно, и даже устрашающий взгляд наёмника не мог это изменить. Таэлю досталось мясо с груди птицы, так как там не было костей и лишнего жира. Оно было очень вкусным и напоминало что-то очень знакомое, но мальчишка никак не мог понять, что именно. Возможно Лиза ела что-нибудь с подобным вкусом. </p><p>Пока все ели, Кервин решил начать невозмутимую беседу просто фразой: "Прекрасная сегодня погода!" С ним заговорил второй наёмник, который выглядел более дружелюбно. Его кожа была бледная, даже болезненная. Хотя Таэль подумал, что это может быть какая-нибудь расовая особенность или просто у него такая кожа. Волосы второго наёмника были цвета молочного шоколада, их шёлк блестел в свете огня. Почему-то мужчина не заплетал их, а позволял им лежать на плечах и спине. Но при хорошем рассмотрении Таэль заметил в его волосах монетки и маленькие шарики. </p><p>- Сегодня Луна будет яркой. - вставил свою фразу третий самый молчаливый наёмник. Что-то странное мальчик уловил в его голосе. А, может, просто показалось. </p><p>- В этом Вы правы. - согласился Кервин. </p><p>- Не обращайтесь ко мне на "Вы". - со смешком произнёс мужчина. - Я этого ещё не заслужил. </p><p>Третий наёмник раньше никогда не разговаривал. Ну, по крайней мере Таэль ни разу не слышал его голоса. Хотя мужчина итак был весьма загадочен. Нижнюю часть лица он скрывал какой-то потрепанной чёрной тканью, а все волосы были заправлены в капюшон так, что Таэль не смог узнать их цвета. Наёмник всегда был закутан в плащ. Зато были видны глаза - тёплые серые глаза.</p><p>- Почему же?! - удивился Кервин. - Вы сопровождаете меня по собственной воле, а не потому, что я Вам заплатил. Вы заслуживаете уважения. </p><p>- Я отправился с Вами, потому что мне нужно туда же, куда и Вам. И только. </p><p>- Но ведь это тоже считается! - сказал Таэль, и все посмотрели на него. - Вы готовы проделать этот долгий путь, пусть и со своей целью. Но Вы смогли при этом помочь и моему наставнику, охраняя его и меня во время этого путешествия. </p><p>- Видите, даже Таэль со мной согласен. А он точно знает, что говорит. - улыбнулся жрец и тепло посмотрел на мальчика. </p><p>- Да, - добро усмехнувшись, согласился третий наёмник. - Он уж точно знает. Дети всегда говорят всё, что у них на уме. Не то, что взрослые. </p><p>- Не могу с Вами не согласиться. </p><p>Сразу после ужина все улеглись спать. Огонь не тушили, чтобы отгонять хищников. Таэль и Кервин спали в карете, где можно было разложить лавочки, превращая их в небольшие, но удобные кровати. Мальчик заснул сразу же, так как не страдал бессонницей в непривычных или незнакомых местах. Во сне он вспоминал о привычных буднях в храме. Он улыбнулся, продолжая спокойно сопеть в подушку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Вимаан</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Таэль проснулся рано утром. Он максимально тихо выбрался из кареты, стараясь не разбудить Кервина. На улице пахло свежестью. Видимо, ночью прошёл небольшой дождь. Но утром светило яркое солнце, наполняя мир яркими красками и приятным мягким теплом. Роса под ногами всего за два шага успела намочить обувь Таэля. </p><p>Но мальчик не концентрировал свое внимание на холоде, который касался его ног через сапоги. Его больше интересовал восход солнца. Небо уже стало светлым, поэтому Таэль понял, что сейчас не так уж и рано, как он предполагал до этого. </p><p>Со стороны палатки послышался шорох. Мальчик резко повернул голову. На улицу вышел третий наёмник. Самый тихий и незаметный. Он вышел уже в плаще и маске. Капюшон был привычно натянул на голову. </p><p>"Может, он и спит в этой одежде?!" - подумалось подростку. Хотя эта мысль была довольно забавна. Таэль незаметно улыбнулся. </p><p>Во время вчерашней беседы перед костром наёмник сказал своё имя - Вимаан. Но попросил называть его прозвищем, которое он получил во время своего долгого путешествия, Искатель. По рассказам Вимаана, он долго путешествовал по всему королевству и учился разным техникам боя, искал легендарное оружие, которое считали давно утерянным. Завороженный невероятными историями Таэль слушал Искателя с открытым ртом, поэтому половина его ужина, выпадающего изо рта, оказывалась на одежде мальчика. </p><p>- Доброе утро! - вежливо поздоровался Таэль. </p><p>- Доброе. - привычным тихим голосом сказал наёмник и кивнул мальчику. </p><p>Вскоре весь лагерь проснулся. И наполнился непривычным негромким шумом. Третий наёмник отправился помогать Кервину с завтраком. Таэль лишь наблюдал со стороны, как они быстро нанизали продукты, чтобы после поджарить на костре. </p><p>Вимаан делал это так быстро и точно, казалось, что у него получаются все кусочки одинаковой толщины. Хоть линейкой проверяй! Видимо, долгие путешествия успели заострить это просто движение, как его собственный нож. По сравнению с молчаливым наёмником, Кервин делал это более лениво и непринуждённо. Такое ощущение, будто эти мужчины были созданы на подобии знака "инь-янь", чтобы когда-нибудь встретиться. И чтобы кто-нибудь, вроде Таэля, заметил это. Такие размышления немного развлекали мальчика, пока он наблюдал за готовкой. </p><p>Внезапно в поле зрения подростка появился первый наёмник. Страшный и холодный мужчина ни с кем не поздоровался, даже не посмотрел на них. Хотя Таэль был очень рад этому факту, так как сильно боялся вновь почувствовать на себе этот жестокий жуткий взгляд. </p><p>Позавтракав, они начали собираться.  </p><p>Когда наёмники уже седлали лошадей, Таэлю в голову пришла весёлая мысль и он поспешил к своему наставнику: </p><p>- Кервин, можно мне покататься на лошади? </p><p>Жрец сначала удивился, но потом улыбнулся и кивнул. </p><p>- Хорошо, разрешаю. - ответил он. - Только поедешь вместе с Вимааном. И слушайся его. </p><p>Потом Кервин повернулся и окликнул молчаливого наёмника. Тот тут же подъехал к ним на гнедом коне, в гриву которого была вплетена ярко-красная тонкая лента. </p><p>- Вимаан, ты не против покатать Таэля? - спросил его жрец с дружелюбной и просящей улыбкой. </p><p>- Не против. - тихо ответил наёмник и протянул мальчику руку. </p><p>Таэль залез на спину коня и сел впереди наёмника. Посмотрев вниз, он понял, что находится довольно далеко от земли. К счастью, боязнью высоты он не страдал, но всё же ближе прижался к коню, чтобы не упасть с него во время езды. Вимаан взял поводья. Конь начал с медленного непринуждённого бега. </p><p>- Не бойся. - прошелестел наёмник. Его голос был так необычен: он успокаивал, почему-то из-за него хотелось беспрекословно верить Вимаану. - Красный не скинет нас. Он очень спокойный. </p><p>- Ты назвал его Красный? - удивлённо спросил воспитанник, щурясь от потоков ветра, бивших ему в глаза. </p><p>- Да. </p><p>- Но он же чёрного цвета. Так, почему же Красный? </p><p>Они постепенно увеличивали скорость, перегоняя карету и остальных наёмников. К ветру подросток вроде бы уже привык, поэтому ветер не так настырно дул ему в глаза. Хватка ослабла, да и сам Таэль расслабился в седле, почувствовав защиту за своей спиной в лице молчаливого Вимаана. </p><p>- Потому что мне его подарил человек, который очень любил этот цвет. - в его голосе было столько искренности и лёгкой меланхолии. - Он был моим учителем долгое время, но потом мы расстались. </p><p>- А почему? - нетерпеливо спросил Таэль. </p><p>- Обстоятельства. В память о нём я оставил ту красную ленточку в его гриве.</p><p>Вимаан кивнул на чёрную тонкую косичку, в которой проблескивал красный шёлк. Лента так ярко выделялась на фоне чёрного коня, что Таэль мог увидеть её даже издалека. </p><p>Наёмник замолчал, бессловно управляя конём: направлением и скоростью. Мальчику неожиданно стало очень скучно, поэтому он попросил:</p><p>- А расскажешь, как ты ездишь на коне? - наивно поинтересовался воспитанник. - Пожалуйста! - умоляюще протянул он, чтобы наверняка. </p><p>- Конечно. - с радостью согласился наёмник. - Прийдётся ещё объяснять значение некоторых терминов, так что напряги свою память и попытайся запомнить всё. </p><p>Оказалось, Вимаан не такой уж и молчаливый.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя пять дней Таэль уже ехал на лошади сам. Мальчик до сих пор задавался вопросом, как Вимаан уговорил жреца на обучение его верховой езде. Но подросток был счастлив, услышав эту новость. Хотя ему всё равно приходилось помогать взобраться на седло. <p>Ему предоставили красивую светлую лошадку с пшеничного цвета гривой. Она была очень спокойным и дружелюбным животным, поэтому они с Таэлем сразу нашли общий язык. </p><p>Вимаан всегда подробно разъяснял все манипуляции для управления лошадью и только потом позволял подростку проверить это на практике. Иногда Вимаан показывал способы убежать от разбойников на лошади, как нужно уклоняться от стрел и метательных ножей, когда ты едешь верхом. </p><p>- Сегодня я научу тебя пользоваться оружием верхом на коне. - сказал наёмник. </p><p>Они уже разобрали и поставили палатки, развели костёр и поймали парочку птиц. Солнце еще не до конца ушло за горизонт, поэтому у Таэля и Вимаана оставалось время на свой небольшой урок. </p><p>- Каким оружием? - с нетерпением спросил подросток.</p><p>Ему очень нравилось проводить время с наёмникам, слушать его уроки, которые точно когда-нибудь понадобятся Таэлю в будущем. Например, когда на них нападут разбойники, воспитанник сможет защитить Кервина и самого себя. Подросток даже представлял, как вернется в храм Прародительницы и будет показывать Лиррану выученные им приёмчики, слушать восхищения друга и учить его некоторым штучкам. </p><p>- Метательными ножами. Сейчас это самое распространенное оружие, как у благородных воинов короля, так и у обычных крестьян. - Вимаан достал откуда-то из-под одежды один из таких ножей. С виду это был коротенький ножик, которым только колбасу резать. Наёмник покрутил нож в руках. - Возможно, тебе кажется, что это очень простенькое оружие. Но это не совсем так. Да, оружие простое по своему внешнему виду, но пользоваться им не так уж и просто. Метательные ножи, как и другое оружие, вроде мечей, могут быть плохо сбалансированы. Такие ножики редко долетают до цели. </p><p>- Но, если это оружие такое сложное, то почему оно стало таким популярным? - удивлённо спросил Таэль. </p><p>- Потому что их очень удобно носить с собой, легко можно спрятать в сапоге. В общем, его сложность заключается лишь в использовании. С каждым твоим успехом я буду менять ножи. Начнём с самых дорогих, хорошо сбалансированных ножей, которые есть у меня. Когда будешь с первого раза попадать прямо в цель, я буду менять ножи на менее сбалансированные. Так, со временем мы будем увеличивать сложность твоих уроков. </p><p>Вимаан дал Таэлю пять ножей, а один оставил в правой руке. </p><p>- Видишь ту птицу? - спросил Вимаан, кивая в сторону бескрайнего неба, по которому медленно плыла небольшая птица, лениво взмахивая крыльями. </p><p>- Да. - кивнул подросток. </p><p>Наёмник замахнулся и кинул в птицу свой нож. Он попал точно в цель. Птица что-то громко прокричала и упала замертво. </p><p>- Ты видел, как я делал это, много раз. Но теперь ты должен не только смотреть, ты должен запоминать, как я это делаю, хорошо! </p><p>- Хорошо. </p><p>- Теперь я научу тебя целиться. Возьми нож в правую руку и вытяни вперёд. Тяжело? </p><p>- Немного. </p><p>- Теперь стой в такой позе. Ты должен привыкнуть к этой тяжести, чтобы  с лёгкостью попасть в цель. </p><p>Рука начала неметь, а Таэль - морщиться и уставать. Но он мужественно терпел. Он с вызовом поглядывал на Вимаана, будто пытался ему что-то доказать. Зато наёмник немного отвлекал от боли в вытянутой руке. Это продолжалось довольно долго, пока они не услышали голос Кервина:</p><p>- Ужин готов!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ярмарка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- До деревни лишь день пути. - известил Вимаан, разглядывая карту под светом костра. </p><p>После плотного и вкусного ужина все, кроме жуткого наёмника, отдыхали, ютясь у костра, наслаждаясь спокойной ночной тишиной, которую разрушало только потрескивание дерева под пологом ярких языков пламени. Вимаан изучал карту, Кервин и Таэль просматривали подаренную подростку книгу со сказками, а второй наёмник Гер наслаждался тишиной и теплом. </p><p>На новость о скором прибытии в Дом Прощённых все отреагировали одинаково положительно. </p><p>- Как раз к ярмарке успеем! - весело воскликнул Кервин. </p><p>Таэль почувствовал предвкушающее возбуждение. Он был невероятно счастлив. В храме его не особо баловали праздниками, поэтому подростку было очень интересно. Да и в прошлой жизни Лиза даже на школьную дискотеку не ходила, так как её не прельщало весь вечер проводить в компании раздражающих её одноклассников, а в другие места девушку не пускали одну, без родителей. Так что на праздники он был ребёнком не разбалованным. </p><p>Когда они улеглись спать, Таэль ещё долго не мог заснуть, гадая и фантазируя, что он увидит на ярмарке. Подросток почему-то не мог выдумать что-нибудь волшебное и сказочное. В голове у него появлялись только яркие картинки из индийских фильмов, где все пели и танцевали на фоне ярких тканей и невероятно богатой отделки внутренних помещений.  </p><p>Хотя идею со слонами пришлось сразу отмести, так как даже воображение десятилетнего ребёнка понимало, что такие природные условия не благоприятны для этих гигантских животных. </p><p>А ещё он вспомнил вкус тех невероятно аппетитных булочек. Таэль представлял, как вновь попробует их, только на этот раз тесто будет свежим, недавно выложенным из печи. </p><p>С этими мыслями мальчик заснул, а в носу продолжал стоять хорошо запомнившийся ему запах невероятно вкусных булочек, которыми его угостил Кервин.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Таэль скакал вперёд, поднимаясь на высокий холм. Ему хотелось побыстрее добраться до Дома Прощённых. Ветер скользил в коротких тёмных волосах, обдувая голову. Одежда развевалась, била по коже, обдавая эти участки лёгким холодком. Глаза немного слезились от резких потоков воздуха, бьющих прямо в лицо. <p>Светлая грива его лошади, которая теперь носила гордое имя Молния, иногда касалась кожи подростка. Сейчас мальчик чувствовал то, что люди именовали свободой. На душе было легко и свободно, все переживания и тревоги, испытываемые Таэлем ранее, казались лишь мелкими пустяками, вроде оторвавшейся нитки от чайного пакетика. </p><p>Позади ехал Вимаан. Таэль прекрасно слышал топот копыт Красного. Подросток замедлялся, когда по звукам понимал, что едет быстрее кареты. Или, наоборот, ускорялся, когда карета его перегоняла. Кервин не позволял подростку пропасть из его поля зрения. Таэль даже не собирался возражать по этому поводу - ведь жрец отвечает за воспитанника. Поэтому подросток строго соблюдал правило, хотя ему очень хотелось побыстрее оказаться на ярмарке.  </p><p>Внезапно с порывами ветра до Таэля дошёл знакомый вкусный запах свежего хлеба. Сначала воспитанник подумал, что это ему мерещиться из-за разыгравшейся фантазии или голода, но потом он услышал приятную весёлую музыку, разливающуюся издалека по всей территории долины. Таэль незаметно для себя подогнал Молнию. Вскоре они начали отдаляться от кареты, но Кервин не спешил кричать мальчику, чтобы тот приостановился. </p><p>Таэль гнал вперёд, стремясь быстрее преодолеть этот холм и посмотреть что находиться за его бесконечным простором. </p><p>Не успел он и глазом моргнуть, как прямо перед ним появилась целая деревня. Она была небольшой, как себе и представлял подросток. Маленькие светлые домики стояли почти вплотную друг к другу, поэтому были похожи на цефирки на тарелке. Даже отсюда можно было разглядеть большое скопление людей на улицах, яркие фонарики, служившие гирляндой, яркие праздничные ленты... </p><p>Со стороны деревни звучала музыка, призывающая туда, словно мотыльков на свет фонаря. Но Таэль решил не отъезжать от своего наставника ещё дальше, боясь получить после этого взбучку. Хотя подросток никогда не видел, чтобы Кервин кого-то наказывал. Или ругал. Или вообще показывал агрессию. Жрец был буквально иконой спокойствия и умиротворения. Хотелось бы Лизе в прошлой жизни иметь такие же железные нервы. </p><p>Вскоре его нагнала карета наставника вместе с наёмниками. Прямо к Таэлю подъехал Вимаан. Он кивнул в сторону деревни и сказал:</p><p>- Вот мы и здесь. Давай, на перегонки? </p><p>- А Кервин не будет против? </p><p>Со стороны наёмника послышался звук, напоминающий смех, который мужчина попытался сдержать, плотно сжав губы. Но Вимаан тут же успокоился и сказал:</p><p>- Нет, не против. - он помотал головой. - Я пригляжу за тобой. Догоняй!</p><p>Вимаан задорно сверкнул глазами и направил Красного в сторону деревни, сразу разгоняясь. Таэль поспешил за ним, догоняя и обгоняя. Подростка прорвало на смех вместе с Вимааном. Голос у наёмника был таким... Молодым. Появилось ощущение, что он намного младше, чем подросток считал до этого. Да и поведение не подходило взрослому серьёзному человеку. </p><p>Но Таэлю не позволила об этом долго раздумывать весёлая гонка. Они оба мчались к деревне, попеременно обгоняя друг друга. Музыку заглушил шум ветра. Хотя запах стал постепенно приближаться. </p><p>Наконец, Таэль вырвался вперёд, не сдавая своей позиции. Он мчался вперёд, продолжая подгонять Молнию. Он сильно обогнал Вимаана, поэтому уверенно двигался вперёд. Чувство соперничества отозвалось странной лёгкой дрожью в руках, но это не мешало Таэлю управлять лошадью.  </p><p>Белые домики становились всё ближе и ближе, звуки музыки прорвались сквозь толщу ветра. А потрясающий запах булочек стоял в носу и был так близко, что, казалось, прямо сейчас окажутся у подростка во рту, даря свою сладость и нежность теста и тепло.  </p><p>Таэль начал фантазировать о сладости булочек и чуть не врезался в белую стену дома. К счастью, Молния сама поняла, что пора останавливаться. Хотя остановка вышла резкой и неожиданной для подростка, так что он чуть не вылетел из седла. </p><p>К Таэлю подъехал Вимаан. </p><p>- Ты в порядке? - с еле заметной насмешкой спросил наёмник. </p><p>- В порядке. - кивнул воспитанник, а потом, ненадолго задумавшись, выдал:</p><p>- Хотя, как посмотреть. Но я буду в полном порядке только после того, как попробую эти вкусно пахнущие булочки. </p><p>- Я тоже проголодался, но нам нужно ещё найти Гостевой Дом. Он как раз тут недалеко. Заплатим за комнаты для наставника Кервина, других наёмников и для тебя, оставим Красного и Молнию в стойле и пойдём гулять на ярмарку. Позже к нам присоединится наставник.  </p><p>Они слезли с коней и пошли по нешироким уютным улочкам. Видимо, ярмарка только начиналась, потому что жители Дома Прощённых продолжали развешивать гирлянды и яркие ленты, ставить своеобразные ларьки с едой и разной мелочью, которая всё же притягивала заинтересованные взгляды и хорошо раскупалась приезжими. А приезжих здесь точно было много. Богатые купцы, разряженные в меха и драгоценности, сильно выделялись на фоне жителей Дома. </p><p>Все деревенские носили простенькую одежду, в которой обычно преобладал белый цвет. Причём у всех одежда была белоснежно чистой и кажется недавно выглаженной. Народ этот точно был очень чистоплотен, так как улочки деревни были совершенно чистыми. Наверное прямо сейчас засверкает от чистоты. </p><p>Также, жители Дома Прощенных коротко стриглись. Пока Таэль шёл за Вимааном, он не заметил ни одну длинноволосую девушку и ни одного длинноволосого парня. Максимум длины волос - до плеч. Хотя стрижки у всех были разнообразные. Такое ощущение, что Таэль попал на какой-нибудь показ мод, где все модели имели один и тот же стиль, как в плане одежды, так и в плане причёсок. </p><p>Образ горожан был таким спокойным, умиротворённым и добрым. Теперь Таэль понимал, какими должны быть люди, выбранные долиной. </p><p>- Мы пришли. - известил его голос Вимаана. Они стояли перед домиком, ничем не отличающимся от других. Белоснежные стены, бледно-жёлтая крыша, развешанные гирлянды-фонарики, из окон были видны приятного бледно-фиолетового цвета шторы. </p><p>Дверь в домик открылась, и на пороге показался мужчина преклонного возраста, видно, житель Дома Прощённых. Тот тепло и доброжелательно улыбнулся путникам и громко их поприветствовал:</p><p>- Добро пожаловать, путники! Хотите арендовать комнату? </p><p>- Здравствуйте. - Вимаан подошёл к нему. - Да нам нужны три комнаты. </p><p>- Проходите, мы рады гостям. </p><p>Молнию и Красного забрал какой-то парнишка, работник и средний внук хозяина заведения. Наёмник и Таэль прошли в дом. Внутри всё тоже было светлым и уютным. А ещё здесь приятно и не навязчиво пахло цветами и сладостями. Таэлю здесь понравилось. Им предоставили три комнаты комнаты на втором этаже. Они посмотрели комнаты и пошли на ярмарку. </p><p>Выходя они встретили наставника Кервина и остальных наёмников. Оставив все вещи в комнатах, Кервин вместе с Таэлем и Вимааном пошли веселиться. </p><p>Ярмарка уже началась. Улицы быстро заполнились приезжими и местными. Все галдели и шумели, смеялись. Таэль сразу влился в атмосферу праздника. Он умело шнырял между кучками людей, таща за собой Кервина с Вимааном. Мальчику хотелось осмотреть здесь всё, что только можно. Подросток таскал их между торговых рядов, рассматривал всякие вещички в лавках, пробовал булочки и другие сладости. В общем, он гулял, как в последний раз.  </p><p>Потом, когда наставник с наемником повалились на лавочку от усталости, Таэль был полон энергии, которую постепенно расходовал во время игр с другими детьми. Он гонялся за маленькими жителями Дома и смеялся вместе с ними. Такое ощущение, что Лиза вернулась в своё беззаботное детство, когда единственной проблемой был выбор, что съесть первым: печенье или конфету. </p><p>Поздно вечером они пришли в Гостевой Дом и собирались было лечь спать, но тут встал вопрос, кто с кем будет в одной комнате. </p><p>- Господин Кервин, - обратился к жрецу Вимаан. - Думаю, Вам должна достаться отдельная комната. </p><p>- Нет-нет. Лучше я уступлю тебе. Всё-таки везде ходить за Таэлем немного утомляет. А я поселюсь со своим воспитанником. - сказал Кервин. </p><p>- Большое спасибо. - Вимаан благодарно кивнул и пошёл в сторону отдельной комнаты. </p><p>- Пошли спать. - обратился Кервин к сонному Таэлю. - Завтра ещё повеселишься, а через два дня мы поедем дальше. </p><p>- Ага. - пробормотал уставший подросток и поплёлся в свою комнату.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Через два дня они покинули Дом Прощённых.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Горы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Таэля сморило посреди дня, поэтому сейчас он спокойно спал в карете под присмотром Кервина. Подросток полночи не спал. Только недавно ему сказали, что через день они доберутся до портала. И это немного пугало мальчика. Он прекрасно понимал, что тогда станет ещё дальше от храма, который он иногда называл своим домом, не смотря на вредного главу храма, его помощника и нескольких задиристых воспитанников. Но, самое главное, он боялся, что будет очень далеко от своего лучшего и единственного друга - Лиррана. </p><p>Таэль думал об этом всю ночь. Эти мысли беспрерывно метались в голове, заставляя страх выйти из глубин души. Да, воспитаннику было откровенно страшно. Лишь сейчас он начал понимать, что та спокойная страница его жизни давно перелистнулась, сменяясь неизвестностью. Ощущение было даже хуже, чем после выпускного, когда Лиза до конца осознала, что её школьные годы окончены и ждёт её взрослое непредсказуемое будущее. </p><p>Но утром он жалел, что всю ночь думы думал, а не спал. Во время завтрака ему хотелось спать, в седле он чуть не уснул. Заметив его состояние, Кервин отправил его спать в карету. Подросток особо не сопротивлялся, так как он был готов даже правую руку отрезать ради здорового крепкого сна. </p><p>Таэлю было так приятно спать на сиденьи кареты. Никогда бы он не подумал, что сможет так хорошо спать на такой узенькой территории, выполняющую сейчас роль кровати. Наверное, усталость сделала своё чёрное дело. Воспитанник вытянулся в длину лавочки и укрылся мягким одеялом, которое ему достал Кервин. </p><p>Жрец мычал какую-то медленную мелодию. Таэль быстро уснул под спокойный ритм и лёгкое покачивание кареты. </p><p>Когда солнце уже собиралось покидать эту часть земли, Таэль проснулся от странного волнующего чувства. Кервина в карете не было. Да и вообще она не двигалась, стоя на месте. Воспитанник вышел из кареты. Его внимание сразу же притянуло голубоватое свечение за каретой. Таэль прошёл к нему и увидел нечто. </p><p>Голубое свечение крутилось по спирали и, казалось, создаёт еле видные волны в воздухе вокруг себя. Перед этим свечением стояли Кервин и наёмники. Жрец читал заклинание, видимо, направляя его на эту штуку. Таэль подошёл к Вимаану, который внимательно наблюдал за действиями жреца, и спросил:</p><p>- Что делает наставник? И что это за штука? </p><p>- Это портал. - ответил наёмник, на секунду оторвавшись от зрелища. - А господин Кервин с помощью заклинания выбирает место, куда нас должно перенести. </p><p>Таэль встал рядом с наёмником и тоже посмотрел на портал. Это свечение завораживало. Подросток прислушался к словам заклинания, непонятным, неуловимым звукам, при этом звучащим чётко и быстро. Это завораживало. Завораживало как экран телевизора: вроде идёт неинтересная передача про то, как нужно мариновать огурцы, а оторвать глаз всё равно не можешь, вслушиваясь в бесполезную для тебя информацию. </p><p>Вдруг голос Кервина стих. Жрец повернулся к своим спутникам и сказал:</p><p>- Можем ехать дальше. </p><p>Таэль вернулся в карету вместе со своим наставником. Волнение билось в груди, заставляя сердце отбивать молниеносный ритм. Он немного беспокоился по поводу портала. Почему-то подростку в голову лезли жуткие мысли о том, что они попадут не туда, куда надо, или вообще окажутся прямо на краю кого-нибудь обрыва и упадут вниз и умрут, разбившись о твёрдую поверхность. </p><p>Воспитанник машинально схватился за руку Кервина - единственного, кто находился поблизости. Жрец успокаивающе улыбнулся и позволил Таэлю сильно сжимать свою ладонь. Мужчина прекрасно чувствовал волнение подростка. Он сам сильно волновался, когда ему пришлось покинуть храм в шестнадцать лет. Таэль всего на два года младше, но эта разница практически незначительна. </p><p>Хотя воспитанник выглядел младше своих четырнадцати лет из-за довольно низкого роста и слишком уж худощавого телосложения. Да ещё и чересчур детские черты лица. Таэля немного бесило, что он развивается позже своих ровесников. Лиза такого в своей прошлой жизни не проходила. Наоборот, она развивалась слишком быстро. Но и это было не просто, так как жестокие дети (а дети в её школе были очень жестокими) своими насмешками заставляли бедную девочку считать себя неправильной и отвратительной. </p><p>Как оказалось, и в этой жизни Таэля не отгородили от насмешек таких же жестоких мальчишек и отличности от других. Правда, в компании одних взрослых это почти не бросалось в глаза. Все относились к нему нормально, не смеялись, так как уже давно вышли из этого глупого возраста, стали думать не только о своих, но и о чужих чувствах. </p><p>Таэль сильнее сжал руку Кервина, когда голубоватый свет за окном приблизился. Вскоре он стал невыносимо ярким. Подросток с непривычки закрыл глаза, а жрец лишь прищурился. Ещё секунда, и свет пропал, остался позади. Таэль медленно открыл глаза и удивлённо ахнул. </p><p>За окном стоял лес. Причём подросток прекрасно рассмотрел, что высокие ели находятся в горах. Чёрные стволы, покрытые иголками тянулись к небу, стараясь держаться ровно на спусках горы. Складывалось ощущение, что он пытаются встать так, чтобы не упасть с крутой горы. Таэль даже смог примерно рассчитать их расстояние над землёй - метров двадцать. </p><p>А потом он увидел замок. Самая высокая его башня гордо возвышалась над елями. Сам замок наполовину был закопан в землю, видимо, чтобы лучше держаться на горном склоне. Он не выглядел заброшенным или старым. Нет, он выглядел таким чистым, ухоженным и светлым. </p><p>Когда карета подъехала прямо к замку, Таэль сразу же выбежал из кареты. Подросток восторженно ахнул, смотря на пики башен, возвышающиеся над ним и пронизывающие небо. Камни, из которых была построена эта крепость, отличались неестественно светлым цветом. Даже Лиза никогда не видела таких камней. Окна с арками были не очень большими и не очень маленькими,  у замка не было сада, зато на самой высокой башне была своеобразная смотровая площадка, где открывался вид на огромное ущелье, в котором они находились. </p><p>Из замка к ним вышли высокий мужчина средних лет в немного потрепанной одежде и женщина того же возраста в чёрно-белом платье, служанка, наверное. Пара, гостеприимно улыбаясь, подошли к карете и дружно поклонились. </p><p>- Добро пожаловать в замок семьи Риллиен! - поприветствовал их мужчина, когда оба разогнулись. </p><p>- Меня зовут Руна. - представилась девушка. - Я проведу вас в ваши комнаты и покажу, где находятся кухня, столовая и библиотека. Идём за мной. </p><p>Кервин, Таэль и Вимаан послушно двинулись за девушкой, другие же наёмники немного повременили, но тут же догнали свою группу. </p><p>Внутри замок оказался таким светлым, как и снаружи. Стены были украшены шёлковой тканью, которая здесь выполняли роль обоев, на них висело множество картин, чаще всего им встречались именно портреты. Вдоль стен кое-где ещё стояли рыцарские доспехи. Они были такие разнообразные: были и блестящии, как алмаз, и заржавевшие, и помятые в некоторых местах и идеально целые. </p><p>Таэль не мог оторвать глаз. Ему хотелось рассмотреть каждую частичку замка, каждый мазок на картине, особенно хотелось обследовать кухню. Кстати, именно в этой комнате они и оказались. На кухне было всего три работника. И, судя по запаху, они готовили мясо. У Таэля даже скорчилась слюна во рту. </p><p>- Это кухня. В любое время можете приходить , если проголодаетесь. А это наш повар, - женщина указала на тучного мужчину, типичного представителя своей профессии. - Гайс. </p><p>Повар на секунду оторвался от помешивания какого-то соуса красного цвета, посмотрел на новоприбывших, улыбнулся им и вежливо кивнул.  </p><p>- А это его помощники - Ри Ал и Ри Лу. - женщина указала рукой в сторону девушки и парня. Они были практически одинаковыми: оба коротковолосые, кудрявые, с глазами цвета чёрного чая. Они тоже дружелюбно улыбнулись и вернулись к работе. </p><p>Потом они пошли к своим покоям. Руна иногда коротко рассказывала о том или ином помещении. Например, когда они прошли комнату с мольбертами, Таэль спросил, кому она принадлежит. </p><p>- На данный момент она никому не принадлежит. Раньше старшая дочь семьи Риллиен целыми днями рисовала пейзажи за окном, когда приезжала сюда с родителями во время летних каникул. Но сейчас она не имеет возможности приехать, а её родители - тем более. Так что это помещение пустует. Хотя оно не пусто, а заполнено картинами госпожи. Она прекрасно рисует. К сожалению, судьба не дала ей шанса стать художницей. </p><p>- Почему? Что с ней теперь? - спросил любопытный подросток. </p><p>- Она сейчас в столице. В Академии она выучилась на ментального мага и работает в Лекарне Душ. </p><p>- Лекарня Душ? </p><p>- Это место, где тебе помогут пройти через чёрную полосу в жизни или пережить страшный момент в их жизни. - пояснил рядом шедший Вимаан. </p><p>"Ага, типа психологов, только без длиннющих терминов и долгих бесед. Как всё просто!" - подумал Таэль, продолжая слушать рассказ наёмника. </p><p>- Лекари Душ часто помогают воинам, пережившим войну. Ведь они получают глубокие душевные раны после того, как увидели столько жестокости и смертей. Но Лекарей Душ очень мало, как и ментальных магов в общем. </p><p>- Наверное, госпожа много училась, чтобы стать хорошим магом. - задумчиво произнёс Таэль. </p><p>- Всего можно добиться тяжким трудом. - согласился с ним Вимаан.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Письмо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Таэля разместили в комнате рядом между спальнями Вимаана и Кервина на третьем этаже замка. Комната была просто идеальной с точки зрения подростка. Небольшая и не маленькая, светлая, уютная, с мягкой кроватью и большим окном, выходящим на задний двор замка. На окнах висели плотные шторы, которыми можно было полностью скрыть комнату от внешнего мира. </p><p>Ванная находилась на этом же этаже. Об этом их проинформировала та же Руна. Во время объяснений, где брать воду, гости узнали, что замок обеспечен сетью труб, которые и обеспечивают обитателей водой. Таэль был этому рад, так как в храме воспитанникам приходилось самим таскать воду и греть её, чтобы помыться. Теперь же эта процедура не потребует так много усилий. </p><p>Правда количество горячей воды было ограничено, так как сначала её нагревали в огромных ковшах и только потом пускали по трубам. Можно было использовать горячую воду из ковшей лишь два раза за день, но этого было достаточно. </p><p>Потом им показали библиотеку. При взгляде на бесконечные ряды книг Таэль присвистнул. Размер впечатлял и пугал одновременно. Но Кервин сказал, что им нужно разобрать лишь летописи и книги рода. Чем сильно порадовал воспитанника. Он-то уже подумал, что это никогда не закончится.  </p><p>Тренировки с Вимааном продолжались. Теперь наёмник добавил к метательным ножам ещё и охотничий арбалет. Таэль прекрасно управлялся с оружием, поэтому в скором времени надеялся поехать с Вимааном на охоту. </p><p>Спустя неделю после их прибытия другие наёмники уехали из замка. Подростку даже дышать стало легче, когда он провожал взглядом удаляющуюся спину жуткого наёмника. В замке остался только Вимаан. На вопрос Таэля, почему тот до сих пор с ними, почему не вернётся в город, чтобы взять новое задание и заработать, он отвечал:</p><p>- Я поклялся Кервину, что буду сопровождать его в этом путешествии.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Закончился осенний сезон дождей. На землю опустились первые холода. Но Таэль почти не чувствовал их. Сегодня он был очень счастлив, потому что Вимаан наконец-то взял его с собой на охоту. Всё-таки в библиотеке работать, каждый день бумажки разные перебирать, по алфавиту и датам книжки расставлять на полках очень утомляет. И в сон постоянно клонит. <p>А на свежем воздухе хорошо! Таэль в последнее время стал реже кататься на Молнии. Лошадь даже скучать начала. Но теперь она мчится вперёд, отбивая копытами уже давно запомнившийся Таэлю ритм. Подросток наслаждался скачкой, чувствуя, что вот-вот взлетит. </p><p>За спиной у него висел охотничий ручной арбалет. Ещё не заряженный. Они с Вимааном хотели доехать до водопоя, где часто бывали обитатели горного леса. Именно там можно было быстро найти лёгкую добычу. </p><p>- Приехали. - наёмник резко остановил своего коня. Таэль тоже натянул поводья. Молния послушно остановилась рядом с Красным и Вимааном. </p><p>- Оставим коней здесь, а сами незаметно подберёмся к водопою. - сказал наёмник, слезая с коня и привязываться его к ближайшему дереву. </p><p>- Ясно. - кивнул Таэль и слез с Молнии. </p><p>К водопою они подошли медленно и тихо, стараясь не наступать на сухие ветки и не шуршать багровой листвой под ногами. Скрывались за деревьями и не подходили слишком близко к водопою, чтобы не выдать себя и не напугать добычу. К их счастью, листья полностью опали только с верхушек деревьев, а ближе к земле ветки оставались пушистыми. </p><p>Листва хорошо скрывала охотников. Со стороны водопоя их было практически не видно, а с их осторожностью ещё и неслышно. Таэль натянул тетиву на арбалете, заряжая его короткой стрелой. Как только он закончил, вернулся в исходную позицию, терпеливо ожидая появление зверя. </p><p>К водопою подошёл олень. Изящное животное опустило голову и прикоснулись к водной глади. </p><p>Таэль и Вимаан прицелились. Доля секунды, и их стрелы вонзаются в тело молодого оленя. Он падает замертво. </p><p>- Молодец. - похвалил Таэля наёмник. </p><p>Вимаан донёс оленя на своих плечах до Красного с Молнией. Воспитанник же нёс его арбалет, хотя его ноша - ничто, по сравнению с тяжестью их добычи. Но Таэль был горд. Впервые он вышел на крупную охоту и сразу же подстрелил целого оленя! </p><p>Оленя решили повезти на Молнии. Вимаан закрепил тяжелое тело их добычи верёвками к лошади. Они залезли на спины коней и поехали обратно в замок. Назад они не торопились. Охотники не спеша скакали по протоптанной дорожке, Вимаан же решил начать разговор:</p><p>- Первая охота и такой трофей! Считай, ты стал практически воином. Теперь буду брать с собой на каждую охоту. </p><p>- Спасибо. А то в библиотеке иногда так скучно. - пожаловался Таэль. </p><p>- Точно ничего интересного не нашёл? Говорят, у рода Риллиен очень богатая библиотека. Точнее, три библиотеки. Они нанимали лучших переписчиков, чтобы все их фолианты были в тройном экземпляре, на случай уничтожения одной из библиотек. </p><p>- Вот это да! - восхитился подросток. - Надеюсь, в остальных библиотеках им не нужно наводить порядок! </p><p>- Об этом можешь не волноваться. - усмехнулся Вимаан. - Две другие библиотеки Кервин уже посетил. </p><p>- Значит, это его последняя библиотека рода Риллиен. - кивнул сам себе Таэль. - Как думаешь, это действительно будет длиться год? </p><p>- Да. Обычно Кервин даже раньше заканчивает. - кивнул наёмник и понимающе посмотрел на поникшего подростка. - Ты скучаешь, я вижу. И понимаю. Может, ты отправишь своему другу письмо? </p><p>- Письмо? А сколько оно будет доходить? - тут де оживился воспитанник. </p><p>- Если его отнесу я, то лишь две недели. - по морщинкам, образовавшимся у глаз, можно было понять, что Вимаан улыбнулся. </p><p>- Ты?! Правда?! Ну, я не знаю. - внезапно смутился Таэль. - Это же опасно. Нет! Знаешь, не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось! А есть какой-нибудь другой способ? </p><p>- Есть. Менее быстрый, зато более безопасный. Можно послать письмо птицей. В замке как раз разводят таких птиц. Позаимствуем одну. Думаю, тебе позволят. </p><p>- Это точно. </p><p>Таэля в замке баловали. Подросток и сам это понимал. Всё же он был мальчиком послушным, энергичным и очень милым. Повар накладывал ему порцию побольше, чем у остальных. Служанка всегда прощала ему, когда подросток ходил в грязной обуви по только что помытому полу, Кервин разрешал частые перерывы в работе. В общем, Таэль живёт, как в раю. </p><p>И ему это нравилось. Единственное, чего не хватало в его новой прекрасной жизни, так это Лиррана. Таэль сделал себе мысленную пометку сразу же по возвращению в замок написать лучшему другу письмо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Таэль в упор смотрел на чистый пергамент. Он размышлял над письмом. Думал, как выразить всё свое настроение в словах. Он хотел рассказать Лиррану обо всём, что случилось с ним. Ещё немного поразмыслив, подросток обмакнул перо в чернила и начал писать: <p>
  <i>"Дорогой Лирран."</i>
</p><p>Да, начало довольно типичное, но по-другому Таэль не может. </p><p>
  <i>"Я всё же смог отправить тебе это письмо."</i>
</p><p>Нет, звучит так, будто он чересчур ленивый, чтобы уделить больше времени для лучшего друга. Поэтому Таэль собирался зачеркнуть предложение, но чуть позже решил не разводить грязь и продолжил писать. </p><p>
  <i>"Я уже прибыл на место, где должен был помогать в качестве помощника жреца-архивариуса. Это небольшая резиденция известного и богатого рода."</i>
</p><p>Таэль подумал, что лучше не писать местонахождение замка и название рода - а вдруг кто-нибудь перехватит письмо?</p><p>
  <i>"Здесь меня балуют, как маленького ребёнка. Но это здорово."</i>
</p><p>Так, а это звучит как хвастовство. </p><p>
  <i>"Меня научили охотиться. Я делаю успехи. Обязательно привезу тебе пару метательных ножей и тоже научу ими пользоваться."</i>
</p><p>Ну, им будет весело. Главное, чтобы глава храма эти самые ножи не заметил. </p><p>
  <i>"А как дела у тебя? Что делаешь? Кстати, спасибо за книжку сказок, она очень интересная."</i>
</p><p>Добавил Таэль на всякий случай. </p><p>
  <i>"Прошло уже полгода, осталось ещё столько же. Я скучаю по тебе и храму. Надеюсь, в скором времени увидимся! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Твой лучший друг Таэль."</i>
</p><p>Подросток свернул письмо трубочкой и подвязал красной ленточкой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Тайны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тёплые лучи солнца проходились по бесконечным рядам переплётов. Они освещали всю библиотеку ярким светом через большие окна. В такой обстановке Таэлю работалось легко и даже с каким-то наслаждением. Подросток сидел на полу, который давно согрелся под его телом и горячим солнцем. </p><p>Он листал книгу "Семейное древо рода Риллиен". Даже звучит скучно, но подросток нашёл что-то интересное в этой книге, так как медленно перелистывал страницы, разглядывая их. А дело в том, что каждая страничка была украшена мастерски нарисованными геометрическими узорами. Сразу видно, работа профессионального художника-граффиста. </p><p>Рядом с книгой и огромной стопкой других родовых фолиантов стояла тарелка с булочками. Подросток иногда отщипывал от булочки кусочек и клал в рот. Хлебобулочными изделиями его часто баловал повар, чему Таэль был безмерно рад, так как покушать он любил. А еда у Гайса была великолепна. </p><p>Всё же Лиза за свои годы жизни забыла, каково это - быть подростком. Прекрасное ощущение полной свободы, непринужденные и ленивые мысли, не обременяющие размышления, которые сильно контрастировали с её прошлой жизнью, когда каждую секунду приходилось следовать четкому расписанию. Особенно было трудно в рабочие дни. </p><p>Но сейчас было спокойно.  </p><p>Единственные моменты, когда приходилось "включать мозги" - это тренировки с Вимааном. Наёмник никогда не превращал сражение в бессмысленное и беспощадное насилие против друг друга. Каждый их бой представлял собой сложную, рассчитанную заранее стратегию. Однажды Таэль пытался нарисовать схему одной из их тренировок, но это оказалось очень сложным, так как голова в те моменты была сосредоточена на по стройке стратегии и запоминать каждое движение практически невозможно. </p><p>В библиотеке думать много не приходилось: просто просматривай содержание книги и клади на нужную полку. Написанное было не совсем интересным.  </p><p>Немного бесило то, что все родовые книги заканчивались на середине. Как понял Таэль, книги менялись каждые сто лет. Экономная Лиза наверняка бы возмущалась из-за пустой траты ценной бумаги, но, к счастью для владельцев библиотеки, Таэль немного отличался от женщины с Земли. Они были похожи поведением и имели практически одинаковые черты характеров, но всё же отличались друг от друга. Будто все качества Лизы смешали ещё с кем-то, создавая новую личность, - похожую и в то же время не похожую на неё. </p><p>Воспитанник иногда, во время отдыха, ходил по библиотеке в надежде найти книгу, где можно будет найти что-нибудь о путешествие по мирам или хотя бы описание теории, что такое возможно. Пока удавалось найти только художественную литературу, на которую позже он и отвлекался, совершенно забыв о первоначальной цели поисков. </p><p>В библиотеку зашёл Кервин и тихо подошёл к своему воспитаннику. </p><p>- Скоро обед. - известил жрец. - Но я вижу, ты давно наелся. - шутливо произнёс он, кивая на тарелку с булочками.</p><p>- Это предобеденный перекус. Так-то я до сих пор голодный. - с важным видом пояснил Таэль, оторвавшись от работы.  </p><p>- Раз голодный, так иди обедать. </p><p>- А что на сегодня приготовил Гайс? - спросил подросток, поднимаясь с пола. </p><p>- Пойманного вами ранее утром оленя. Вижу, охотишься ты всё лучше и лучше. </p><p>- Это всё благодаря Вимаану. Он будто был рождён хищником, умеющим охотиться с того момента, как впервые открыл глаза.  </p><p>- Необычное сравнение. - кивнул Кервин. - Позови-ка Вимаана. Он сейчас тренируется на заднем дворе. </p><p>- Хорошо. </p><p>Таэль побежал на задний двор, скользя по мраморным полам замка, которые недавно вымыла служанка, сделав его ещё более скользким. В то время, когда остальные ругались из-за падений, Таэль искренне радовался небольшому развлечению. Единственный ребёнок во всём замке скучал. Особенно когда все взрослые были заняты делами, а воспитаннику оставалось только книжки листать да грустно вздыхать. Конечно, попадались довольно интересные книги, но иногда даже они не могли развлечь чересчур энергичного подростка. </p><p>Таэль вышел на улицу и направился в сторону лестницы, которая спускалась прямо на задний двор. Но остановился прямо перед ней и затаился. </p><p>Вимаан ещё тренировался. Он проворно проходил все испытания, крутя в руках метательные ножи и бросая их точно в цели. Иногда наёмник сменял ножи мечом и разрезал человеческие чучела одним ударом. Вимаан двигался легко и в то же время в его движениях оружием чувствовалась твёрдость и неизмеримая сила. </p><p>Он был прекрасным воином. Талантливым. Прекрасно отточенные движения поражали воображение подростка. Если бы он был поэтом, то давно бы сочинил трёхсотстраничную балладу об умениях Вимаана. </p><p>Наёмник опустил оружие, что означало конец тренировки. Он вернул меч в ножны и стянул капюшон и поспешил снять маску, являя миру прекрасное лицо молодой девушки. Её длинная каштановая коса до сих пор пряталась под одеждой. Пот струился по лбу и стекал по вискам к шее, под одежду. </p><p>Таэль узнал о тайне наёмника два месяца назад. Он случайно увидел Вимаана, когда тот снимал маску. Но подросток ничего не сказал наёмнику. Всё же это была тайна. Хотя воспитанник с их первой встречи подозревал, что Вимаан что-то скрывает, но не особо предавал этому значения. Кто ж их знает, наёмников-то? </p><p>Таэлю даже не было необходимо узнавать, почему Вимаан скрывается. Ответ был слишком очевиден. Женщин-наёмников не бывает... </p><p>Со знаниями Лизы Таэль быстро разгадал эту загадку. Этот мир по социальному строению почти не отличался от мира Лизы, только в прошлом. Большинство женщин здесь мечтали завести семью и только этим и ограничивали свои планы на будущее. Конечно, встречались исключения, но женщин всё равно было довольно мало на такого рода работах, которые почему-то считались чисто "мужскими". </p><p>А работа наёмников была не только прибыльной. Она было очень жестокой. Наёмник должен засунуть все свои чувства и морали куда подальше и выполнять всё, за что ему платят. Словно запрограммированные роботы. Женщины же не горят желанием убивать людей, лишая их жизни. А именно такие задания чаще всего встречались в работе наёмника. Да и коллеги явно не самые приличные и добрые. </p><p>Вимаан вытерла пот со лба и вновь одела маску и капюшон. Только после этого Таэль решил выйти из укрытия и позвать Вимаан на обед.  </p><p>По виду наёмник был уверен, что никто не знает его тайны. Честно признаться, если бы воспитанник тогда не вышел во двор, он бы никогда не узнал тайну Вимаан. Поэтому подросток решил сохранять эту тайну и дальше. Ведь девчонки готовы кого угодно порвать друг за друга, какие бы глупые стереотипы о женской дружбе не ходили! А Таэль до сих пор помнил свою жизнь в женском теле и чувствовал желание поддержать Вимаан. </p><p>После обеда Таэль вернулся в библиотеку и вновь открыл книгу. Через час он уже разобрал большую стопку родовых фолиантов. На сегодня его работа была окончена. Он известил об этом Кервина и пошёл в свою комнату. Ему нужно было захватить одну книгу, которую взял в библиотеке. </p><p>Недавно, во время изучения библиотеки, Таэль обнаружил "Справочник всех возможных существующих растений". Немного полистав книгу, подросток нашёл ее очень полезной, так как там были написаны не только названия, но и способы их выращивания и методы их использования. Там были и ядовитые, и лечебные, да и просто красивые - или как их называют "садовые". </p><p>Просидев с этой книжкой весь вечер, воспитанник нашёл пару интересных цветов, которые можно вырастить в горах. Один из них, с простым названием Лунный, был похож на ирисы белоснежного цвета. Судя по описанию, Лунные цветы действовали словно чашка кофе утром или прохладный отрезвляющий душ. В общем, он помогал проснуться и взбодриться. А также эти цветы светились в темноте. Конечно не как фонарики, а лёгким, едва различимым светом, походящим на лунный. </p><p>Таэль решил сначала попробовать вырастить их, так как Лунные цветы в особом уходе не нуждались: нужно было лишь следить за сорняками и поливать раз в неделю. Он попросил Руну помочь ему, на что та с радостью согласилась. Женщина показала Таэлю подходящее место, где много лет назад был разбит садик, но вскоре высох и стал ненужным хозяевам замка. </p><p>Совсем недавно к их делу присоединилась Ри Лу. Девушка тоже заинтересовалась в растениях, особенно ей понравилось выращивать лекарственные растения. Девушке нравилось думать, как в будущем она будет собирать их и лечить ими обитателей замка.  </p><p>Таэль же больше интересовался ядовитыми растениями, но пока растил лишь одну грядку усыпляющего яда. Но он хочет посадить по больше ядовитых растений и позже экспериментировать с ними.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Красная лента</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Однажды Таэль пришёл к Кервину с просьбой научить его древнему языку. Сначала жрец удивился, с чего бы его воспитанник решил выучить этот язык. Подросток объяснил, что нашёл книгу о ядах и все написаное было наполовину изложено на его родном, а другая - на древнем языке. На нём уже никто не говорит, но до сих пор он употребляется в научных книгах и речи благородных лордов и леди. В художественной литературе и устном творчестве этот язык никто не использовал. </p><p>Тем не менее, Таэль долго просил, можно даже сказать умолял, научить его языку. Кервин быстро согласился. Жрец, оказывается, хорошо знал несколько языков, включая и древние, почти вымершие. </p><p>Подросток схватывав все быстро, видимо, предрасположенность Лизы к языкам сохранилась в ней даже в теле Таэля. Так что, через неделю он мог вести простенькую беседу ни о чём. Всё же легко учить другие языки, когда знаешь хотя бы один. </p><p>Паралельно воспитанник с нетерпением ждал ответного письма от своего лучшего друга - Лиррана. Но оно так и не приходило. Хотя Таэль не винил в этом перевёртыша. В мире без электронной почты жить не просто. Может, письмо ещё не пришло? Или оно уже было прочитано, отправлен ответ, и почтовая птица сейчас несётся обратно? Кто знает.  </p><p>За этими размышлениями Таэль смотрел в окно, куда-то вдаль. Наверное, он хотел с такого расстояния увидеть родной храм Прародительницы. </p><p>Точно так же, куда-то в неизвестную, но привлекательную даль, смотрела причина долгих и мучительных размышлений Таэля. </p><p>Лирран сейчас сидел на уроке. Его не очень интересовала астрономия, поэтому перевёртыш позволил себе отвлечься на немного мрачные думы. Он думал о своём лучшем друге, который уехал пять месяцев назад. И без него стало неожиданно скучно и очень одиноко. </p><p>Раньше Лирран ни с кем из других воспитанников не общался. Он считал их всех самовлюблёнными мстительными идиотами, которым лишь бы стул для своей задницы вырвать из чужих рук. Многие старшие, кстати, подтверждали его мнение. Поэтому все свободное время Лирран проводил подальше от остальных мальчишек, скрываясь в библиотеке. </p><p>Там было тихо и спокойно. Перевёртыш мог поспать, почитать, подумать. И никто ему не мешал.  </p><p>Но иногда Лиррану становилось скучно в своём уютном одиночестве. Он не любил и не умел общаться с ровесниками. А другие воспитанники держались от лиса-перевёртыша подальше, считая его высокомерным, скрытним и немного странным. И репутация жуткого типа очень трудно вязалась с его яркой внешностью. </p><p>Может, именно эта странность и заставила маленького Таэля обратить на него внимание? Лирран часто задавался этим вопросом, потом забывал о нём, но позже вновь ломал над этим голову. Вскоре перевёртыш совсем позабыл о любых сомнениях. У них с Таэлем была прекрасная крепкая дружба. Можно даже сказать, нерушимая. </p><p>И Лирран хотел сохранить эту нерушимость. </p><p>После того, как Таэля забрали из храма Прародительницы, перевёртыш почувствовал тяжёлую, словно огромный булыжник, тоску, свалившуюся на его спину. Даже услышал треск собственного сердца. Но узы их дружбы не были тут же разорваны. Таэль обещал вернуться через год, или чуть больше.  </p><p>Лирран поклялся, что дождётся лучшего друга. </p><p>Через полгода лис-перевёртыш привык к теперь уже холодному и молчаливому одиночеству. Библиотека перестала приносить такое удовольствие и чувство защищенности и счастья. Это было его собственное убежище, построенное из голого холодного метала, в котором он скрывался от внешнего мира, будто там сейчас во всю бушует Апокалипсис. </p><p>Внезапно из гущи туч появилась крупная белая птица. Сначала Лирран не обратил на неё внимание. Но птица с красной развивающейся ленточкой на лапе начала снижаться и подлетать прямо к окну библиотеки, в которое любовался Лирран. </p><p>Птица довольно тихо приземлилась и постучала клювом в толстое желтоватое стекло. Лирран поспешил открыть окно и впустить птицу внутрь. Маленькая почтальонша тут же протянула перевёртышу лапку с привязанным красной лентой письмом.  </p><p>Лирран быстро отвязал его, оставив красную ленту в руках. Он развернул письмо и прошёлся глазами по строчкам. </p><p>И вздохнул с облегчением. </p><p>Вместе с этим письмом появилась и надежда на скорую их встречу. Пропало то бесконечное волнение, которое преследовало его с тех пор, как он потерял из виду карету со своим лучшим другом вдалеке. И даже показалось, что солнце прорвалось сквозь тучи только благодаря этому. На губах перевёртыша расцвела улыбка. </p><p>- Нужно бы написать ответ, - задумчиво протянул Лирран и посмотрел на полки с книгами. </p><p>Где-то у него должен был заваляться чистый пергамент. Во время изучения библиотеки юноша иногда натыкался на целые стопки чистых пергаментов, видимо для переписывания. Лирран, как своеобразный хранитель библиотеки, складывал всё в одно место, чтобы можно было в любое время взять их. </p><p>Лирран разложил перед собой пергамент и положил рядом чернила. К сожалению, столов в библиотеке на данный момент не было. Их зачем-то перенесли в классы. Наверное, мест не хватает. Поэтому лису-перевёртышу приходилось писать на полу. Но он был не против - ему нравилось заниматься на полу. Лежать и чувствовать тепло пола, при этом ощущая гуляющий ветерок, скользящий по помещению. </p><p>Лирран обмакнул перо в чернила и, призадумавшись, начал писать ответ. </p><p>
  <i>"Дорогой Таэль, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я рад, что ты смог связаться со мной и что тебе понравился мой подарок. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Надеюсь, тебе там весело. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>В храме всё, как всегда. Правда, мне стало ужасно скучно без тебя. Я был бы не против научиться использовать метательные ножи. Глава Эрнэил даже не подозревает, какой способ я найду, чтобы использовать их в наших розыгрышах. К слову, он до сих пор празднует твой отъезд. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Остальные тоже по тебе скучают. Дождаться не могут твоего возвращения. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Твой лучший друг Лирран."</i>
</p><p>Немного подумав, перевёртыш решил отправить вместе с письмом небольшой рисунок, который он сам нарисовал от скуки. Изображение их общей комнаты. Со всеми его бывшими соседами. </p><p>Потом Лирран сходил на кухню и достал немного зёрен. Вернувшись, он покормил птицу и привязал письмо к протянутой ему лапе. Обычной маленькой верёвочкой. Птица взмахнула крыльями и взлетела. </p><p>А красная ленточка осталась у Лиррана в руках. Он повертел её в руках и повязал на запястье, как браслет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Начало</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Письмо! Ответ! Лирран! - возбуждённо прыгал Таэль. Только что он заметил вдалеке свою почтовую птицу. </p><p>Подросток тут же бросился к заднему двору, потому что почтовые птицы приучены приземляться только там. Сейчас скользкие полы были очень полезны для увеличения скорости его бега. Таэль был возбуждён. Не терпелось прочитать ответ лучшего друга. Ведь он столько времени ждал письмо от Лиррана. Каждый день, в свободное время, он подолгу наблюдал за любыми изменениями в небе, чтобы не пропустить появление почтовой птицы. </p><p>- Письмо! - известил Таэль мимо проходившую Вимаан. Наёмница сначала удивлённо распахнула глаза (только по глазам можно было угадать её эмоции, так как пол-лица были скрыты под маской), но секунду спустя смогла вникнуть в слова Таэля и тоже направилась в сторону заднего двора. </p><p>- Письмо! - ошарашил он бедную Руну, которая несла в руках ящик с овощами, своим восторженным криком. Служанка было выпустила ящик из рук, вовремя спохватилась - поймала ящик, вывалив из него пару помидоров. </p><p>- Письмо! - выкрикнул прямо в лицо Кервину Таэль, пробежав по длинному коридору, который вёл прямо на задний двор. </p><p>Таэль выбежал на улицу, не замечая холодного ветра. Он бежал навстречу летящей почтовой птицы. Нетерпение стучало в груди, сжимало грудь. А птица, кажется, не сильно торопилась отдать письмо с ответом. Подросток даже начал немного трястись, но это могла быть дрожь от холода. </p><p>Наконец, птица села Таэлю на протянутую руку. Дождавшись, когда к нему подойдёт Вимаан, подросток потянул за верёвку. Он быстро развернул письмо и с невероятной жадностью начал читать долгожданные строки. </p><p>Лирран и Таэль переписывались уже около полугода. Оба с нетерпением ждали друг от друга ответа. Следили за новостями с разных концов королевства и рассказывали о жизни друг друга. Лирран часто присылал свои рисунки, по которым можно было определить, что прежний храм Прародительницы меняется с каждым днём. Недавно лис-перевёртыш прислал другу свой портрет. </p><p>Ранее детское и немного забавное из-за веснушек лицо стало более мужественным. Но при этом Лирран оставался симпатичным подростком, правда его выражение лица стало более серьёзным. Волосы перевёртыш коротко подстриг. А веснушек на носу убавилось. </p><p>После этого Таэль долго смотрел в зеркало и удивлялся тому, что сам довольно сильно изменился. </p><p>Его лицо тоже сильно повзрослело. А тёмные волосы отросли до плеч, поэтому подросток заплетал их в небольшую косичку. Ранее бледное лицо приобрело здоровый румянец, делая юношу довольно милым и привлекательным. Таэль сильно вырос, набрал мышечную массу во время тренировок с Вимаан, но при этом остался довольно худым, и хрупким на вид, хотя Руна и Гайс откармливали его как могли. </p><p>Все эти воспоминания внезапно стали ещё более счастливыми и незабываемыми, когда Таэль прочитал последнее предложение. Руки ослабли, а сердце ушло в пятки, лицо вновь вспомнило свой бледный цвет. Вимаан положила свои ладони на плечи подростка и утешающе прижала к себе. </p><p>"Война" </p><p>"На западе назревает война"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Королевская семья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Воин упал на колени. Он очень устал, поэтому не хотел подниматься, хотя уже во всю льёт сильный дождь, барабаня по тяжёлым доспехам. Его усталый взгляд остановился на застывшем выражении ужаса на лице недавнего противника. Такого же молодого воина. Полного сил и энергии. Воина, которого с нетерпением ожидают родители и возлюбленная. Который не вернётся домой. </p><p>Но такова война. Здесь нет времени на сожаления. Только на действия. Тем более на войне нет места на долгие размышления. Поэтому Бернайр заставил себя встать на ноги и помочь оставшимся воинам его армии найти еще живых людей. Он осмотрелся. Из-за столба дождя было сложно рассмотреть еле плетущиеся фигуры, проходящие через горы погибших товарищей и врагов. </p><p>Единственное, что радует Бернайра, - это последняя битва. Завтра все воины, которые сейчас смотрят на трупы под ногами с растерянными лицами, вновь встретят свои семьи, своих любимых, некоторые наконец смогут взять на руки своих детей. А некоторым предстоит рассказать о смерти лучшего друга родственникам... </p><p>Бернайру повезло. Завтра его братья увидят его живым и более-менее здоровым - во время поединка с главнокомандующим младший принц пропустил пару выпадов и повредил плечо, - а не встретят на пороге гонца с плохими новостями. </p><p>Завтра они прибудут в столицу. Но до этого нужно ещё дожить. Бернайр подвигал плечом, с неудовольствием отмечая, что вывихнул его. </p><p>Дождь начал утихать, с неба иногда падали маленькие капельки, производя одинокий стук о метал. Младший принц отдал распоряжение позаботиться о раненных, сам же Бернайр отошёл от поля битвы. Вскоре к нему подошёл лекарь - долговязый мужчина с тремя шрамами, пересекающими правую щеку и рот. </p><p>Он вправил плечо принцу и отправился к другим войнам, чтобы перевязать им раны. </p><p>Бернайр провёл рукой по ёжику каштановых волос. Раньше у него была прекрасная кудрявая шевелюра, но младший принц обрезал её, так как волосы мешали во время боёв. Из-за крови врагов волосы потемнели и стали липкими. </p><p>Нужно обязательно ополоснуться в реке, протекающей недалеко отсюда. А потом отправить письмо братьям, рассказать об их победе. О конце войны. </p><p>Потерь оказалось мало. Прародители были благосклонны к армии короля Мэронда. И к его младшему брату. У костра Бернайр долго молчал. Он смотрел на огонь, прислушиваясь к громкому празднованию их победы. Все они веселились, некоторые пытались забыть о смерти товарищей. </p><p>Наконец, Бернайр поднялся и посмотрел на застывших в ожидании воинов. </p><p>- Мы победили! - громко сказал младший принц и гордо взглянул на засверкавшие лица воинов. - Завтра вас всех будут встречать в столице. Вас ждёт пир во дворце и награждение!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Столица встретила героев огромным праздником. На главной дороге их провожала толпа радостных горожан. Маленькие дети восторженно смотрели на их героев. Уставшие и потрёпанные, воины гордо держались на конях. <p>Прибыв в замок, Бернайр тут же был обнят своим братом. Торимиэль - средний принц и перевёртыш-птица. А, так как перевёртыши со второй ипостасью птицей не склонны к боевой магии, Торимиэль ещё с очень раннего возраста начал интересоваться алхимией. Родители с радостью восприняли увлечение среднего сына и предоставили ему всю библиотеку для обучения. </p><p>Сейчас Торимиэль был великолепным алхимиком. Иногда он занимался лекарством. </p><p>И эта целеустремлённость в науке расстраивала многих известных ловеласов королевства. Невозможно отрицать красоты среднего принца. Высокий, сильный, но при этом немного хрупкий юноша с прекрасными каштановыми волосами и завораживающими голубыми глазами. </p><p>- Как же я рад видеть тебя! - воскликнул Торимиэль, сильнее сжимая брата в объятиях. - Живым и здоровым! </p><p>- Полегче, а то скоро перестану, - выдавил Бернайр. - А где Его Величество? </p><p>- Брат ещё не вернулся. Он сказал, что для составления мирного договора достаточно недели, так что осталось не так много, - ответил средний принц. - А ты, я вижу, вытянулся. - Торимиэль провёл линию над их головами, измеряя рост. - Уже меня догнал. </p><p>- Хватит шутить! - притворно возмутился Бернайр. - Я всего на год тебя младше. А ведёшь себя так, будто на десять. </p><p>- Я не виноват, что ты ведёшь себя соответственно моему отношению. - Торимиэль пожал плечами и направился вперёд по коридору, жестом позвав за собой Бернайра. </p><p>- Мэронд писем не посылал? </p><p>- Нет. Но, ты же знаешь, это слишком далеко. Никакая почтовая птица не долетела бы за неделю. </p><p>- Жаль. Я надеялся отпраздновать нашу победу в войне с семьёй. </p><p>- Я бы тоже хотел сделать это всей семьёй, но ты же знаешь, что страна ослабла после войны, и нам необходимы сильные союзники. </p><p>- Знаю. Война с таким маленьким государством, как Данрон, сильно потрепала королевство. Надеюсь, правитель Синрея подпишет договор о взаимопомощи. </p><p>- Об этом можешь не волноваться. Мэронд прирождённый политик. </p><p>- А как его невеста? </p><p>- Лилиана? Через полгода заканчивает университет для магов. Скоро у неё каникулы, поэтому она собирается навестить нас. </p><p>- Поскорее бы её увидеть, - мечтательно улыбнулся Бернайр. Лилиана была ему, как добрая старшая сестра, она вкусно готовила и неплохо владела оружием, интересовалась лекарством, поэтому легко находила общий язык и со своим женихом, и с младшими принцами. </p><p>- Ладно, иди помойся и переоденься. Ванна уже готова. Нас ожидает праздничный ужин, - распорядился Торимиэль и направился в сторону кухни, видимо, чтобы проконтролировать поваров. </p><p>Бернайр же пошёл в свою комнату. Давно знакомые родные покои встретили его разогретым камином, свежестью чистого постельного белья. Комната младшего принца может полностью отобразить его внутренний мир. Стены тёплых коричневых тонов, белоснежные простыни, минимум мебели - только кровать, шкаф с книгами и письменный стол, две двери, одна из которых ведёт в большую ванную комнату, а вторая - в бесконечную гардеробную. Как бы Бернайр не противился, но особа королевских кровей должна соответствовать своему статусу. </p><p>Принц не очень любил наряжаться, да и в доспехах он выглядел, по мнению многих его друзей, намного лучше, гармоничнее.  </p><p>Но с доспехами прийдётся распрощаться. Надолго. Война, длившаяся всего год, закончилась. Честно признаться, Бернайр знал, что Данрон не долго продержится. Маленькие страны не часто побеждают в войнах с огромными государствами. Но война успела нанести сильный удар обычным людям: фермерам, земледельцам, купцам, деревням на границе...</p><p>Теперь этим людям нечего бояться. </p><p>С такими мыслями Бернайр залез в горячую воду, растворившись в паровых облачках. Он давно не мылся в горячей воде, довольствуясь тем, что у него вообще есть место, где помыться.  </p><p>Бернайру пора возвращаться к жизни принца. До того, как он решил стать королевским воином, его жизнь состояла только из прочитанных книг и частых баллов, устраиваемых королевой.  </p><p>Младший принц всегда скучал на официальных приёмах. А потом для него открыли искусство войны. Бернайр быстро освоил меч и лук, вскоре перешёл на метательные ножи, потом - на копьё. Он оседлал лошадь раньше старших братьев. И в пятнадцать лет потребовал у отца разрешение стать воином, преданным королю и государству. Отец сразу же согласился - по его словам, из-за того, что у Бернайра был уж очень целеустремлённый и грозный вид. </p><p>Младший принц усмехнулся. Счастливые воспоминания, где его родители были ещё живы, всегда накатывали тёплой волной в сознании. А это значило только одно - Бернайр счастлив. Ведь раньше он считал себя счастливым только с родителями. Теперь же он не может представить жизни без братьев и Лилианы. </p><p>"Скоро мы будем снова все вместе," - неожиданно всплыло в сознании Бернайра, когда он с головой погружался в немного остывшую воду.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Король Мэронд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Дорогой Лирран, как ты поживаешь? Я давно не писал, прости. Совсем недавно нам пришло известие, что война с Данроном закончена! Но, думаю, ты узнал об этом первый. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>У меня всё хорошо. Война, к счастью, не добралась до далёких гор, поэтому наша жизнь почти не потерпела изменений. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Недавно я попробовал приготовить свой первый яд. Только не пугайся, на человеке я его не проверял. Оказывается, яды - это очень интересно!<br/>Жаль, что из-за войны мне прийдётся задержаться ещё на полгода. <br/>Надеюсь, что эти шесть месяцев пролетят, как шесть секунд, и мы скоро вновь увидимся! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Вместе с письмом отправляю рисунок, сделанный в моём саду. Растение на картинке - это ночной цветок, который обладает необычными свойствами. Животные обожают его горьковатый вкус, но если его попробует человек, то он будет чувствовать, будто сгорает изнутри. Правда, жутко звучит?"</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Новость, что Его Величество уже прибыл во дворец, всполошила весь королевский дворец. Слуги, неожидавшие короля сегодня, метались по замку: быстро наводили идеальную до блеска чистоту, готовили кушанья и процессию встречи короля Мэронда. <p>Бернайр и Торимиэль с нетерпением бежали по коридорам замка, спеша на встречу со старшим братом. Прошёл целый месяц после отъезда короля. Он успешно завершил свою миссию, подписав мирный договор с Синреем. Весьма удачно, так как правитель этой большой страны не потребовал подтверждения мирного договора брачным союзом. Мэронд был очень этому рад - он не очень хотел заставлять кого-нибудь из братьев заключать брак с практически незнакомой принцессой. </p><p>Он был рад вернуться в родной замок. Жаль, только его невеста сейчас учиться и не сможет его встретить с распростёртыми объятиями. </p><p>Мэронд торжественно вошёл через главный вход, сразу попадая в так называемый холл. Там уже стояли его братья. Они счастливо улыбнулись и бросились обнимать брата. </p><p>- Я тоже очень рад вас видеть! - признался Мэронд. - Особенно тебя, Бернайр. </p><p>Младший лишь ухмыльнулся на его слова. </p><p>- Обед уже готов, так что прошу, Ваше Величество, - с шутливым тоном произнёс Торимиэль, привлекая к себе внимание, - Переодеться и спускаться в столовую побыстрее. Будем праздновать окончание Вашей миссии! </p><p>Уже сидя за столом, Мэронд рассказывал о королевстве Синрее. Он во всех красках описывал их архитектуру, которая отличалась от уютных замков родного королевства. Их белоснежные здания, украшенные золотом и внутри, и снаружи; дома крестьян, построенные из камня, а не из привычного дерева; странную одежду горожан, которые укутывались в несколько слоёв, но при этом не потели. </p><p>Бернайр и Торимиэль слушали, задержав дыхание. Принцы не часто бывали за пределами королевства, учитывая и то, что только недавно дождались своего совершеннолетия, которое наступает в шестнадцать лет. </p><p>До шестнадцати лет Торимиэль занимался на дому и редко выходил даже за пределы замка, предпочитая учиться. Потом он отправился в Академию, получил диплом и вновь вернулся в родной, но немного опустевший замок. Родители умерли незадолго до возвращения среднего принца домой. </p><p>Бернайр же, наоборот, любил путешествовать. Выучившись военному искусству и дождавшись шестнадцати летия, младший принц целый год пропутешествовал по всему королевству под прикрытием обычного наёмника. Сначала он сопровождал караваны, потом решил ехать один, заезжая в каждый попавшийся на пути город или деревушку. Когда Бернайр вернулся, родители заболели... </p><p>После того ужасного года принц Бернайр оставил путешествия и замкнулся в себе. А потом решил пойти на войну защищать королевство и братьев. Мэронд, как и отец когда-то, после долгих уговоров позволил ему возглавить один из отрядов.  </p><p>- Лилиана присылала письма? - спросил Мэронд. </p><p>- Да. - ответил Торимиэль. - В последнем она написала, что в начале лета уже получит диплом и вернётся домой. </p><p>- Осталось совсем немного. - известил их Бернайр. </p><p>- Как проходит её учёба? </p><p>- Прекрасно. Ей собираются вручить медаль, как самой лучшей ученице. Лилиана обогнала даже бывшего медалиста. </p><p>- Рад за неё. Позже обязательно напишу ей письмо. </p><p>- Кстати, о письмах. - Торимиэль стал серьёзен. - Король Данрона хочет обговорить предложение о заключении мирного договора. Мне пришло письмо вчера. </p><p>- И что он написал? </p><p>- Отправил своего главного советника и несколько воинов в столицу. Они приедут как раз до окончания Лилианы Академии. </p><p>- Хорошо. Успею покончить с войной до её приезда. - кивнул Мэронд.  </p><p>- Ох, прийдется мне все подготавливать, да? - вздохнул Торимиэль. </p><p>- Будто мы справимся без тебя. - усмехнулся младший принц.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Невеста короля</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Дорогой Таэль, со мной всё хорошо. Я тоже давно не писал тебе. По правде говоря, мы узнали об окончании войны не раньше вас. Наша жизнь тоже ничуть не изменилась. Воины Данрона знают про священность Долины, так что они ни за что не тронули бы храм. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Рад, что ты движешься дальше в своём обучении. Без тебя здесь очень скучно. Недавно к нам пришло двое новеньких, а без тебя сложно придумать что-нибудь оригинальное, чтобы разыграть их. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Надеюсь, совсем скоро увидимся."</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Главный советник появился точно в срок. Он появился в сопровождении четырёх воинов в полностью золотых доспехах. Одежда советника тоже сверкала от изобилия золотых украшений. Синрей очень богат. Он на весь мир славится добычей золота и серебра, поэтому они старались везде выделить золотой или серебряный блеск: в архитектуре они часто использовали золото, в украшениях чаще выбирали серебро, даже обложки книг они украшали драгоценными металлами. <p>Мэронду казалось, что он может ослепнуть, если луч света сейчас попадёт на его гостей. </p><p>Сам король сидел на троне, а по обе стороны от него стояли его братья. Торимиэль лучился от счастья, смотря на проделанную работу для встречи с главным советником. Всё же организация важных событий всегда была на нём. Торимиэль легко с этим справлялся. Во времена своего детства средний принц помогал матери со всеми балами и политическими встречами, так что теперь он хорошо в этом разбирался. </p><p>Главный советник и воины поклонились. </p><p>- Рад приветствовать Вас! - вежливо ответил Мэронд. </p><p>- Мы рады присутствовать здесь. - отозвался главный советник. </p><p>Во время ужина Бернайр смог лучше рассмотреть главного советника. Его внешность была нова для юного воина. Мужчина средних лет имел очень светлую, практически белую, кожу, даже заметные синеватые вены выступали на руках. Он был лыс и остронос. Складывалось ощущение, будто в любое время он может рассыпаться. Странно, что он до сих пор не свалился под весом своих тяжёлых бесчисленных золотых украшений. </p><p>Но он прямо держал спину. </p><p>Главный советник обсуждал что-то с Мэрондем и Торимиэлем, Бернайр же не особо хотел участвовать в беседе. Королевский воин не особо общительный и сложно сходится с людьми, поэтому сейчас старается молчать, чтобы ничего не испортить.  </p><p>Честно признаться, Бернайру очень хотелось смыться. Политика наводила на него скуку. Сейчас хотелось размяться, одновременно тренируя молодых воинов. Хотя, Бернайр возрастом не слишком отличался от них. Но опыт позволял Бернайру считать себя выше ровесников. </p><p>Когда обед закончился, младший принц незаметно отделился. Его исчезновения всё равно никто не заметит. Разве что, Торимиэль поймёт, что их стало меньше. </p><p>Бернайр прошёл по коридорам замка, никого не встретив, и вышел на задний двор, где в определённое время, рано по утрам, тренировались воины королевской стражи. Сейчас же дворик был пуст. Все силы на данный момент были отправлены для встречи иностранных гостей. </p><p>Младший принц взял тренировочный меч и встал в позицию. Он всегда начинал с деревянным мечом, считал это прекрасным разогревом. После двух часов тренировки на деревяшки, Бернайр переходил на свой меч, очень тяжёлый, но хорошо сбалансированный. Такая тренировка длилась дольше, зато результаты были лучше, чем просто схватить меч и начать им бездумно махать. </p><p>За тренировкой мгновенно пролетело время. Бернайр бы провозился до ночи, если бы его не отвлекла птица-почтальон. </p><p>Бернайр выставил руку, птица послушно села на неё, протянув лапу с привязанным письмом. Младший принц отвязал пергамент. </p><p>
  <i>"Привет, Бернайр. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я знаю, что именно ты получил эту записку. Пожалуйста, предупреди всех, что я приеду раньше назначенного времени. Потом объясню, как так получилось. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Лилиана."</i>
</p><p>Бернайр улыбнулся и, сложив письмо, отправил его в карман. Он отправил птицу назад, чтобы уведомить Лилиану о получении письма.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Привет! - Бернайр вздохнул с облегчением, заметив, что за столом сидят только братья. Значит, сейчас можно общаться без официальности и почти не следить за манерами и осанкой. Младший сел на своё место, но перед тем, как приступить к ужину, сказал: <p>- Лилиана прислала мне письмо. - он протянул кусок пергамента Мэронду. Тот быстро прочитал письмо и передал его Торимиэлю. </p><p>- Она не писала, на сколько раньше? - спросил Мэронд. </p><p>- Нет. - ответил Бернайр, приложившись к аппетитному мясу. </p><p>- Значит, будем ожидать её со дня на день. Жаль, я так хотел уладить дела с Синреем до её приезда. - с сожалением произнёс король.  </p><p>- Кстати о делах, где главный советник? - невзначай спросил Бернайр. </p><p>- В комнате. - ответил Торимиэль. - Наш гость сильно устал после долгой поездки. </p><p>После ужина все разошлись по комнатам. Но для Мэронда наконец оказаться в кровати было просто верхом блаженства, так как он сильно устал после целого дня общения с главным советником и политическими разбирательствами по поводу мирного договора. </p><p>Но его сон быстро прервали. Причём не таким уж и ужасным способом - Мэронд чувствовал лёгкие прикосновения пальцев к его лицу и губ к его собственным губам. Король приоткрыл глаза и увидел глубокие карие глаза своей невесты. Она тут же прикрыла глаза. Теперь Мэронд мог посчитать каждую короткую тёмную ресничку. </p><p>Лилиана плавно оборвала поцелуй и тихо произнесла:</p><p>- Доброе утро. </p><p>- Оно действительно доброе. - улыбнулся Мэронд. - Когда ты приехала? </p><p>- Поздно ночью. Специально просила не останавливаться. - она тоже лучезарно улыбнулась. Король провёл пальцами по её губам, бледной щеке, густым чёрным бровям. Он будто изучал черты её лица, словно хотел запомнить их не только, как красивую картину, но и на ощупь. </p><p>- Я так по тебе соскучился. </p><p>- Я тоже.</p><p>Утренняя сонливость исчезла. </p><p>- Сколько сейчас? - спросил Мэронд. </p><p>- Рассвет уже был. </p><p>Король обнял Лилиану и подумал, что он самый счастливый человек на свете. Мэронд был так рад, он считал себя везунчиком - в его семье мало кто женился на любимых. Мэронду с этим повезло. Он так сильно любил свою невесту. </p><p>- Нам пора вставать. - с явным нежеланием произнёс король и сел на кровати. </p><p>- Знаю. Но так не хочется. Я слышала у вас главный советник из Синрея. </p><p>- Да. Я хотел разобраться с мирным договором до твоего приезда. </p><p>- А я расстроила твои планы. - произнесла Лилиана, потягиваясь. - Я встану через несколько минут. </p><p>- Почему ты спала не в своей комнате? </p><p>- Хотела обрадовать тебя первее всех. А так бы Торимиэль первым заметил мой приезд, и ты бы узнал всё самым последним. </p><p>- Правильно сделала. - Мэронд ещё раз поцеловал Лилиану и начал одеваться.</p><p>- Поторапливайся к завтраку. - произнёс король перед тем, как выйти из своих покоев. - Ты же знаешь, как Торимиэль не любит, когда кто-то опаздывает на завтрак. </p><p>- Знаю лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.  </p><p>Мэронд закрыл дверь и пошёл в столовую. Главного советника ещё не было. Может, его и на завтраке не будет. </p><p>- Доброе утро. - поздоровался он с Торимиэлем, который не отрывал взгляда от книги. Конечно, такое поведение за столом считалось неприличным, но ещё давно братья перестали обращать внимания на манеры в отсутствии посторонних. Так что сейчас Торимиэль мог читать за столом свои книжки. Пока не спуститься главный советник. </p><p>- Доброе утро. - ответил на приветствие принц. </p><p>- Бернайр ещё не проснулся? </p><p>- Я его недавно разбудил. Он скоро спустится. </p><p>- А главный советник Синрея? </p><p>- Он спит. Решил не будить его. Пусть отдохнёт, я отправил ему слуг с завтраком. </p><p>- Хорошо. - кивнул Мэронд и принялся за еду.  </p><p>- Доброе утро. - в столовую вошёл Бернайр, зевая и потягиваясь на ходу. - Ох, как же я вчера устал! До сих пор уставший. </p><p>- Ха, - саркастично произнёс Торимиэль, выглядывая из-за книги. - Ты вчера сбежал. Хорошо, что твое отсутствия никто не заметил. Ты же знаешь, это неприлично! </p><p>- Знаю. Но это так утомительно. Моё присутствие не так важно. </p><p>- Доброе утро. - в дверях появилась Лилиана. На ней было простое бурое платье с длинными рукавами. - О чём говорите? </p><p>- Лилиана? - Бернайр и Торимиэль недоуменно посмотрели на девушку, потом бросили такой же взгляд на старшего брата и кинулись к Лилиане с объятиями. </p><p>- Мы так рады видеть тебя! - сказал Торимиэль. </p><p>- Я тоже очень рада. Давайте сядем, расскажите мне последние новости. </p><p>Они сели за стол. </p><p>- Так, почему ты приехала рано? Экзамены же через месяц. - спросил Мэронд. - Ты обещала рассказать. </p><p>- Это не очень интересная история. Мой последний проект произвёл фурор у академической комиссии, поэтому они предложил мне сдать экзамены раньше. И я согласилась. Какие новости у вас? </p><p>- Мирный договор с Синреем почти подписан, Бернайр вернулся с войны целым и невредимым, а королевство пока восстанавливается. - перечислил Торимиэль. </p><p>- Говоришь, словно у тебя вообще ничего не происходит. - хмыкнул младший принц. </p><p>Торимиэль хмуро посмотрел на брата и сказал: </p><p>- Конечно, я же всё это время сидел в замке. Единственная интересная вещь, которой я занимался во время войны, - ездил в самые горячие точки и помогал юным лекарям. </p><p>- Это очень интересно. - переубеждала его Лилиана. - Сможешь потом помогать мне с обучением этому непростому делу. </p><p>- Помогу, конечно же. - улыбнулся Торимиэль. - Я бы хотел стать учителем в Академии для лекарей имени Синдоры. </p><p>- Что? Почему ты нам ничего не говорил? - возмутился король. </p><p>- Хотел обрадовать всех лично и разом. </p><p>- Ты точно обрадовал. Ты будешь великолепным учителем. - сказала Лилиана. </p><p>- Я надеюсь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Нож в спину</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лилиана легко нашла общий язык с главным советником Синрея. Мирный договор был подписан в этот же день. Через два дня иностранная делегация собиралась уехать. Сейчас Мэронд чувствовал себя очень даже счастливо - его королевство теперь в безопасности, его семья рядом. </p><p>Особенно счастливо он себя чувствовал, когда после ужина он смог уединиться со своей невестой. Ему так не хватало Лилианы. Девушка сидела в соседнем кресле у камина и читала книгу вслух, иногда хихикая на особо смешных моментах. Она больше любила комедии, так как драмы ей хватало и в жизни. </p><p>А Мэронд слушал её приятный громкий голос и смеялся вместе с нею. Такая семейная обстановка очень нравилась королю. Он вспоминал, как это было в его детстве. </p><p>Торимиэль в это время занимался в библиотеке, попутно представляя себя в роли учителя. Пока это были несерьёзные наивные мысли, вроде "я буду великолепно смотреться в учительской мантии". Из-за этого принц иногда улыбался, хотя в книге, над которой он сгорбился, не было ничего смешного. </p><p>Но занимался Торимиэль не очень долго. Он быстро устал, поэтому отложил книгу, задул свечу на своём столе и отправился в комнату. </p><p>Как только его голова коснулась мягкой подушки, принц уснул. </p><p>В спальне короля тоже всё было тихо. Сегодня Лилиана осталась с ним, держа его за руку во сне. </p><p>Только Бернайр не спал в эту звёздную ночь. Он тренировался. За несколько месяцев он успел заскучать. Всего за год он привык к войне и не мог спокойно лечь спать. Младший принц до сих пор чувствовал какое-то напряжение, будто подсознание сигналило его телу, что скоро должно произойти что-то плохое. Даже не просто плохое - ужасное. </p><p>Из-за этого чувства Бернайр никак не мог заснуть. И тело подсказывало ему тренироваться. Тренироваться до потери сознания, так, как он ещё не тренировался. Конечно, тело уже давно ломило, но воин был уверен - он ещё не готов.  </p><p>"Не готов к чему?"</p><p>"Защитить своих родных." - было ему мысленным ответом. </p><p>"Но я совсем недавно защищал целое королевство. Я опытный воин и смогу защитить их, даже ценой своей жизни." - продолжил он спорить с самим собой. </p><p>Возможно, Бернайр и дальше бы продолжал беседу с со своим воображением, если бы не услышал чьи-то тихие шаги в коридорах, выходящих во внутренний двор замка. Человек было около четырёх, это младший принц определить точно пока не мог, но он точно знал, что они не просто тихо ходят - они подкрадываются. Готовятся внезапно напасть. </p><p>Им бы удалось сохранить эффект неожиданности, но, к их несчастью, Бернайр вовремя впал в глубокую задумчивость. В таком состоянии все внешние чувства принца обострялись. Он даже мог уловить сонное дыхание спящих братьев. Этот необычный талант спас принцу жизнь не единожды. Этот раз не был исключением. </p><p>Все факелы внезапно потухли.</p><p>Первый бросился на него спустя секунду после того, как Бернайр уловил их взволнованное дыхание совсем недалеко от себя. Воин не производил громких звуков, но младший принц был давно готов к этому. Даже малейшие шорохи и шаги направляли его во тьме этой ночи. </p><p>Сначала принц лишь отбивал удары меча, чтобы внушить нападавшему о своей беззащитности и растерянности. Наконец, нападавший сделал ошибку, что позволило Бернайру удачно совершить выпад, вырубив воина одним ударом. </p><p>Со следующими он расправился так же неспешно, как и с первым предыдущим. Как и предполагал принц, их было четверо. </p><p>Бернайр зашёл в замок, не дожидаясь, когда очнутся воины. Младший принц бегом направился в южное крыло замка, где находились покои братьев и Лилианы. Он не особо следил за тем, чтобы никто не услышал его шагов. Сейчас все его сознание занимали мысли о защите своей семьи. </p><p>Вскоре его глаза привыкли к темноте, и он заметил тёмный силуэт у двери в комнату Торимиэля. Силуэт проскользнул внутрь. Бернайр последовал за ним, спрятался в самом тёмном углу и приготовился обезвредить воина. Когда тот сдернул одеяло с брата, младший принц перехватил его руки и заломил их за спиной, заглушая его второй рукой.</p><p>- Давай. - как можно тише скомандовал Бернайр. </p><p>Торимиэль подскочил с кровати, будто и не спал совсем. Чуткий сон брата иногда поражал Бернайра и сейчас сыграл им на руку. Перевёртыш достал кинжал из-под подушки. Он совершил всего один удар, оставив кровоточащую, но не смертельную рану. Торимиэль бы никогда не убил человека, даже если бы этот человек был наёмником, посланным лишить его жизни. </p><p>Бернайр отпустил безвольное тело на пол. </p><p>Торимиэль кивнул в сторону двери. Они вместе вышли в коридор и заметили в окнах на улице странный свет. Они пригляделись и заметили прямо у стен замка разгорающийся пожар. </p><p>- В комнаты Мэронда. Быстро. - прочеканил Торимиэль и рванул дальше по коридору. </p><p>- А как же Лилиана? </p><p>- Она с Мэрондом. </p><p>Бернайр не стал спрашивать, почему, так как это было слишком очевидно - после долгого расставания король и его невеста спали в одной спальне. </p><p>Вскоре они встретили бегущих им навстречу Мэронда и Лилиану. На рукаве королевской ночнушки была кровь - значит, старший брат сам разобрался с покушением. </p><p>- Вокруг замка пожар. - произнёс Бернайр. - Прийдётся пользоваться порталом. </p><p>- Стойте, где вся охрана? - спросила Лилиана. </p><p>Действительно только сейчас они поняли, что к ним в комнаты попали слишком легко, никто не пытался остановить убийц. </p><p>Со стороны комнат Торимиэля прозвучал чей-то разъярённый голос. Бернайр не знал этого языка. </p><p>- Язык жителей Синрея. - проинформировал Мэронд ледяным тоном. </p><p>- Кажется, он ругает солдат за упущение принцев. - отозвалась Лилиана. </p><p>- В этой стороне находится зал портала. - с каким-то отчаянием произнёс Торимиэль. </p><p>- Может, ты откроешь портал? Ты же учился. - предложил Бернайр шепотом. </p><p>- Для этого мне нужна комната с высоким потолком. </p><p>- Праздничная обеденная подойдёт? </p><p>- Да. - ответил перевёртыш, ненадолго задумавшись. </p><p>Шаги воинов начали приближаться. Королевская семья не медлила ни на секунду. Они добежали до праздничного обеденного зала и заперли двери. Мэронд и Бернайр встали у входа для охраны. Лилиана взяла за руку Торимиэля, чтобы контролировать расход магической энергии. </p><p>Торимиэль начал скапливать энергию в руке, которая начала образовываться портал, закручиваясь в спираль. Портал начал увеличиваться в размерах, когда в дверь начали молотить, пытаясь выломать её. Мэронд и Бернайр навалилось на дверь, надеясь сдержать её, пока Торимиэль не закончит портал. </p><p>Наконец, портал вырос до размеров человека. </p><p>- Готово! - прокричал Торимиэль и толкнул Лилиану вперёд. </p><p>Мэронд и Бернайр сорвались с места и прыгнули в портал, за ними последовал сам Торимиэль, закрывая портал. Он успел до того, как дверь в обеденный зал выломали воины Синрея.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>"Дорогой Таэль, </i><p>
  <i>У меня плохие новости. Через десять дней меня забирают из Храма Прародительницы. Меня заметил один известный алхимик. Он собирается сделать меня своим помощником. Я ещё не знаю, смогу ли я продолжать писать тебе, поэтому хочу заранее предупредить об этом. Надеюсь, в скором времени мне удастся с тобой связаться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Твой лучший друг Лирран."</i>
</p><p>Таэль свернул письмо и тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел куда-то вдаль, за горы. </p><p>"Нужно срочно написать ответ и отправить его." - подумал Таэль и быстрым шагом направился в библиотеку.  </p><p>На входе юноша поздоровался с работающим Кервином. Таэль начал писать быстро, не особо следя за грамматикой. </p><p>Внезапно рядом с ним начал образовываться портал. </p><p>- Что? - воспитанник вскочил со стула и позвал своего наставника. </p><p>- Портал. - ни к кому не обращаясь, сказал Кервин. - Приготовь своё оружие, мы не знаем, кто его сотворил и что может выйти оттуда. - обратился он к Таэлю. </p><p>Юноша кивнул и достал метательные ножи, которые с некоторых пор начал носить с собой повсюду, даже на завтрак. Он принял боевую позу и приготовился. </p><p>Сквозь спираль показалась огромная тень, приближающаяся к ним всё ближе и ближе. Когда тень стала практически чёрной, из портала выбежала девушка, затем последовало два молодых парня, а после и ещё один. Портал мгновенно закрылся, спираль растворилась в воздухе. </p><p>Таэль внимательно оглядел "гостей" и в одном из них заметил что-то знакомое. Он не мог понять, что именно, пока наставник Кервин не произнёс:</p><p>- Ваше Величество. - и поклонился. </p><p>Таэль тоже поклонился, тут же вспомнив, что видел портрет короля Мэронда в одной из гостиных, рядом с ним весел и портрет его невесты, которую он узнал в той девушке. Только сейчас Лилиана Риллиен выглядела старше своей нарисованной копии. </p><p>- Я отправил нас в самое безопасное место - замок семьи Риллиен. - проинформировал Торимиэль, посмотрев на уже разогнувшихся жреца и его воспитанника. </p><p>- Простите, Ваше Величество, неужели что-то случилось в столице? - спросил взволнованный архивариус. </p><p>- Кто Вы? - недоверчиво посмотрел на них младший принц. </p><p>- Это архивариус, которого наняла моя семья, и его помощник. - ответила за них Лилиана. </p><p>- Вы правы. - сказал Мэронд, мрачно посмотрев на архивариуса. - Столицу атаковали наши предполагаемые союзники - Синрей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Перемены</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сразу по прибытию в горную резиденцию семьи Риллиен, вся королевская семья переместилась вместе с жрецом-архивариусом Кервином в рабочий кабинете главы семьи. Таэлю и остальным слугам было приказано идти заниматься своими делами. Только Руна могла зайти в кабинет, чтобы прислуживать королевской семье. Её позвали лишь раз, чтобы принести из библиотеки карту. </p><p>Но Ри Ал, Ри Лу и Таэль не собирались слушаться приказа, поэтому сейчас сидели под дверью кабинета и во всю напрягали слух, чтобы полностью услышать разговор. </p><p>- Нас хотели убить воины Синрея. Они нас предали. - говорил король Мэронд. - Их было больше тех шести охранников, что сопровождали главного советника. Значит, кто-то пропустил их через границу и в замок. </p><p>- Предатели есть и среди подданных. - закончил мысль Торимиэль. </p><p>- Но уже неважно, кто предатель. - прервал их Бернайр. - Нет смысла в этом разбираться, нужно сконцентрироваться на войне. </p><p>- Как думаете, знает ли хоть кто-нибудь: живы мы или нет? - неожиданно спросила Лилиана. </p><p>- Что ты имеешь ввиду? </p><p>- Воинам Синрея было приказано убить нас. Они собирались лишить королевство его законных правителей, без которых его силы сильно ослабнут. Избавившись от нас, правителю Синрея не составляло бы труда захватить наше королевство. Его воинам это не удалось. Но никто не знает, что нам удалось сбежать, а таким крысам, коими они оказались на самом деле, ничего не стоит объявить нас мёртвыми. </p><p>- Не думаю, что все до единого поверят им и не потребуют доказательства Ваших смертей. - вставил своё слово Кервин. </p><p>- Даже если они не поверят, они не смогут противостоять Синрею без предводителя. - возразил Бернайр. - Это то же самое, что на поле боя: достаточно убить главнокомандующего, чтобы потом было легче разбить армию, так как без должного командования воины не так хорошо сплочены, чем с ним.</p><p>- Мы в любом случае не сможем ни с кем связаться. - Мэронд скрестил руки на груди и задумчиво посмотрел на карту перед собой. - Горы находятся слишком далеко от столицы, а вся семья Риллиен сейчас на южном континенте за морем. Значит, через них нам не удастся передать информацию. </p><p>- Ваше Величество, могу я предположить, что синрейцы продумали план на тот случай, если Вам удастся сбежать. </p><p>- Возможно, они поджидали нас в других королевских крепостях, замках и резиденциях. Поэтому я специально отправил нас в резиденцию семьи Риллиен, потому что она тайная и не обозначена ни на одной из карт. - согласился со жрецом Торимиэль. </p><p>- Как насчёт того, чтобы попробовать отправить письмо с доверенным человеком, сильным воином. На западе есть тайный замок, принадлежащий бывшему королевскому советнику. У него много войск, и на него можно положиться. - вдруг сказала Лилана. В её глазах отчётливо сиял огонёк надежды. Ей совсем не хотелось чувствовать себя загнанной в угол, поэтому леди Риллиен старалась придумать что-нибудь стоящее.</p><p>- Но у нас нет такого человека. - возразил Кервин. - У нас лишь один наёмник, он наша единственная защита. </p><p>На несколько секунд в кабинете повисла тишина. За дверью Ри Ал с Ри Лу и Таэль придвинулись к двери ближе, разговор для них становился всё интереснее и интереснее. В момент затянувшейся тишины Таэль почувствовал рядом со своим ухом чьё-то дыхание. Не успел он повернуть голову, как ему на ухо тихо, но так, чтобы услышали все трое, сказали: </p><p>- Разве вам не было приказано заняться своими делами, а не сидеть под дверью и подслушивать чужие разговоры? </p><p>Таэль сразу понял, чей это голос, но его товарищи по проказам испугались, и Ри Лу слишком резко повернулась, поэтому ударила дверь локтём, создавая громкий стук. </p><p>К счастью для этой троицы, этот шум король Мэронд принял за вежливое стучание. </p><p>- Проходите. - послышался голос короля, из-за двери. </p><p>- Тсссс, - Вимаан приложил палец к месту на маске, которая скрывала рот, и, подмигнув им, зашёл в кабинет, закрыв за собой дверь. </p><p>Судя по шороху, наёмник поклонился. </p><p>- Вимаан, ты что-то хотел? - немного обеспокоено спросил Кервин. </p><p>- Я только хотел помочь. - привычным безэмоциональным голосом произнёс наёмник. - Я знаю человека, на которого можно положиться. И он живёт недалеко отсюда - чтобы доехать хватает пяти дней. </p><p>- Ты уверен в нём? - Мэронд внимательно посмотрел на Вимаана. </p><p>- Он был воином и когда-то сражался на войне, защищая самого короля. Я бы доверил ему свою жизнь. - твёрдо произнёс он. </p><p>- У него есть опыт в таких делах, на него можно положиться и он будет менее заметен для синрейцев. - перечислил Торимиэль, смотря на старшего брата. </p><p>- Покажешь дорогу? </p><p>- Почту за честь. </p><p>Переговорив детали, все, кроме короля и младшего принца, вышли из кабинета. Леди Риллиен приказала Руне и Ри Лу приготовить комнаты.  </p><p>Вимаан направился в свою комнату, чтобы подготовиться к поездке. Уже завтра утром наёмник вместе с королём Мэрондом отбывают к бывшему военному. Пока он шёл по коридорам, к нему незаметно присоединился немного возбуждённый Таэль. </p><p>- Почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне об этом воине? - не особо мелочась на вступления, решил поинтересоваться юноша. </p><p>Вимаан не ответил, продолжая идти вперёд, совершенно игнорируя его.</p><p>- Почему ты никогда не рассказывал? - Таэль прошёл чуть вперёд и загородил Вимаану проход. </p><p>- Я многого не говорю о своём прошлом, но тебя это начало интересовать  только сейчас? - нахмурился наёмник и сложил руки на груди, укоризненно посмотрев на мальчишку. </p><p>- Потому что часть этого самого прошлого живёт в пяти днях отсюда. </p><p>- Всё равно, это тебя не касается. Мы были знакомы, мы пошли разными путями, мы больше не виделись. Всё? </p><p>- Тогда, откуда ты знаешь, что он находится именно там? </p><p>- Потому что недавно встретил его в лесу. Слушай, Таэль, я не люблю вспоминать своё прошлое, не заставляй меня делать этого. </p><p>- Ладно. - юноша виновато опустил голову. - Прости. </p><p>- Ничего. - вздохнул Вимаан и потрепал Таэля по голове. - Мне нужно подготовиться к поездке. </p><p>- Я могу помочь? </p><p>- Нет, с тобой это будет намного дольше. Лучше сделаю всё сам. </p><p>- Тогда, может потом потренируемся? </p><p>- Конечно. </p><p>Вимаан улыбнулся, что можно было увидеть по глазам наёмника. Таэль улыбнулся в ответ и пошёл в противоположную сторону - ему всё ещё было необходимо написать письмо Лиррану. Теперь Таэлю точно будет, что сообщить лучшему другу. </p><p>То письмо, что он писал до этого, юноша выбросил и принялся за новое.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лис-перевёртыш уже стоял у кареты, ожидая отбытия. Он до последнего надеялся увидеть вдалеке почтовую птицу с письмом от Таэля. Сейчас он был рад, что его новый наставник так медлит. Таким образом у него будет больше надежды получить ответ от лучшего друга. <p>Когда Лирран, сдавшись, последний раз посмотрел на небо, вздохнул и одной ногой уже забрался в карету, то заметил птицу. Почтовую птицу, которая уже больше года приносила ему письма от Таэля. </p><p>Птица послушно села на протянутую руку юноши. Лирран поспешил отвязать письмо от её лапки и развернул его.</p><p>
  <i>"Дорогой Лирран, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Только что произошло то, что может изменить наши с тобою жизни! Полностью рассказать об этом я не смогу, так как это тайная информация. Но в столице случился переворот, будь осторожен, ведь скоро начнётся новая война. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Напиши как только остановитесь где-нибудь. Можешь взять эту птицу, если не знаешь: сможешь ли ты мне писать или нет. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Потом все расскажу, пока у меня не оставалось времени описать всё произошедшее в ярких красках. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Твой лучший друг Таэль."</i>
</p><p>Лирран улыбнулся и сложил письмо, положил его в карман своих штанов. В карету сел его новый наставник - милый старичок алхимик, всегда щурившийся из-за плохого зрения. </p><p>- Ну, что, внучок, готов? - спросил он. Алхимик всех называл своими "внучатами", но это даже нравилось перевёртышу. Создавалось ощущение, будто у него есть семья. </p><p>- Да, готов. Вы не против, если эта птичка поедет с нами? </p><p>- Конечно не против.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Время</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Таэль проснулся немного раньше обычного, чтобы проводить Вимаана и короля Мэронда в поездку. Они собирались уехать с рассветом, чтобы за день преодолеть большее расстояние, пока не стемнеет. Выйдя на улицу, Таэль поёжился. Сейчас было лето, но рано по утрам в горах бывает очень холодно. Вимаан заканчивал последние приготовления, привязывал к Красному сумки с припасами на шесть дней. </p><p>Заметив юношу, Вимаан остановился. </p><p>- Пришёл тебя проводить. - пожал плечами Таэль, смотря на наёмника с неприкрытой грустью. </p><p>- Ты так смотришь на меня, будто проводишь на войну. - усмехнулся наёмник, и они обнялись. </p><p>- Волнуюсь, что с тобой может что-нибудь случится. Целая неделя! </p><p>- Она пролетит незаметно, поверь мне. </p><p>- Верю. </p><p>Они продолжали свои тёплые дружеские объятия, пока на улице не появился король Мэронд. Его провожала его невеста. Лилиана Риллиен смотрела на будущего мужа не менее печально, чем Таэль смотрел на Вимаана. </p><p>Наёмник и юноша поклонились королю с невестой. </p><p>- Доброе утро, Ваше Величество. - проговорил Вимаан. </p><p>- Оно было бы добрым, не пришлось бы мне сейчас расставаться со своей возлюбленной. - усталым голосом сказал Мэронд и поцеловал Лилиану. Это был нежный лёгкий поцелуй, который тем не менее вызвал лёгкий румянец на щеках Таэля. Заметив смущение друга, Вимаан похлопал юношу по плечу и забрался на своего коня. </p><p>- Встретимся через шесть дней. - прокричал Таэль в спины удаляющимся наездникам, махая рукой на прощание. </p><p>- Обязательно. - прокричал в ответ Вимаан.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Весь день Таэль работал в библиотеке. Без Вимаана в замке стало скучновато. Теперь даже Ри Ал с Ри Лу были заняты на кухне, так как должны были готовить намного больше еды. Кервин тоже был занят. Члены королевской семьи часто советовались со жрецом и просили о его помощи. Архивариус был мудр, поэтому всегда знал ответ на любой вопрос. <p>Таэль думал, что если займёт всё свободное время разгребанием архивов семьи Риллиен, то неделя пролетит действительно незаметно. Хотя время тянулась наоборот ещё медленнее, чем если бы он тренировался в стрельбе или развлекался с Ри Лу и Ри Алом. </p><p>Эта мысль подала юноше идею. </p><p>"Пойду потренируюсь!" - подумал Таэль и захлопнул тяжёлую книгу в кожаном переплёте. </p><p>На заднем дворе замка, как всегда, никого не было. Камень под ногами разогрет летним солнцем. Погода сегодня отличная. В это время дня ближайшая башня отбрасывала огромную тень на задний двор, скрывая солнце, которое слепило лучников. </p><p>Таэль размялся и пробежал несколько кругов по двору, чтобы разогреться. Через двадцать минут он уже целился в деревянное чучело в виде человека. Раньше его здесь не было. Вимаан специально сделал его для Таэля. По словам наёмника, это поможет подростку лучше прочувствовать ситуацию, когда ему прийдётся стрелять в человека ради собственной защиты. </p><p>Соорудив чучело Вимаан сказал:</p><p>- Представь, что это реальный человек. Представь его жизнь: детство, отрочество, зрелость. Представь, что у этого человека есть семья: родители, жена, дети. Представь его чувства, его страх, отражающийся в его глазах. Представил? </p><p>- Да, - ответил тогда Таэль. </p><p>Вимаан знает, что у Таэля прекрасное воображение. Юноша строил очень реалистичные картины в своей голове. Он мог представить это настолько хорошо, что иногда образ вставал у него прямо перед глазами. Таэль после этого отметил, что в прошлой жизни такого ярого воображения у себя не замечал. </p><p>- Тогда стреляй.</p><p>Таэль в тот раз не выстрелил. И во второй раз не смог. В третий он промахнулся, хотя Вимаан был уверен, что юноша сделал это специально. Только на четвёртый раз юноша выстрелил точно в цель. Но это произошло лишь спустя месяц. </p><p>Сегодня Таэль не собирался представлять на месте чучела настоящего человека. Он собирался тренировать только свою меткость, а целиться в человека (хоть и вырисованного воображением) для юноши было слишком трудно в моральном плане. </p><p>Первая стрела попала в то место, которое обозначалось сердцем. Вторая вонзилось в "голову" деревянного человека. Третью же Таэль направил в "живот". </p><p>Трёх стрел было достаточно, чтобы избавиться от волнения после отъезда короля Мэронда и Вимаана. </p><p>После этого Таэль решил побросать свои любимые ножи. Чаще всего, конечно, он делал это от скуки. Правда, сейчас ему было невероятно скучно, особенно после работы в библиотеке его клонило в сон со страшной силой, будто он только что вышел со скучной конференции, на которых Лиза всегда присутствовала и которые она ненавидела больше, чем своего учителя физкультуры. </p><p>Юноша увлёкся и не заметил, что за ним внимательно наблюдали со стены. </p><p>Бернайр был здесь с самого начала тренировки юного помощника архивариуса. Мальчишка действительно прекрасно владел луком и метательными ножами. Воин мысленно отметил, что он бы взял в ряды своих войск такого бойца. </p><p>Бывший воспитанник явно долго и упорно тренируется, при этом это приносит ему особое удовольствие. </p><p>Младший принц всё время следил за тонкой фигурой, тренирующейся во дворе, пока его не отвлёк пришедший подышать свежим горным воздухом Торимиэль. </p><p>- Бернайр, - средний принц потрепал по плечу своего брата, который в данный момент находился в прострации. - Куда ты смотришь? </p><p>Воин только кивнул вниз, на задний двор горной резиденции, где тренировался мальчишка. </p><p>- Это тот помощник архивариуса? </p><p>- Да. - ответил Бернайр. - Он прекрасно пользуется оружием. Не могу оторвать глаз. </p><p>- Согласен. Меткий парнишка. - добавил Торимиэль. - Я пришёл, чтобы спросить, нужен ли тебе личный слуга или сам со всем справишься? </p><p>- Что я, не смогу самостоятельно штаны надеть? Или пуговицы на рубашке застегнуть? - саркастично произнёс младший принц, оторвавшись от тренирующегося мальчика. </p><p>- Я просто спросил. - тем же тоном ответил брат. </p><p>Торимиэль развернулся к младшему спиной, собираясь уйти, но его остановили внезапные слова Бернайра: </p><p>- Хотя, нет. </p><p>Средний принц снова посмотрел на воина через плечо, ожидая от него продолжения.</p><p>- Мне нужен слуга.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вимаан мчался впереди. Холодный ветер дул в лицо. Наёмнику казалось, что он давно намертво примёрз к седлу. За пару дней, которые они провели в дороге, сильно похолодало. Ноги задеревенели от мороза, а низкие сапоги не могли защитить их и согреть. Глаза слезились, когда в лицо попадали сильные потоки ветра, но Вимаан не мог уменьшить скорость - он хотел поскорее увидеться со старым другом. Хотя, он часто врал себе, что не так уж и хочет свидеться с ним вновь. <p>Король Мэронд следовал сразу за ним. Он целиком и полностью доверял молчаливому наёмнику, но всё же запоминал дорогу, на всякий случай. Король тоже сильно замёрз, даже плащ из тёплого меха не спасал от пронизывающего насквозь ледяными иглами ветра. </p><p>Смотря на дорогу, Вимаан невольно возвращался в прошлое, где он ещё говорил в женском роде, носил красивые платья и любил такую же девушку, как он сам.</p><p>Прошлое Вимаана всегда было окутано для всех тайной. Наёмник не любил распространяться о том, что когда-то было с ним, не только потому, что не доверял людям, он боялся встретить тех ужасных призраков, что до сих пор преследуют его. </p><p>Но однажды, гуляя по лесу и охотясь, он был невероятно рад встретить именно этого призрака. </p><p>Вимаан познакомился с Вардом, когда тот только-только вернулся с войны. Тогда наёмнику не было и шестнадцати. </p><p>Вард был первым, кто смог понять Вимаана и помочь ему. </p><p>Наёмник сильнее сжал поводья. Он не должен так легко проваливаться в прошлое, иначе эти воспоминания поглотят его разум и введут самого Вимаана в темную пучину, из которой он выбраться сам не сможет никогда в жизни.  </p><p>"Когда вернусь, обязательно расскажу всю правду Таэлю. Я доверяю ему." - подумал Вимаан.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Новая должность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Правитель Синрея был недоволен. Его прекрасно продуманный план провалился с треском. Члены королевской семьи сбежали, и никто не знает, куда. Его войска перерыли все известные им королевские замки и резиденции по всей стране, но никого не нашли. </p><p>Король был слишком осторожен, чтобы бросить это на самотёк. Он понимал, что если вся королевская семья выжила, то они безусловно найдут способ, чтобы отвоевать трон обратно себе. Мэронд может такое устроить. Юный король обладает всем, что необходимо для поднятия восстания. </p><p>Он выберется из любой ситуации, чего бы ему это не стоило. </p><p>- Где мой главный советник? - спросил правитель у личного слуги. </p><p>- Он ещё не вернулся, Ваше Величество. - ответил тот, поклонившись. - Главный советник пишет, что собирается следить за поисками королевской семьи, поэтому задержиться. </p><p>- А я разрешал ему задерживаться? </p><p>- Нет, Ваше Величество. </p><p>- Так почему же он позволяет себе ослушаться моего приказа и не вернуться в Синрей? </p><p>- Возможно, он решил проявить инициативу, Ваше Величество. </p><p>- Инициативу?! - взревел правитель, поднимаясь с трона. - Пусть он проявляет инициативу в постели, а моего приказа он не может ослушаться! Пришли ему письмо, чтобы он сейчас же выехал! Сейчас же! </p><p>- Будет исполнено, Ваше Величество. - слуга вновь низко поклонился и вышел из тронного зала. </p><p>Правитель Синрея вернулся на трон и крепко сжал его подлокотники. Главный советник попал под горячую руку короля. Тот был слишком зол, чтобы подумать о том, что было бы неплохо проследить за поисками королевской семьи. Король Синрея всегда был осторожен, но легко терял холоднокровность, когда что-то шло не по плану. </p><p>Потом лучше отменить этот приказ и позволить главному советнику руководить поисками.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После небольшой тренировки Таэль вернулся в библиотеку. Он устал. Не так, чтобы валиться с ног, но устал. Поэтому скучноватая работа в библиотеке не казалась теперь такой нудной. Скорее успокаивающей. День резко сократился, что порадовало утомлённого юношу. Ну уж очень долго он тянулся, практически вечность. <p>Всё же ждать Таэль не любил, тем более ждать друга с опасной миссии. </p><p>За пару дней юноша больше не пересекался с особами королевских кровей, тот раз был практически единственным. Принцы и леди Риллиен не заходили в библиотеку, что немного радовало юношу. Таэль волновался рядом с ними. Что ж не волноваться, когда ты ещё будуче в другом мире читала про королей  и даже представить не могла, что встретишь королевскую семью. </p><p>Они отличались от обычных людей. Может, вправду короли такие особенные рождаются, может, просто самовнушение. Но Таэль явно чувствовал что-то ужасающее и величественное или ужасающе величественное. Что-то похожее юноша ощущал от наёмника, который сопровождал их до гор. Только наёмник просто пугал, а королём и его братьями хотелось восхищаться, настолько они отличались от обычных смертных. </p><p>Единственная, кто часто находился рядом с принцами - была Руна. Её назначили личной служанкой леди Риллиен, так что женщина практически весь день находилась подле госпожи. Ри Ала тоже назначили личным слугой, но принц Торимиэль не часто заставлял юношу везде следовать за ним.</p><p>Потому Таэль был удивлён, увидев в дверях библиотеки среднего принца королевской семьи. </p><p>Юноша даже засмотрелся на него. Торимиэль был прекрасен, словно картина талантливого художника. Его волосы, глаза, его фигура - всё это вызывало восхищение. Хотелось любоваться прекрасным принцем бесконечно. А его походка завораживала своей грациозностью. Весь образ Торимиэля навевал воспоминания о прошлой жизни, когда Лиза с подружками в таком же юном возрасте, в котором сейчас находился Таэль, мечтали о таких же прекрасных принцах на белых конях. Но принц Торимиэль обладал не той внешностью, о какой мечтали школьницы. Он был необычным, если рассматривать отдельные части: длинный нос, чересчур широкие плечи, которые странно смотрелись на его худой фигуре, - то он не казался таким уж писанным красавцем, но все эти детали вместе создавали неожиданно восхищающий своей красотой образ. </p><p>Юноша быстро себя одёрнул и встал с пола, низко, но немного неуклюже и совсем не грациозно, поклонившись. </p><p>- Добрый вечер, Ваше Высочество! </p><p>- Добрый вечер! - кивнул в ответ Торимиэль и, дождавшись, когда Таэль выпрямится, продолжил: </p><p>- Его Высочество принц Бернайр назначил тебя своим личным слугой. Господин архивариус уже об этом осведомлён. </p><p>Таэль немного удивился. </p><p>- Завтра утром разбудишь Его Высочество перед завтраком, поможешь ему одеться и принесёшь воду. Потом будешь выполнять его личные поручения. </p><p>Юноша ничего не ответил, лишь кивнул и поклонился, когда принц Торимиэль покинул библиотеку. А Таэль вернулся на пол, размышляя о своей судьбе. </p><p>Он мельком видел младшего принца, когда королевская семья появились в библиотеке из портала. Видно, что он воин. Принц на несколько сантиметров ниже короля Мэронда, так что с вытянувшимся за лето Таэлем он почти одного роста. Также младший принц силён, это ясно по широким плечам и мускулам, проступающим через одежду. </p><p>Таэль даже не знал, как реагировать на это - стать личным служкой принца Бернайра. Руна говорила, что это очень почётно. </p><p>"То есть, чем ближе ты к королю, тем ты круче," - подумал тогда юноша.  </p><p>У него было странное чувство по поводу нового статуса.  </p><p>Наверное, у Лизы было то же самое, когда её наконец-таки повысил ненавистный ей босс. Вроде и денег больше платить будут, и должность лучше, только радости от этого никакой, ведь прийдётся чаще видеть начальника. </p><p>Таэль не помнил, что именно чувствовала Лиза, но на подсознательном уровне понимал, что ощущения были практически одинаковыми. </p><p>В задумчивом состоянии его застала Ри Лу, которая скучала из-за занятости брата, который был назначен личным слугой принца Торимиэля. Девушка привыкла к постоянному присутствию Ри Ала, поэтому сейчас ей как никогда требовалась весёлая компания Таэля. К сожалению, сам юноша не мог его ей обеспечить. </p><p>Ри Лу с печальным вздохом приземлилась рядом с Таэлем и пихнула его плечом, выдёргивая из глубокой задумчивости. </p><p>- Ты чего? - спросила его девушка, когда Таэль обратил на неё внимание. </p><p>- Меня назначили личным слугой принца Бернайра. - как-то отстранённо произнёс юноша. </p><p>- Нет! Теперь же мне не с кем будет даже поговорить! - с досадой выговорилась она, мученически взмахивая руками. - И Ал занят, и ты будешь весь день занят! </p><p>- Ты можешь заняться своей работой. </p><p>- Да ну тебя! Мог хотя бы немного посочувствовать. </p><p>- А что делает Ри Ал? </p><p>- Он служит принцу Торимиэлю. Или ты не знал? </p><p>- Я не в этом смысле. Что он делает? Какие приказы даёт принц? Каковы его обязанности? </p><p>- Он мало говорит о работе, потому что это не интересно. Единственное, что я знаю: принц Торимиэль просто просит что-нибудь принести, унести, разложить и так далее. А что? </p><p>- Просто, когда мне сообщил это принц Торимиэль, у меня появилось странное ощущение. Я даже описать это не могу. </p><p>- Может, это то, что называют "удивлением"? - саркастично приподняла бровь девушка. </p><p>- Очень смешно. - так же саркастично ответил Таэль.  </p><p>- Просто не обращай на это внимания. Делай, что тебе говорят. </p><p>- Будто в детство вернулся. - усмехнулся юноша.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Не привычные будни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Таэль проснулся привычно рано. За окном только начинало светлеть. Юноша несколько минут просидел на кровати, чтобы привыкнуть к неяркому голубоватому свету, проникающему в комнату через распахнутое окно. Холод, проникающий с улицы, прогнал остатки сна, заставляя Таэля поёжиться и накрыть светлые плечи одеялом. </p><p>Не желая больше лежать в кровати, воспитанник встал, опуская стопы на холодный пол. Таэль, обмотанный тёплым одеялом, закрыл окно и быстро переоделся, чтобы наконец согреться. У него ещё было время до того, как юноше нужно будет будить принца Бернайра. </p><p>Как только он сходил на кухню и убедился, что завтрак скоро будет готов, он взял горячую воду и направился в сторону комнаты воина. В груди зарождалось странное ощущение волнения, лёгкая тревога, будто юноша вернулся в своё прошлое тело и прошлую жизнь, где Лиза вновь идёт на экзамены, чтобы поступить в институт. </p><p>Таэль сразу вспомнил ту величественность трёх принцев, перед которой хотелось склониться на колени. Всё же юноша до сих пор считал это каким-то внушением, что люди просто упорно возвышают королей в собственных же глазах. </p><p>Юноша, сколько бы книг не прочитал в библиотеке, до сих пор не знал всех нюансов этого мира. Всё же книги есть не о всём на свете, а "Гигантской Энциклопедии для гостей из другого мира", к сожалению, не существует. </p><p>Таэль остановился возле двери, ведущей в королевскую спальню. Он медлил войти, размышляя, что именно нужно сделать: постучаться или же лучше сразу зайти в спальню и разбудить принца Бернайра? Воспитанник вспомнил, как было ужасно просыпаться из-за ужасного грохота в дверь, который служители храма ошибочно называли "лёгким стуком". А затем вспомнил, как было приятно, когда Лизу будила мама: она бесшумно заходила в комнату, раскрывала шторы на окнах и легко трясла плечо, а потом целовала в лоб и кормила вкусным завтраком. Из-за счастливых мыслей Таэль горестно вздохнул - рядом с ним нет мамы или младшей сестры. Зато обитатели горной резиденции стали ему практически родными. </p><p>Всё же выбрав способ, чтобы разбудить принца, Таэль тихо пробрался в комнату Бернайра, поставил воду на столик и подошёл к окну с задёрнутыми шторами. Он полностью раздвинул их, открывая проход солнечным лучам, замечая, как обитатель комнаты перевернулся на другой бок. </p><p>Таэль подошёл к кровати принца Бернайра и остановился, как вкопанный, на шаг от неё. На его пути встал острый клинок короткого меча, выхваченного из-под подушки принцем и наставленного прямо на слугу. Юноша успел только схватить жестяную вазу с прикроватного столика и поставить ею блок. </p><p>Осознав всю ситуацию, принц Бернайр отставил меч. </p><p>- Прости, - произнёс он со вздохом. - Привычка.</p><p>Таэль не знал, что ответить. Вроде бы персоны королевских кровей не должны извиняться перед обычными смертными. </p><p>- Всё в порядке. - тихо проговорил Таэль, ставя вазу обратно на место. - Завтрак скоро будет готов. - зачем-то добавил он. </p><p>- Хорошо. - вновь вздохнул Бернайр и провёл ладонью по коротким волосам. - Ты принёс горячую воду? </p><p>- Да, Ваше Высочество. </p><p>- Не называй мой статус. Можешь звать просто "господин", если тебе приказали всегда ко мне так обращаться. </p><p>- Ясно, господин Бернайр.  </p><p>Принц поднялся с кровати и сразу умылся горячей водой. Бернайр спал лишь в штанах, поэтому Таэль был удостоен лицезреть мускулистую спину, в некоторых местах исполосованную шрамами. </p><p>"Он, наверное, воин." - подумал Таэль, отдёргивая себя, когда понял, что грубо пялиться в сторону королевской персоны. К счастью, сам объект пристального внимания этого не заметил. Бернайр пригладил волосы, проводя по ним мокрой рукой. </p><p>- Хорошо защищаешься. - внезапно произнёс он, вытираясь. </p><p>Юноша не знал, что ответить. Поэтому просто промолчал. </p><p>- Тебя кто-то учил? </p><p>- Да. Наёмник, что сопровождает короля Мэронда. </p><p>- Сколько тренировался? </p><p>- Я начал учиться этому два года назад. </p><p>- Видно, что ты хорошо владеешь оружием, но практики всё же не хватает. - принц Бернайр открыл шкаф с одеждой. </p><p>- Вам помочь с одеждой, господин Бернайр? </p><p>- Нет, сам не безрукий.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>За весь день с принцем Бернайром у них произошло всего пару коротких диалогов. Они перебрасывались сухими фразами, пока вновь не наступала длительная тишина. Зато странное напряжение стало понемногу отходить, а его место занимало подозрительность и крайняя степень любопытства. <p>Всего за день Таэль полностью поменял своё мнение о младшем принце. Он больше напоминал простого современного человека, коих в прошлой Лизиной жизни было много. Бернайр спокоен и явно добр, общается со всеми не на равных, но хотя бы с долей уважения. Он делал всё сам, оставляя Таэля стоять на месте без дела. </p><p>Хотя юноша до сих пор чувствовал эту величественность, заставляющую взгляд остановиться именно на принце. В движениях Бернайра были заметны воинские привычки. Почти такие же проявлялись временами и у Вимаана. </p><p>После обеда Бернайр решил потренироваться, поэтому они пришли на задний двор. </p><p>- Я видел, как ты тренировался в стрельбе. Ты меток. Как обращаешься с мечом? </p><p>- Меня учили драться на мечах, но я знаю больше защитных приёмов, чем нападений. </p><p>Бернайр вручил Таэлю тренировочный деревянный меч. </p><p>- Тогда я научу тебя нападениям. </p><p>Вылупив на принца глаза, Таэль задал немой вопрос: "Почему?" Воин уловил его мысль и ответил: </p><p>- Я воин и привык всегда быть в центре сражений, защищая своё государство и свой дом собственными силами. Но сейчас я не могу этого сделать, так как в дело пущено более тонкое оружие - интриги. Мои братья лучше разбираются в этом, чем я. </p><p>Таэля ещё более удивила откровенность Бернайра, поэтому он не мог вымолвить и слова. </p><p>- Я устал от бездействия. Мне необходимо делать что-то полезное. </p><p>- И Вы считаете, что обучать меня - это полезное дело? </p><p>- Да.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Борьба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Таэль не успел задать следующий вопрос, Бернайр начал атаковать без предупреждения.  </p><p>К счастью, воспитанник успел поставить блок, правда немного смазал это движение, поэтому всю силу удара почувствовала его правая рука. Он мысленно выругался. Юноша учился управлять мечом и левой рукой, но, так как он был правшой, то другой рукой управлялся намного хуже.  </p><p>В следующую секунду Бернайр нанёс ещё один удар, который юноша смог блокировать успешнее, чем предыдущий. </p><p>- Почему Вы меня не предупредили? </p><p>- Потому что на поле боя никто никого не предупреждает. </p><p>Таэль хотел было сказать, что они не на поле боя сейчас, но мгновенно вспомнил, с кем он сражается. С членом королевской семьи. С принцем, который находится на поле битвы даже сейчас, даже если он не сражается с мечом в руках, он продолжает вести борьбу против предателей. </p><p>Так что, юноша проглотил слова, уже чувствовавшиеся на языке. Таэль в этот раз поставил блок более удачно, так что смог, наконец-то, перекинуть меч в другую руку и на этот раз самому нанести удар. К сожалению для воспитанника, его атака была куда слабее, чем он планировал. Видимо, левую руку Таэль тоже отбил во время первого блока. </p><p>Бернайр с лёгкостью пересёк выпад юноши и тут же поменял их ролями - он снова нападал. Причём удары посыпались на Таэля неожиданно. Воспитаннику пришлось сильно попотеть, чтобы устоять на ногах от сильных ударов. </p><p>Этот бой оказался сложнее, чем с Вимааном. Как бы жёстко наёмник не тренировал Таэля, он всё же старался не сильно навредить своему ученику, так как чувствовал некую ответственность по отношению к юноше. </p><p>Вскоре тренировка начала казаться Таэлю бесконечным жестоким издевательством. </p><p>Он был готов сдаться и поддаться напору принца Бернайра. Только сам тренер не позволял своему ученику этого. Воин изо всех сил "тащил" Таэля, продолжая битву. </p><p>И вот, Прародители смилостивились над безумно уставшим воспитанником. Их ожесточённое сражение остановил средний принц Торимиэль, позвавший брата обсудить важные новости.</p><p>Бернайр приказал Таэлю отдохнуть и сразу после их разговора прийти в комнаты воина. </p><p>Таэль вздохнул с облегчением, но при этом почувствовал вновь зарождающееся волнение.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Что за новости? - спросил Бернайр, когда они зашли в кабинет. <p>Торимиэль сразу протянул бумажный свёрток ещё не успевшему усесться в кресло брату. Тот развернул его и прочитал несколько коротких строчек. Писали его явно быстро - буквы прыгали. </p><p>В письме некие маги просили помощи. </p><p>- Когда оно пришло? </p><p>- Рано утром. - ответил Торимиэль и развернул на столе карту. - Они использовали магических птиц-сигналок, чтобы попросить помощи и приюта. Они не написали, кто они и откуда, но тут недалеко находится небольшая Академия магии. Могу предположить, что это её учащиеся и учителя. </p><p>- Если это так, то что с ними произошло? Неужели воины Синрея так далеко продвинулись? </p><p>- Возможно это были не синрейцы. Пока наше местонахождение не известно, в королевстве будет царить хаос. Другие государства могут спокойно начать войну за эти территории с Синреем. </p><p>- То есть, нам прийдется воевать не только с Синреем. - устало выдохнул Бернайр. </p><p>Ситуация была не из лучших. Ослабленное после первой войны государство вряд ли выдержит борьбу с Синреем, но если в неё вступит ещё несколько королевств, то Мэронду понадобится больше сил и союзников, чем те, которыми они могут располагать на данный момент. </p><p>- Мэронд должен вернуться примерно через три дня.</p><p>- Нужно будет сообщить ему последние новости и разобраться с сигналом о помощи. </p><p>- Завтра я поеду в место, откуда была отправлена птица-сигналка. - сообщил Торимиэль, отстранённо смотря в окна. </p><p>- И как далеко находится это место?</p><p>- В нескольких часах пути. </p><p>- Я поеду с тобой. </p><p>- Не стоит. Я вполне справлюсь один. </p><p>- А если это окажется ловушкой? </p><p>- Не думаю, что король Синрея знает о тайной горной резиденции, учитывая и то, что она не является королевской. И на письме осталась яркая аура страха и тревоги. Это не ловушка. - кивнул сам себе Торимиэль, забирая письмо из рук Бернайра. </p><p>- Но сопровождение тебе всё же нужно. - настаивал на своём младший принц. </p><p>- Я возьму с собой Кервина. </p><p>- Жреца? </p><p>- Да. Думаю, он пригодится. </p><p>Торимиэль оторвался от окна и сложил карту, убрал её в шкаф. Его лицо в мгновение стало более непринужденным. </p><p>- Ты тренируешь того юношу? </p><p>- Да. А что-то не так?</p><p>- Ничего. Просто от него исходит довольно приятная аура. От Кервина исходит почти такая же. Вот, почему он выбрал именно этого юношу своим учеником. </p><p>- Он неплохой воин. - добавил Бернайр, порадовавшись тому, что они перешли на повседневную тему в разговоре. </p><p>- Теперь ясно, почему ты попросил поставить его твоим личным слугой. Неужели тебе так скучно без битв? </p><p>- Честно признаться, очень скучно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вимаан сильно устал, хотя был только полдень. Он уже потерял счёт времени, не понимал, какой день они скачут вперёд, останавливаясь только на недолгий ночлег. <p>Но наёмник чувствовал, что они приближаются к цели. </p><p>Вскоре среди желтеющей листвы он заметил неприметный домик. Каменные стены были обвиты растениями, поэтому дом сливался с окружающей средой. Он казался заброшенным. </p><p>Вимаан и король Мэронд остановились перед хиленькими низкими деревянными воротами, окружающие дом небольшим кругом. Ворота были открыты, значит владелец домика сейчас здесь. </p><p>Вимаан прошёл на маленькую территорию и тут же услышал счастливый лай. И увидел знакомого пса, быстро бегущего ему навстречу. Пёс начал прыгать вокруг наёмника. Тот погладил его и стремительным шагом направился в домику. </p><p>Не успел Вимаан дойти до крыльца, как дверь отворилась, и на улицу вышел высокий мужчина с седыми волосами, крепким телосложением и взглядом прошедшего войну, уставшего человека. </p><p>- Вимаан? - удивился мужчина. </p><p>- Вард! </p><p>- Рад тебя видеть! Что привело тебя? </p><p>- Вообще-то в этот раз скорее я привёл. - наёмник отодвинулся, показывая того, кто стоит за его спиной. </p><p>Воин сначала удивился, но потом немного неловко, словно ему это стоило невероятных усилий, поклонился. </p><p>- Ваше Величество, - Вард разогнулся. - Чем я могу послужить Вам?</p><p>- Давайте зайдём в дом? - предложил Мэронд. </p><p>Когда Вимаан и король Мэронд уже сели за стол, первым начал говорить наёмник:</p><p>- Вард, мы приехали, чтобы попросить тебя сделать кое-что. Ты слышал, что в столице произошёл переворот? </p><p>- Нет, - удивлённо ответил мужчина, садясь напротив гостей на табурет. - До меня новости доходят слишком медленно. Неужели снова грядёт война? </p><p>- Да, - ответил Мэронд. - И мы оказались в весьма плачевном положении. Нам необходимо послать письмо главе рода Риллиен. Сейчас он путешествует со своей женой в соседнем королевстве, но предатели прижали нас со всех сторон. Нам необходима помощь, чтобы незаметно для наших врагов доставить письмо главе Риллиен. </p><p>- И я предложил доверить это тебе. </p><p>- Я буду рад послужить юному королю Мэронду, как когда-то послужил Вашему отцу. - улыбнулся Вард.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующее утро Вимаан и Вард прощались друг с другом. Наемник набирался смелости, чтобы поговорить с Таэлем и рассказать ему всё, о чём он его спросит.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Ещё только начало</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Торимиэль выехал на рассвете вместе с Кервином. На лошадях они ехали не дольше часа, когда увидели вдалеке ещё одну птицу-сигналку, она красным ярким огоньком, который был виден даже при свете дня очень чётко, мигала в небе, привлекая внимание всадников. </p><p>С помощью заклинания Торимиэль призвал сигналку прямо себе в руки. В письме было написано то же самое, только уже другим почерком, но в нём всё равно проглядывали страх и волнение. По птице Торимиэль также определил, где находился отправитель в тот момент, как выпустил магически созданную птицу из рук. </p><p>Спустя ещё два часа Торимиэль и Кервин добрались до лагеря. </p><p>Лагерь, полный измождённых молодых людей. Девушки и парни не верящим взглядом смотрели на своих спасителей. Среди учеников Академии Торимиэль разглядел нескольких учителей, их можно было легко отличить по возрасту и сильному взгляду. </p><p>Принц спрыгнул с лошади и подошёл к старику, вышедшему вперёд небольшой группы людей. Он поклонился Торимиэля и произнёс:</p><p>- Здравствуйте, Ваше Высочество. </p><p>Только подойдя ближе к старику, принц узнал его. Ещё давно этот человек был личным учителем основ магии Торимиэля. Он был прекрасным преподавателем и хорошим советником. Жаль, что вскоре им пришлось расстаться, так как Мастера пригласили преподавателем в Академии Магии.</p><p>- Мастер Алейс, что произошло? </p><p>- На нашу Академию напали. Это было очень неожиданно, наши защитные заклинания не обнаружили нападающих, а купол пропустил их, как родных. </p><p>- Кто вас атаковал? </p><p>- Я не знаю. - покачал головой старик. - Но они не были похожи на обычных разбойников. Слишком могущественная магия. </p><p>- Это были маги? </p><p>- Возможно, что маги просто были в их числе. </p><p>- Это все выжившие? - спросил Торимиэль, обводя взглядом жмущихся друг к другу от холода студентов. </p><p>- Нет. Мы думаем, что есть ещё больше выживших. Возможно они направились в другую сторону. </p><p>- Здесь есть раненные? </p><p>- Нет. Нам повезло, и никто не был задет заклинанием или оружием. </p><p>- Это хорошо. - кивнул сам себе Торимиэль и обратился к Кервину:</p><p>- Нужно довезти их до замка, помогите, пожалуйста, самым слабым сесть на мою лошадь. </p><p>Жрец лишь кивнул со сосредоточенным видом и затерялся среди толпы. Пока ученики и учителя собирались в длительный путь до своего спасения, Торимиэль наблюдал их эмоции: глаза, полные надежды, счастливые измученные улыбки на устах, слёзы радости, скатывающиеся по грязным щекам, крепкие дружеские объятия, дарящие тепло и поддержку. </p><p>Когда все были готовы, Торимиэль отмер и, взяв поводья свой лошади, на которой сидели две совсем уж измученные девушки, пошёл впереди, направляя остальную толпу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Таэлю сегодня было невероятно скучно, хотя Ри Ал был свободен из-за спасательной операции своего господина. Принц Бернайр был молчаливее и мрачнее обычного, почти не пользовался услугами Таэля, не начинал с ним утомительную тренировку. Таэль, конечно, понимал, что тот волнуется за брата, но раз уж начал мучать, то закончи это дело, а не бросай ещё в начале. <p>Весь день воспитанник ходил за младшим принцем, исполнял его мелкие поручения и ежеминутно начинал мысленно жаловаться на свою нелёгкую судьбу. Он прекрасно помнил сегодняшнее утро, начавшееся с боли во всём теле после тренировок. Всё же не зря советуют начинать делать любые физические нагрузки постепенно. Таэль, к сожалению, понял это слишком поздно. </p><p>Но юноша всё же пересилил себя и поднялся с постели, умылся, оделся, причесался, и пошёл за горячей водой для принца Бернайра.  </p><p>Сейчас же младший принц Бернайр был занят просмотром карт в библиотеке. Воин разбирал карты не только местности, также он искал схемы замка, надеясь найти что-нибудь интересное и полезное. </p><p>Вокруг них стояла приятная и совсем не раздражающая тишина, которой всегда окружала библиотека своих посетителей. Таэль за год работы уже привык к этой уютной, но немного одинокой атмосфере огромного помещения с высокими потолками, полками, тянущимися к небу, и витражами, изображающими сюжеты из известнейших произведений этого мира. </p><p>Тишину вдруг нарушил Бернайр:</p><p>- Таэль, мне нужны чернила. </p><p>Воспитанник глубоко вздохнул - чернила в библиотеке закончились, так что ему прийдется сначала сходить в кабинет главы дома, найти в одном из многочисленных шкафов чернила, потом вернуться в библиотеку. Ноги до сих пор гудели со вчерашнего дня, поэтому это расстояние казалось Таэлю непреодолимым. </p><p>Юноша послушно кивнул и вышел из библиотеки, направляясь в сторону кабинета, то есть на другой конец дворца. Вскоре перед ним появилась деревянная дверь со скромно позолоченной ручкой. Открыв её, Таэль вошёл, не заметив, что за столом сидела будущая супруга короля, Лилиана Риллиен. Она тоже не сразу заметила вошедшего, увлечённая книгой о лечебной магии. </p><p>- Ой, простите, что не постучался. - тут же начал извиняться Таэль. - Не знал, что тут кто-то есть. </p><p>- Ничего. - улыбнулась ему Лилиана, отрываясь от явно неинтересного чтива. - Ты что-то ищешь? </p><p>- Да. В библиотеке чернила закончились.  </p><p>- Чернила находятся в том шкафчике. - Лилиана указала рукой на шкаф, рядом с которым висел портрет главы дома Риллиен. </p><p>- Спасибо. - поблагодарил её Таэль и взял из шкафчика новую баночку чернил. </p><p>- Чем занимается Бернайр? - решила спросить девушка, явно соскучившаяся по простым непринуждённым беседам. Девушку явно замучили бесконечные военные собрания, совместные ужины, где обсуждались только воины, одинокие обеды, когда все остальные были заняты разработкой планов спасения. Таэль постарался ответить так, чтобы не затрагивать тему назревающей войны. </p><p>- Ищет старые карты в библиотеке. </p><p>- И как идут его дела? </p><p>- Его Высочество нашёл много старых карт местности и схем самого замка. - ответил Таэль и, немного подождав, добавил: - Вы знали, например, что пятьдесят лет назад недалеко от дворца протекала горная речка? - юноша включился в беседу, мечтая развлечься ею. </p><p>- Нет, не знала. - девушка охотно забросила чтение, прерываясь на разговор. </p><p>Лилиана и Таэль увлеклись беседой, совсем забыв о работе. Эта, казалось бы, недолгая забава, развеселила их обоих: и Таэля, умирающего от скуки, и Лилиану, уставшую от бесконечных волнений за дорогих ей людей. Всё же у людей есть особый инстинкт, когда в своих несчастьях они могут найти утешенье в непринуждённой беседе с человеком, которого тоже что-то мучает. Лиза ни раз имела дело с такими вещами в прошлой жизни - например, когда она сидела в больнице, а её младшая сестра рожала своего первенца, тогда её успокоил какой-то пенсионер, рассказав о своём волнении, когда на месте Лизеной сестры была его жена; или когда она шла сдавать экзамен самому строгому преподавателю, которого боялся всякий в их институте, даже сам декан, а водитель автобуса начал беседовать с ней о классической литературе, показывая глубокие знания в этой сфере, -  но Таэль попадал в такую ситуацию впервые, поэтому получил от неё большое удовольствие.   </p><p>Наконец, вспомнив о своих делах, Таэль забрал чернила и понёсся в библиотеку, опасаясь гнева принца Бернайра, а Лилиана продолжила изучать книгу без особого желания, снова погружаясь в какую-то странную дремоту. </p><p>Юноша, вернувшись в библиотеку, застал принца в том же положении, в котором тот находился во время его ухода. Даже карта перед ним лежала та же самая. Таэль поставил с краю от карты чернила и сел на прежнее место - на стул возле окна. </p><p>- Спасибо. - услышал он механическую благодарность Бернайра перед тем, как обернуться к окну и посмотреть на улицу. С этого окна вид выходил в сторону главных ворот замка. </p><p>Сначала Таэль наблюдал за тем, как осенний ветер подхватывал опавшие багровые листья и перекидывал их в разные стороны, смешивая с золотистой листвой, опавшей с соседнего дерева. Сейчас это зрелище казалось воспитаннику самой интересной вещью на всём белом свете.   </p><p>Вдруг он заметил какое-то движение в лесу. Какие-то большие фигуры мелькнули среди деревьев, и через мгновение к воротам вышли король Мэронд и Вимаан верхом на конях. Их фигуры оставались напряжёнными, хотя не вооружённым взглядом было видно, что они очень устали. После нескольких секунд разглядывания Таэль заметил птицу, сидевшую на плече Вимаана, как попугай на плече пирата. И сильно удивился, узнав в птице своего верного почтальона, который всегда приносил весточки Лиррана. </p><p>Таэль тут же вскочил с места и помчался на улицу. Единственное, что он заметил перед тем, как выбежать из библиотеки, было: </p><p>- Ты куда несёшься? - произнесённое недоумевающим Бернайром. Принц был потрясён неожиданной энергичностью и скоростью своего слуги. Он непонимающе смотрел в сторону, где скрылся Таэль, силясь понять, что послужило этому причиной, пока не отвернулся к окну, где увидел старшего брата и сопровождавшего его наёмника. </p><p>- Теперь ясно. - сказал он себе под нос, улыбнувшись. Он тоже кинул изучение карт и направился искать Лилиану, чтобы обрадовать её хорошей новостью. </p><p>Тем временем Таэль уже нёсся навстречу слезшему с коня Вимаану. Ему было плевать на то, что он выбежал на улицу без тёплой верхней одежды. Глаза Вимаана радостно заблестели. Они крепко обнялись. </p><p>Краем глаза он увидел, как к Мэронду подбежала Лилиана и обвила его шею руками, приближая их губы. В ту же секунду Таэль отвел взгляд, так как его это зрелище сильно смутило. </p><p>- Я рад вновь тебя видеть, Таэль. </p><p>- Я тоже рад снова тебя видеть. </p><p>Они отстранились друг от друга. </p><p>- Кстати, тебе письмо от друга. - Вимаан снял с плеча птицу. </p><p>- Спасибо! Как она оказалась у тебя? - Таэль тут же начал развязывать шнурок, прикрепляющий письмо к лапке птицы. </p><p>- Я увидел её несколько часов назад, поэтому решил взять с собой, чтобы быстрее доставить тебе письмо. </p><p>- Ещё раз спасибо! </p><p>- И я хотел бы с тобой поговорить, хорошо? </p><p>- Хорошо. После обеда в библиотеке. </p><p>Лилиана и Мэронд не могли оторваться друг от друга. Они так страдали без тепла и любви, что теперь боялись разомкнуть крепкие объятия. В таком виде их застал Бернайр. </p><p>- Ладно, лобызайтесь дальше, потом обниму тебя, брат. - усмехнулся он.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Общий секрет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За столом королевской семьи во время обеда было довольно громко. Король Мэронд расспрашивал о последних новостях и об успехе их операции. Бернайр отвечал на все вопросы сухо и кратко. Просто добавлять ещё чего-нибудь было бесполезно, так как новостей практически не было, кроме, конечно, просьбы о помощи от учащихся Академии. </p><p>На кухне тоже не замолкали разговоры. У Ри Ала и Ри Лу было новостей в разы больше, чем у младшего принца. Правда, по большей части они не были важны. Близнецы рассказывали всё это время отсутствующему Вимаану абсолютные небылицы, которые они явно придумывали на ходу. Это было смешно, поэтому Таэль громко смеялся вместе со всеми, иногда припоминая те времена, когда юноша был вовсе не юношей, а в жизни Лизы наступил тот самый возраст, когда тебя мог рассмешить показанный тебе указательный палец. </p><p>Таэль даже подумал, что это хорошо, что ему представилась возможность вновь пережить этот период жизни любого подростка, коим он сейчас является. </p><p>- И, когда Ри Лу заметила следы среди цветов в клумбе, мы пошли по ним. - с совершенно серьёзным лицом говорил Ри Ал. </p><p>- И с каждым пройденным нами метром следы увеличивались! - подхватила свою реплику Ри Лу. Иногда Вимаан и Таэль поражались их способностью подхватывать мысли друг друга, озвучивать одни и те же мысли. Также близнецы утверждали, что обладают способностью говорить друг с другом, не открывая рта и чувствовать физическое состояние друг друга. </p><p>Обед закончился. Ри Ал и Ри Лу отправились мыть посуду и убирать со столов, а Вимаан взял под руку Таэля и потащил его в бибилотеку. Первые несколько минут они не могли заговорить, будто впервые встретили друг друга, и та самая неловкая пауза при разговоре повисла над ними. Они оба не знали, с чего начать. </p><p>Таэль очень хотел узнать, что же ему собирается сказать наёмник, но не хотел спрашивать, боясь отбить у Вимаана ту смелость, которой он набирался ради этого. О том, что наёмник волновался, говорили его прыгающий взгляд и привычка хрустеть шеей во время напряжённых моментов. </p><p>- Ты прочитал письмо? - внезапно спросил Вимаан. </p><p>Сначала Таэль впал в коротко временный ступор, потом полез в карман штанов, доставая оттуда небольшой клочок пергамента. </p><p>- Нет. Совсем забыл о нём. </p><p>- Тогда, может прочитаешь сейчас? Вдруг там что-то очень важное. </p><p>Воспитанник прекрасно понимал, что Вимаан просто пытается тянуть время, чтобы собрать всю волю в кулак, поэтому согласно кивнул. Он развернул записку и начал читать вслух. </p><p>- Дорогой Таэль, </p><p>Сегодня мы наконец-то остановились после бесконечной езды в карете. Наставник остановился в небольшом городке на границе Долины. Всё хорошо, кормят вкусно, не шпыняют, но и розыгрыши мне запретили. Мой наставник оказался хорошим честным человеком, поэтому можешь обо мне не волноваться. Мне больше интересно услышать о твоих делах? Что нового у тебя произошло? С нетерпением буду ждать ответа, </p><p>Твой лучший друг, Лирран. </p><p>- Может, напишешь ему ответ? - заинтересованно спросил Вимаан. </p><p>- Обязательно напишу, но после того, как ты скажешь мне то, ради чего позвал в библиотеку.  </p><p>- Хорошо. - тяжело выдохнул Вимаан. - Таэль, я хотел сказать, что считаю тебя своим лучшим другом. И поэтому хочу рассказать тебе кое-что о себе. Помнишь, когда мы впервые встретились и уже немного привыкли друг к другу? Тогда я иногда спрашивал о тебе и твоей жизни. Ты всегда отвечал мне, даже если тебе приходилось вспоминать что-то ужасное, вроде того, что твоя семья бросила тебя, про издевательства, которые тебе приходилось терпеть в Храме от старших ребят, про своего друга - всё. Но при этом ты ни разу не интересовался моей жизнью, понимая, что это для меня больная тема. Теперь же моя очередь доверять тебе свои секреты. Хотя, лучше сначала кое-что показать. </p><p>Вимаан отошёл на пару шагов от Таэля. Юноша уже успел понять, о чём говорит наёмник, поэтому с нескрываемым удивлением смотрел на него. Тем временем Вимаан начал снимать те платки, обматывающие его голову и снимать капюшон. На спину упала растрепавшаяся рыжая коса, а из-под платков показалось женское лицо с веснушками на носу. </p><p>- Вимаан, - позвал её Таэль. </p><p>- Дело в том, что я на самом деле девушка, Таэль. Прости, что всё это время обманывал. </p><p>- Вимаан, я знал это. - спокойным голосом сказал Таэль. </p><p>- Что?</p><p>- Я однажды увидел тебя на тренировке, когда ты сняла капюшон. Я решил никому об этом не говорить и тебе тоже.  </p><p>- Прародители! Как же глупо! - вскинулась Вимаан. </p><p>- Ничего такого. - успокоил её Таэль. - Я рад, что ты доверяешь мне такую тайну. Я не собираюсь расспрашивать тебя об этом всём. Просто скажу, что ты всегда можешь доверится мне. </p><p>- Спасибо, Таэль. - она улыбнулась. </p><p>- Кстати, как прошла ваша миссия? </p><p>- Быстро. Очень быстро. </p><p>- Ты голодна? </p><p>- Лучше продолжай обращаться ко мне в мужском роде. Так привычнее. </p><p>- Хорошо. </p><p>Таэль кивнул и быстро направился на кухню.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Делаем привал! - громко объявил Торимиэль, и толпа остановилась. <p>Некоторые ученики и учителя сразу упали на землю не в силах больше пошевелиться. На обратную дорогу им понадобится намного больше времени, понял принц. Торимиэль отошёл от группы спасённых и вышел на склон горы. Порыв холодного ветра ударил в лицо, проникая сквозь тёплый плащ, вызывая стаю мурашек по всему телу. </p><p>К принцу незаметно подошёл Кервин и встал рядом с ним, смотря на открывшийся перед ними захватывающий вид. </p><p>- Мы не доберёмся до темноты. - задумчиво произнёс Торимиэль, хмуро глядя на пасмурное небо.</p><p>- Может да, может нет. Не важно, когда мы вернёмся. Главное, что мы успели спасти этих людей. Остальное - сущие пустяки. </p><p>- Мне бы так просто ко всему относится! - усмехнулся принц после короткой паузы. - Как себя чувствуют спасённые? </p><p>- От них явно веет дикой усталостью и измождением, но они справятся. Сильные ребята. Хотя, слабые не смогли бы учиться в Академии магии. </p><p>- Вы учились в Академии? - внезапно поинтересовался Торимиэль. </p><p>- Нет. Меня обучали всему в Храме. Но во время своих путешествий я встретил много интересных людей. - рассказывал жрец, доставая из сумки хлеб. - Вы встречали моего наёмника? </p><p>Кервин протянул кусок хлеба Торимиэлю, и тот, благодарно кивнув, принял его. </p><p>- Того, кто предложил нам решение проблемы? Да, встречал. Он очень тихий и, не побоюсь этого слова, странный человек. </p><p>- Вы правы. Также он ещё очень добрый человек. Ему надо было идти в рыцари, а не в наёмники - слишком уж он благородный. </p><p>Торимиэлю нравилось беседовать со жрецом на посторонние темы, вроде его жизни, впечатлениях и мыслях. Его мировоззрение совершенно отличалось от того, что с самого младенчества воспитывали в юном принце, чтобы в любой момент он смог заменить старшего брата и стать достойным правителем. </p><p>Кервин же был обычным человеком, в котором чувствовалась тяга к веселью. Его радость была так проста, он так легко относился ко всем трудным жизненным ситуациям, что невольно для себя становился чуждым этому миру. Даже в своем потрёпанном дородном костюме его можно было возвести к небу и молиться ему. </p><p>Именно таким жреца видел Торимиэль. </p><p>- Ну, что ж. Пора обратно в путь. - сказал Кервин, закончив с перекусом. </p><p>- Да, пора.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Обманчивое спокойствие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Вам помочь? - обратился Торимиэль к невероятно бледным девушкам, которые весь путь ехали верхом на его лошади. Самая низкая из них кивнула. Младший принц подсадил девушку, которая показалась ему чересчур лёгкой, видимо, эти люди давно голодают. Потом он помог и второй девушке сесть на лошадь. </p><p>- Отправляемся! - крикнул он, когда встал рядом с Кервином. </p><p>Спустя несколько часов они увидели вдалеке башни замка. И ещё через час они стояли у ворот. На улицу почти стемнело, вдалеке красным цветом сияла полоса уходящего солнца. Они добрались только к ночи. </p><p>Из-за появления спасённых студентов и преподавателей Академии сонный замок всполошился. Руна немедленно послала Ри Ала и Ри Лу приготовить комнаты для прибывших, сама же служанка поспешила заняться комнатой младшего принца и принести новость о возвращении Торимиэля и Кервина. Проснувшийся от громкой возни Таэль поспешил помочь с комнатами, а Вимаана направили сразу к Кервину, чтобы помочь с раненными. Гайс, самый большой охотник поспать, с немалым трудом был разбужен и отправлен кормить изголодавшихся людей. </p><p>Узнав от Руны о прибытии Торимиэля, вся королевская семья поспешила встретить брата. Принц изрядно устал, но на ногах стоял твёрдо. Наверное, потому что его ноги ужасно окаменели, что он их практически не чувствовал. </p><p>Управившийся с работой Таэль тут же направился к Кервину и Вимаану помогать с перевязкой. Его помощь почти не понадобилась, так как это дело уже заканчивали. Зато во время встречи Таэль смог расспросить жреца обо всём, что приключилось с ними. Рассказывать было не о чем, всё же их поездка прошла спокойно и успешно. Кервин рассказал своему воспитаннику некоторые подробности их расследования и отправил того спать. </p><p>Замок вновь заснул только через некоторое время. Но даже сейчас Таэлю не дала уснуть проклятая бессонница. Подросток был перевозбуждён, мысли метались в голове, не желая успокоиться, глаза не хотели закрываться. В комнате становилось то жарко, то холодно. Таэль никак не мог найти удобной позы для сна, постоянно запутывался в собственной ночнушке или одеяле. </p><p>Когда же воспитанник издал печальный и замученный вздох, он услышал звук колокольчика. Этот колокольчик повесили в комнату после того, как Таэль стал личным слугой Бернайра. Значит, прийдётся сейчас вставать и идти в комнаты принца. </p><p>Таэлю очень не хотелось этого делать, так как ещё ворочаясь в кровати он успел напридумывать кучу уродливых монстров и ужасных призраков, скрывающихся в темноте. Всё же в юности Лиза обожала читать ужастики, а позже, будуче взрослой, "ужасы" являлись основным жанров в её коллекции фильмов. </p><p>В том мире идеи о призраках казались ей глупыми и совсем не пугали, но теперь это казалось чем-то реальным. Может, тот мальчик, чьё тело теперь является собственностью Лизы, верил в страшилки, которые ему рассказывали старшие ребята в надежде напугать малышню. </p><p>Собрав всю свою храбрость в кулак, Таэль вышел в коридор. Привыкшие к темноте глаза всё видели, поэтому подросток без происшествий добрался до лестницы и поднялся по ней на второй этаж. Дойдя до двери комнат принца Бернайра, Таэль вежливо постучал и вошёл. </p><p>Принц не спал уже давно. Это было понятно по горящей свече и тому, что Бернайр был одет и делал зарядку. Обратив на него внимание, принц попросил:</p><p>- Таэль, сходи в библиотеку и принеси мне самую скучную книгу, которую только найдёшь. А потом принеси мне горячего чая. </p><p>- Ваше Высочество, у вас бессонница? - спросил Таэль. </p><p>- Сна ни в одном глазу. - признался Бернайр. </p><p>- Тогда книга вам не поможет. Только скучно станет. Но чай я сейчас принесу. </p><p>Спустя несколько минут Таэль вернулся с чаем и немного подсохшими булочками. </p><p>- Это чай из листьев одного целебного растения. Оно успокаивает нервы, поэтому после него хорошо спится. - рассказывал подросток, наливая чай в чашечку, покрытую мелкими цветами. </p><p>- Ты разбираешься в травах? - поинтересовался Бернайр, принимая чашечку из рук подростка. </p><p>- Да. Кервин привёз меня с собой в этот замок два года назад, а тут бывает очень скучно, но есть большая библиотека и хорошее место для сада. </p><p>- Ты изучал травы по книгам? </p><p>- Да. Но это было сложно, так как  мнения авторов расходятся. Один говорит, что растение успокаивает, другой - что бодрит, третий - что убивает.  </p><p>- И как ты узнал правду?</p><p>- Попробовал на себе. Я взял совсем немного, чтобы при отравлении спастись. </p><p>- Я слышал, что некоторые учёные так поступают, но не думал, что встречу такого рискового человека. Сколько тебе лет? </p><p>- Шестнадцать. </p><p>- Значит, ты ещё воспитанник? </p><p>- Да.   </p><p>Таэль никак не хотел заканчивать этот разговор. Раньше они с принцем никак не общались, хотя какое дело было высокопоставленной особе до простого слуги. Но этот тихий диалог при свете свечей напоминал сон. И их беседа казалась более дружеской, особенно после того, как Бернайр предложил Таэлю сесть и выпить с ним чаю.  </p><p>- Ваше Высочество, могу я спросить: вы, как я слышал, командуете королевскими войсками, верно?</p><p>- Да, верно. </p><p>- Те тренировки, которые вы со мной проводили, я хотел бы их возобновить. Не возражаете?  </p><p>- С чего такое желание?</p><p>- Просто недавно я понял, что даже на этот замок могут напасть, а я не смогу защитить вашу, свою и жизни дорогих мне людей, потому что не обладаю достаточными знаниями и навыками. Поэтому прошу потренировать меня. </p><p>- Хорошо. Только знай, что в этот раз я буду намного жёстче. </p><p>- Не думал, что такое возможно.  </p><p>Таэль вернулся в свою комнату очень поздно, зато он быстро уснул и даже умудрился выспаться. Как оказалось, ему очень повезло. Рано утром Бернайр начал тренировку. Она, как и раньше, была невероятно изнуряющей. К обеду Таэль еле стоял на ногах, но младший принц сказал ему пробежаться вокруг замка десять кругов. Превозмогая дикую усталость и боль в ногах, юноша быстро побежал вперёд, надеясь, что это скоро закончится. </p><p>Бернайр наблюдал за пробежкой воспитанника, пока к нему не подошёл Торимиэль. </p><p>- Доброе утро, брат. </p><p>- Доброе. - отозвался Бернайр. </p><p>- Скоро обед. За главным столом теперь будут сидеть и преподаватели Академии, так что переоденься. - предупредил средний принц. </p><p>- Как только закончу с тренировкой, сразу переоденусь. </p><p>- Хорошо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В главную столовую самым последним пришёл сам директор Академии. Маг до сих пор выглядел очень уставшим, но его шаг был бодрым и быстрым. <p>- Добрый день, Ваше Величество, господа, леди. </p><p>Слуги принесли первое блюдо, и все присутствующие принялись за трапезу, одновременно обсуждая нынешнюю политическую обстановку. Ничего со вчерашнего дня не поменялось - королевская семья оставалась пропавшей без вести, военные Синрея продолжают захватывать чужие земли, король остаётся без армии и оружия. </p><p>Тем временем на кухне Вимаан и Ри Лу пытались поднять боевой дух Таэля, который явно растерял его во время пробежки. Всё тело болело и ломило, в глазах темнело даже тогда, когда он пытался хотя бы пальцем пошевелить. Большая порция вкуснейшего супа от Гайса приподняла так же потерянное хорошее настроение, но сил много не прибавило. Поэтому Вимаан и Ри Лу собирались обкормить его мясом с овощами. </p><p>- Если я съем ещё хотя бы кусочек, то я умру. - пожаловался юноша, в которого буквально запихивали еду. - Откуда у нас вообще столько мяса?</p><p>- У меня была удачная охота, плюс несколько магов-студентов помогали мне. - ответил Вимаан. </p><p>На кухню зашёл Ри Ал.</p><p>- Ребята, помогайте! Нужно отнести горячее и побыстрее. Оно очень быстро остывает! - парень сразу направился к блюдам с жаренным мясом, от которого исходила тонкая струйка пара. </p><p>- Уже идём! - Ри Лу поспешила взять три блюда и двинулась в столовую. Вимаан тоже ринулся на помощь. Таэлю больше ничего не оставалось, как подняться и взять оставшиеся две тарелки, пройдя вместе с друзьями. </p><p>В столовой было намного тише, нежели на кухне, где шумели скворчащие сковородки, жарящие мясо для студентов Академии. Король о чём-то беседовал с директором, остальные внимательно слушали их разговор, доедая предыдущие блюда. Таэль поставил первую тарелку перед принцем Бернайром, а вторую перед каким-то преподавателем. Забрав грязную посуду, слуги удалились. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, сидящий рядом с младшим принцем преподаватель обратился к Бернайру:</p><p>- Прошу прощения, Ваше Высочество, но могу я спросить вас кое о чём?</p><p>- Конечно, мастер Фрид. - кивнул принц. - О чём вы хотели узнать?</p><p>- Откуда в вашем замке чаровник? Насколько я знаю, всех чаровников отправляют в специальную школу для обучения. Он слишком юн для выпускника школы. </p><p>- Простите, чаровник? - непонимающе переспросил Бернайр. Принц прекрасно знал о природе этих волшебников и об их редкости. Помнится, у отца его друга детства был свой чаровник, от красоты которого маленький принц застывал на месте. </p><p>- Да, тот черноволосый юноша.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Скрытые способности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Обед закончился. Таэль и Вимаан убрали всю грязную посуду со стола и принесли её Ри Лу и Ри Алу, чтобы те помыли её. Сами воспитанник и наёмник не хотели уходить с кухни, составляя компанию брату с сестрой. Они разговаривали о тренировках Таэля, обсуждали разные техники боя, которые были известны Вимаану. Ри Лу и Ри Ал напевали какую-то глупую песенку, выполняя всю работу в такт мелодии. Смотрелось так, будто они являлись одним слаженным организмом. </p><p> Внезапно эта дружеская обстановка была нарушена, когда на кухню зашёл Кервин. </p><p>- Таэль, ты нам нужен. - сказал жрец. Его голос был спокоен, как всегда, но лицо явно выражало озабоченность, что было нетипично для умиротворенного наставника. </p><p>Таэль кивнул Кервину, вместе с ним вышел в коридор и они направились в сторону лестниц. </p><p>- Что-то случилось? - с волнением спросил Таэль, когда они подходили к личному кабинету главы замка, где сейчас находился король Мэронд. </p><p>- Сейчас тебе всё объяснят. </p><p>Кервин зашёл в кабинет первым и, впустив внутрь своего воспитанника, закрыл дверь на замок. Тем временем Таэль оглядел всех присутствующих. Здесь находились вся королевская семья и два преподавателя из Академии, одного из которых юноша узнал. Тот самый мастер, сидевший рядом с Бернайром.  </p><p>- Таэль. - позвал юношу король Мэронд. </p><p>- Да, Ваше Величество? </p><p>- Это мастер Фрид. - представил он знакомого мага. - Он преподаватель в Академии. Мы позвали тебя, чтобы мастер Фрид проверил кое-что. </p><p>- Что-то, что связано со мной? </p><p>- Да. </p><p>Глубоко в мыслях Таэль начал волноваться после слов о проверке. Воспитанник иногда наблюдал за работой Кервина и слушал его рассказы про магию и её возможности, поэтому он прекрасно осознавал, что достаточно сильный маг может не только почувствовать неповторимую ауру любого человека, но даже увидеть его душу. И конечно же он мог найти чужую душу в чужом теле. Таэль почувствовал сжимающий всё внутри страх, когда подумал, что может случиться, если все узнают о его душе из другого мира. Но он не мог отказать самому королю, поэтому он спросил:</p><p>- Что я должен сделать? </p><p>- Ничего особенного, молодой человек. - сказал мастер Фрид, поднимаясь со стула. - Просто стойте смирно. </p><p>Таэль кивнул и немного расслабился от тихого голоса мастера. Маг подошёл к нему ближе и направил на него ладони. Юношу окутало приятное тепло, проникающее прямо внутрь. Это продолжалось всего несколько минут. </p><p>- Я был прав. - услышал он тихий голос мастера Фрида. - Он чаровник. </p><p>- Чаровник? - невольно переспросил Таэль. Это слово он слышал впервые. </p><p>- Чаровники, молодой человек, - начал объяснять маг, - очень редкий вид волшебников. Их суть состоит в магии завлекания и любовных чар. Чаровников ещё с младенческого возраста находят среди обычных детей и обучают. До сих пор существует специальная школа для чаровников, но их становится всё меньше и меньше, поэтому школа бесплатна. Я удивлён, что вас не отправили туда. </p><p>- Но почему его не почувствовал никто, кроме вас, мастер Фрид? - задал вопрос принц Торимиэль. </p><p>- Его дар чувствуется слабо, будто его долго сдерживали и только сейчас она начала пробуждаться. Такая слабая магия распознаётся только магами с определённой направленностью. Впервые такое вижу. - признался мастер. </p><p>- Мастер Фрид, я не знал о своих способностях. - признался Таэль с немного растерянным видом. </p><p>- Может, на тебя наложили какое-нибудь сдерживающее заклинание давно в детстве, и ты этого не помнишь? </p><p>- Я не знаю. - покачал головой воспитанник. </p><p>- Кервин, в Храме что-нибудь об этом знают? </p><p>- Нет. Мне сказали, что его привезли в Храм охранники каравана, нашедшие его одного в Долине. </p><p>В кабинете повисла тяжёлая тишина, которую разрушил вопрос, заданный Таэлем надломленным голосом:</p><p>- И что теперь со мной будет? </p><p>- Нам прийдётся обучить тебя самим. - ответил принц Торимиэль. - Сила чаровника никогда не остаётся уравновешенной без должного обучения. Прийдётся учить тебя без опытных учителей, по книгам и нашим собственным знаниям, иначе с тобой случится что-нибудь ужасное. </p><p>- Можешь идти. - сказал король Мэронд и перед тем, как Таэль покинул комнату, добавил: - И никому не говори о том, что узнал в этой комнате. Прийдётся сохранить твои способности в тайне. </p><p>Таэль понимающе кивнул и вышел вместе с Кервином в коридор. Они медленно направились обратно на кухню. </p><p>- Кервин, а что делают чаровники? - спросил воспитанник севшим от плохого настроения и потрясения голосом. </p><p>- Я могу найти в библиотеке книгу о чаровниках и дать её тебе. </p><p>- Хорошо. </p><p>На вопросы друзей Таэль ответил, что он выполнил одно мелкое поручение - принести какую-то важную вещь из какой-то комнаты на каком-то этаже - он не особо следил за последующим разговором, полностью погрузившись в свои раздумья. </p><p>В один миг вся его жизнь кардинально изменилась. До этого Таэль воспринимал магию чем-то далёким до него, обычного человека. Теперь же эта неизвестная сила стала его частью, хотя он её не чувствовал, но уже понял, что она всё же есть. И что теперь? Он ничего не знал о чаровниках. Ничего, кроме слов мастера Фрида о какой-то магии завлечения и любовных чар. Правда, Таэль в тот момент был слишком ошарашен, чтобы что-нибудь запоминать. </p><p>Ближе к ужину Таэль должен был пойти в библиотеку по просьбе принца Торимиэля. До этого у него оставалось много времени, и воспитанник не знал что ему делать, пока не вспомнил о своей службе принцу Бернайру. </p><p>Воин в это время тренировался на заднем дворе. Заметив Таэля, младший принц остановился. </p><p>- Таэль, принеси мне воды. </p><p>- Будет сделано, Ваше Высочество. </p><p>Вернувшись с кувшином с водой, Таэль молчаливо передал его остановившемуся Бернайру. Сделав пару больших глотков, наполовину осушившие кувшин, принц обратился к своему личному слуге:</p><p>- Может, ещё раз потренируемся? </p><p>- Лучше не стоит. - отозвался Таэль, поёжившись. Ему хватила утренней тренировки. </p><p>- Ладно. Тогда лучше принеси мне метательные ножи - проверим твою меткость. </p><p>Настроение приподнялось, так как метание ножей было одним из самых любимых занятий Таэля, поэтому он с большим интузиазмом направился в сторону лежащих кучкой мишеней. Это точно должно поднять ему настроение.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После ужина Таэль вместе с Кервином направился в библиотеку. До этого самого момента душа Лизы нисколько не скучала по интернету, который отбирал у неё уйму времени, и тратила время на более интересные вещи - будто в детство вернулась. Теперь же мысль о том, что всё было бы легче с лучшим другом Википедией, не шли из её головы. Они со жрецом очень долго искали нужную книгу, которая в конечном итоге оказалась на самой высокой полке в самом далёком стеллаже. </p><p>После нахождения нужного материала Кервин покинул Таэля. Воспитанник остался в библиотеке один и, найдя удобное место, устроился там и принялся изучать информацию из книги. </p><p>Как оказалось, чаровников называли юношей, а в редких случаях и девушек, которые обладали немного специфичной магией. Чаровники не могут сотворить боевое заклинание даже самого низкого уровня, как бы ни старались, магические щиты, обычно сотворяемые благодаря стихийной магии, тоже им не подвластны. </p><p>- Это значит, что я практически беззащитен? Тогда в чём вообще суть чаровников? - возмутился Таэль. </p><p>Вскоре он добрался до описаний его возможностей и с интересом начал вчитываться в этот пункт. И чуть не упал, когда дочитал до конца. </p><p>Чаровники не обладали даже зачатками боевой магии, но владели магией подчинения, желания, влюблённости и очарования. То есть, чаровники были сравни каким-то обольстительным демонам, завлекающих своих жертв с помощью лёгкой магии. Но это у других магов чары влюблённости были лёгенькими, у чаровников же эта магия была на высшем уровне. </p><p>В специальной школе для чаровников носителей этого дара принимали бесплатно с самого малого возраста - смотря, когда их дар обнаружится. Там на них в первую очередь одевались специальные браслеты, которые удерживали их магию под контролем, чтобы ничего ужасного не случилось. Чаровников учили пользоваться своей магией, управлять ею и не терять над ней контроль даже в самой стрессовой ситуации. </p><p>Во времена двадцатилетней войны были известны пара чаровников и чаровниц, работающих шпионами. Своей магией, которая, кстати, не оставляет после себя практически никаких следов, они становились доверенными лицами своих врагов, в большинстве случаях становясь их любовниками или любовницами. Никто даже не мог отследить утечку информации, и все чаровники-шпионы возвращались с победой, живые и здоровые.  </p><p>В мирное же время чаровники очень славились среди знати. Богатые господа делали их своими наложницами или наложниками, брали в младшие мужья. </p><p>- Прародители, за что мне это? </p><p>Таэль, конечно, понимал, что его никто заставлять не будет, так как чаровники чересчур редкие волшебники. Но было немного странно. </p><p>Когда Таэль в очередной раз перевернул страницу, то обнаружил рисунок. На нём был изображён прекрасный юноша, больше похожий на волшебную статую, на магическое создание, какое-нибудь божество, нежели на человека. Он обладал тонким, но при этом не менее мужественным телосложением, а его тёмные волосы блестели на свету не хуже бриллиантов. Даже прикрытый тканью, он казался совершенно обнажённым, настолько его поза была призывной, хотя на первый взгляд юноша просто поднимал руки высоко к небу, подставляя лицо свету. </p><p>Щёки запылали, и Таэль поспешил перевернуть страницу. Здесь уже описывались внешние отличия чаровников от людей. Во-первых, все чаровники с самого начала взросления обладали худым тонким телосложением и не могли нарастить мышцы. </p><p>Все остальные изменения происходят с ними по ходу взросления.  </p><p>Например, их цвет глаз меняется на более редкий, или совершенно противоположный их естественному цвету. У некоторых чаровников даже появляются самые необычные для глаз цвета. Также чаровников отличает особая атмосфера невероятного очарования, царившая вокруг их персоны. </p><p>Добравшись до середины книги, Таэль закрыл её, подогнув кончик страницы, и отправился на кухню. Он был уверен, что Ри Ал и Ри Лу ещё разбираются с посудой, поэтому хотел поговорить с ними, чтобы поднять себе настроение. Но их там не оказалось, даже Гайс не сидел возле окна, куря трубку. </p><p>Хотелось обидеться на весь мир, но воспитанник вспомнил о Вимаане. В такое время он обычно сидел в своей комнате - читает или делает что-нибудь ещё. В комнате наёмника не было. Так что Таэль расстроился ещё больше. Казалось бы, что весь вечер ему прийдётся провести в комнате, придаваясь унынию. </p><p>Таэль внезапно вспомнил о письме Лиррана, на которое он забыл ответить. Вообще юноше очень хотелось рассказать своему лучшему другу обо всём происшедшем в его жизни за последние пару месяцев, но он боялся, что птицу могут перехватить враги, и тогда Таэль подставит всех. Воспитанник долго размышлял над вопросом их общения и пришёл к выводу, что нужно как-нибудь зашифровать их письма. </p><p>И тут-то Таэль вспомнил жизнь Лизы и её племянников, которые в последнее время были в восторге от мультсериала, где часто использовались разные шифры. Они тогда сильно увлеклись этим и часто показывали своей тёте что-нибудь новое. Лизе хорошо запомнился один шифр, кажется он называется "Квадрат Полибия". </p><p>Таэль вернулся в библиотеку и по памяти быстро начертил квадрат, разделил ещё на несколько квадратиков и вписал туда цифры и буквы. На обратной стороне он написал небольшую схему по расшифровке. Потом Таэль взял новый лист пергамента и написал краткое письмо:</p><p>
  <i>"Дорогой Лирран, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Прости, что так долго не писал тебе. Сейчас в моей жизни происходит слишком много невероятных вещей, о которых я расскажу в следующий раз. Надеюсь, с тобой сейчас всё в порядке. Я волнуюсь за тебя, особенно сейчас, после начала войны. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>К этому письму я прилагаю одну интересную идею о том, как мы сможем общаться и рассказывать друг другу всё, затрагивающее не только наши жизни, но и политику, не боясь подставить всю страну. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Обязательно посмотри её,</i>
</p><p><i>Твой лучший друг, Таэль."</i> </p><p>Тревожить птицу прямо перед сном не хотелось, поэтому он решил, что отправит письмо рано утром, перед завтраком.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После любования восходом солнца и полётом птицы-почтальон, Таэль направился на кухню. Ри Ал и Ри Лу громко разговаривали, помогая Гайсу с готовкой, Вимаан ещё не пришёл. Пожелав всем доброго утра, юноша взял свою порцию каши и сел за стол. Вскоре на кухне появился Вимаан. <p>- Таэль, - обратился он сразу к воспитаннику, - Кервин сказал, чтобы ты пришёл в библиотеку сразу после завтрака. </p><p>- Ясно, спасибо, что передал. </p><p>После завтрака Таэль пошёл в библиотеку, по дороге здороваясь с учениками Академии, которые после долгого лечения потихоньку стали выходить из своих комнат, даже выходить наружу погулять. В последнее время в замке стало очень оживлённо. </p><p>В библиотеке его ожидали Кервин и принц Торимиэль.  </p><p>- Доброе утро. - Таэль поклонился принцу. </p><p>- Доброе утро, Таэль, - ответил Торимиэль и кивнул Кервину. Жрец удалился, кинув своему воспитаннику ободряющую улыбку. </p><p>- Кервин сказал, что ты уже ознакомился с книгой про чаровников. </p><p>- Верно. </p><p>- Значит, ты знаешь, что чаровники обладают магией очарования, желания, влечение и всем с этим связанное. Чаровники не обладают боевой магией, но они могут защитить себя. Мастер Фрид сказал, что твои силы только начинают пробуждаться от длительного сна, поэтому сейчас твой этап развития силы находится на уровне десятилетнего ребёнка. В нашем случае это не так уж и плохо, так как в этом возрасте легче тренировать чаровников. Позже у тебя начнутся кое-какие проблемы?</p><p>- А какие проблемы? - решил поинтересоваться Таэль. </p><p>- Дело в том, что из-за приостановления развития твоей магии твой организм тоже развивается с опозданием. Возможно, внешне это не так заметно. </p><p>Таэль уже понял, что речь идёт о так называемом "подростковом бунте", который почему-то обошёл его стороной, хотя ему уже шестнадцать. </p><p>- То есть, все проблемы, которые обычно сопровождают моих ровесников во время взросления в скором времени появятся и у меня?</p><p>- Да. Понимаю, это сложно. Но вернёмся к уроку. Чаровники могут защититься одним способом: заставить защищать себя нападавшего. Как ты знаешь, чаровники владеют магией подчинения и обожания. Это и будет твоим щитом. Я взял пару добровольцев, на которых ты опробуешь свою магию. </p><p>- Я им не наврежу ненароком? - испугался Таэль. Ему не очень нравилась мысль использовать живых людей, как мишени. </p><p>- Не волнуйся, я буду рядом и в любом случае всё исправлю, если ты сделаешь что-нибудь не так. </p><p>Из библиотеки они переместились в пустующую комнату, которая раньше была гостиной. Всю мебель отсюда убрали. Штор и занавесок на окнах тоже не было, поэтому комната ярко освещалась. В комнате находились три молодых парня. </p><p>- Итак, Таэль, - обратился Торимиэль к юноше, - это наши добровольцы. Первое, что мы попробуем - это направим магию на одного определённого человека. Ты должен уметь контролировать направление своей магии. Попробуй направить какие-нибудь лёгкие чары на юношу, который стоит посередине. </p><p>- Но я не знаю, как это сделать. </p><p>- Хорошо, представь, что по твоим жилам вместе с кровью течёт энергия. - Таэль прикрыл глаза и попытался представить. - А теперь представь, что эта энергия выходит из тебя и слабым потоком вытекает в воздух. Тебе нужно направить этот поток прямо в цель. </p><p>Таэль представил как поток фиолетового дыма выходит из его тела и затягивается в нужного человека. Когда юный чаровник открыл глаза, он увидел, что студент Академии сел перед ним на колени. </p><p>- Прародители, ты так прекрасен. - с придыханием говорил он, смотря на Таэля обожающим взглядом, он был готов чуть ли не целовать ему ноги. - Я готов сделать что угодно ради тебя! </p><p>Таэль сильно испугался и дёрнулся назад, разрушая всю иллюзию, которую он выстроил в своей голове. </p><p>- Таэль, что-то случилось? - спросил Торимиэль. </p><p>- Ничего, - севшим голосом ответил воспитанник. - Просто действие моей магии оказалось сильнее, чем я предполагал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Таэль поднялся довольно поздно. На улице уже посветлело. Только вставать не хотелось и он был уверен, что его не сдвинет ничто на свете, даже мысль о том, что он проспал. Юный чаровник снова закрыл глаза и зевнул, переворачиваясь со спины на живот. </p><p>- Гадство! - выругался он, когда почувствовал непривычную тяжесть внизу живота. Пожалуй, это было единственным, что заставило его подняться. </p><p>Одевшись, Таэль был готов идти на кухню. Перед тем как выйти юноша посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Первое, на что он обратил внимание - это глаза. В книге говорилось, что цвет глаз чаровников меняется со временем. Таэль не заметил ни намёка на изменения. Тяжко вздохнув, он вышел за дверь в коридор и направился на кухню. </p><p>Там его встретили Ри Ал и Ри Лу, убирающие тарелки. </p><p>- Таэль! - удивилась Ри Лу, завидев его у входа. - Ты только проснулся?</p><p>- Да. А ещё я очень голоден, так что, пожалуйста, дайте мне поесть. - попросил юный чаровник, усаживаясь за стол. - Меня кто-нибудь спрашивал?</p><p>- Да. - отозвался Ри Ал. - Принц Торимиэль попросил тебя прийти в гостиную через час после завтрака. </p><p>- Я опаздываю?</p><p>- У тебя пятнадцать минут. </p><p>Сразу после быстро съеденного завтрака Таэль побежал в гостиную. Там, как и вчера, не было мебели. В комнате беседовали принц Торимиэль и принц Бернайр. Юного чаровника немного удивило присутствие своего господина, ведь по сути он практически не выполнял свои обязанности слуги, а всё из-за бесконечных происшествий. </p><p>Таэль зашёл практически бесшумно и, когда на него обратили внимание, поклонился. </p><p>- Доброе утро, Ваше Высочество. </p><p>- Доброе утро, Таэль. Сегодня мы попробуем разобраться, как именно управлять магией чаровников. Я неплохой эмпат, поэтому смогу всё же помочь тебе при попытках творить заклинание. А мой брат любезно согласился нам помочь. Так как он не маг, тебе, возможно, будет легче направить на него магию. </p><p>Таэль кивнул, показывая, что всё понял. </p><p>- Я нашёл некоторую литературу, которая может помочь нам разобраться в том, как именно использовать определённые заклинания. </p><p>- Простите, но я не совсем понимаю, как эти заклинания творить. </p><p>- Просто представь. Магия чаровников полностью подчиняется им. Чаровники не будут вынуждены использовать какие-то вещи, вроде волшебных посохов или палочек, произносить заклинания, вешать на шею амулеты. </p><p>Таэль вновь кивнул и в упор посмотрел на младшего принца. Честно признаться, ему было не по себе от того, что приходится испытывать свою магию на Бернайре, на носителе королевской крови. И было немного неловко. В памяти юного чаровника были свежи воспоминания о сидящем на коленях студенте, в глазах которого сверкала полубезумная искра желания. </p><p>Юноша глубоко вздохнул, чтобы прочистить голову и успокоиться. Он снова представил цветную дымку, выходящую из его тела. В этот раз она была светло-розовой. Дымка начала засасываться в тело Бернайра. </p><p>Первые несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Таэль даже подумал, что может вздохнуть с облегчением. Вдруг Бернайр сорвался с места, подскочил к нему и, упав на колени, как вчерашний маг-доброволец, начал целовать его руки, сверкая сумасшедшими глазами. Младший принц постоянно приговаривал:</p><p>- Ты так прекрасен! Как бы я хотел получить тебя себе! Я готов на всё ради этого. </p><p>Таэль запаниковал, поэтому встал ступором, наблюдая за тем, как сам принц целовал его руки, поднимаясь всё выше. Юный чаровник раскраснелся, как помидор. В голове метались тысячи мыслей о том, как пошло это выглядит со стороны, что нужно сделать что-нибудь, чтобы прекратить это. Таэль почувствовал, как к его конечностям вернулась подвижность, поэтому сделал два быстрых шага назад. </p><p>Принц Бернайр внезапно остановился, в его глаза вернулась осмысленность. </p><p>- Что произошло? - растерянно спросил он. </p><p>- Таэль, ты научился осознанно убирать действия своих же заклинаний. Молодец. Твоя сила пробуждается очень быстро, я это чувствую. Теперь нужно повторить это ещё несколько раз. - сказал принц Торимиэль. </p><p>Юный чаровник хотел прямо сейчас провалиться сквозь землю, но вместо этого он уверено кивнул и снова представил розоватый дымок.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Наш посланник уже передал письмо. - сказал король Мэронд, склоняясь над картой, заснимающей весь стол. <p>Это было очередное собрание по поводу их дальнейших военных действий. В кабинете, как и всегда, находились вся королевская семья, Кервин, директор Академии и мастер Фрид. </p><p>- На письме было заклинание, которое позволяет отправителю узнать, когда оно было передано получателю. Сегодня за обедом я это почувствовал, значит, вскоре нужно ожидать ответа. </p><p>- Вопрос с армией почти что решён. - произнёс принц Торимиэль. - Политическое положение в стране очень размыто: в одной половине королевства люди бегут за наши границы, спасаясь от завоевателей; а в другой половине все остаются жить и работать, молясь о том, что война не успеет достигнуть их. Столица захвачена, но сам город опустел в тот же день, как все узнали о пропаже всей королевской семьи. </p><p>- Если господин Риллиен обеспечит нас своей армией, то они смогут незаметно пройти по границе. - добавил Бернайр. - Возможно, с этой армией мы сможем отвоевать хотя бы столицу. </p><p>- Нам хотя бы пристоличный маленький городишко отвоевать. - произнёс Мэронд с хмурым взглядом. - Как проходят тренировки Таэля?   </p><p>- Хорошо, - ответил Торимиэль. - Только меня беспокоит одна вещь - его сила пробуждается слишком быстро. Вчера я еле ощущал её, сегодня же она буквально навалилась на меня. Он явно сильный волшебник, это может сыграть нам на руку, но также это очень опасно для самого Таэля. Пока что он может контролировать свою силу, но что будет позже, когда она окончательно пробудится. </p><p>- Но она ещё не пробудилась, значит, пока мы не будем концентрировать своё внимание на этом. На всякий случай, Кервин, пожалуйста, поищите какую-нибудь информацию об этом. </p><p>- Конечно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Таэль не мог уснуть вот уже целый час. Он лежал неподвижно в своей кровати и вглядывался в темноту комнаты. Юный чаровник вспоминал сегодняшнюю тренировку с принцами Торимиэлем и Бернайром. Он никак не мог забыть поцелуи, даримые ему младшим принцем. Такие нежные, они до сих пор ощущались на руках. В воспоминаниях всплывал затуманенный обожающий взгляд. <p>Юноша проводил по своим рукам, вновь вспоминая эти сцены и чувствуя, как жар приливает к щекам и низу живота. Нет, это было ужасно. Даже ужаснее вчерашнего, когда Таэль просто испугался. На этот раз ему даже понравилось. Нет! Он не должен так думать! Это всё сущность чаровника и период взросления, который наступил у него позже, чем у ровесников.  </p><p>Тем не менее, ему приходится справляться с этой проблемой самому. Таэль старается поменять направление своих мыслей, вспоминает их с Вимааном соревнования по метанию ножей, которое они устроили от нечего делать после обеда. Но мысль о метании ножей незаметно перетекла в мысль о принце Бернайре, а потом и в утреннюю тренировку.  </p><p>В конечном итоге Таэль вскакивает с постели, одевается и выходит из своей комнаты. И идёт на кухню. На данный момент это была самая лучшая его идея. Юный чаровник собирался наестся каких-нибудь булочек с компотом и пойти спать. </p><p>В коридоре он вдруг увидел чёрную фигуру, идущую в том же направлении, на кухню. Приблизившись к ней, Таэль узнал принца Бернайра, которому он приходился слугой и о котором вспоминал всё это время. </p><p>- Таэль, почему не спишь? - немного удивлённо спросил Бернайр. </p><p>- Не спится, господин Бернайр.  </p><p>- Тоже пришёл перекусить?</p><p>- Да. Надеялся, что это меня усыпит. </p><p>- Тогда пошли.  </p><p>Таэль заварил им чай и нашёл несколько булочек. Юноша расставил всё: и чашечки с чаем, и тарелку с булочками, - на столе на кухне и сел напротив Бернайра. Сначала они наслаждались тишиной, только не для всех она была успокаивающей. </p><p>- Господин Бернайр, - немного неуверенно произнёс Таэль, - я бы хотел извиниться перед вами. За то, что случилось на тренировке. </p><p>- Тебе не за что извиняться. Я же сам вызвался.  </p><p>- Мне немного неловко из-за случившегося. </p><p>- В этом суть твоей магии, не думай об этом.  </p><p>- Спасибо, что выслушали. </p><p>- Не за что. - Бернайр отпил чай и спросил, - Ты мне лучше вот что скажи: умеешь из лука стрелять?</p><p>- Немного. </p><p>- Тогда, завтра я начну тебя учить. </p><p>Таэль улыбнулся - он любил учиться пользоваться оружием.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующее утро Таэля ждала очередная тренировка с принцем Торимиэлем. Принц Бернайр тоже был здесь. Торимиэль на этот раз пытался объяснить юному чаровнику о природе его магии и рассказывал о магической энергии. После краткого курса по теории магии принц произнёс:</p><p>- Теперь нам нужно понять, как ты ощущаешь себя во время воспроизведения разных заклинаний. То есть, разные действия над магической энергией создают разные ощущения. Если ты запомнишь определенное ощущение, то вспоминая о нём, сможешь использовать определённое заклинание. </p><p>- Понятно. - кивнул Таэль. </p><p>- Сначала попробуй заклинание подчинения. </p><p>Таэль прикрыл глаза и представил вокруг себя фиолетовую дымку. Привычным жестом он направил дымку на Бернайра. Принц тут же принял неестественную позу, что говорило о том, что сейчас он не совсем контролирует свои действия и напряжён. </p><p>- Хорошо. Теперь заклинание очарования. </p><p>Это удавалось Таэлю проще всего, так как казалось ему лёгким чувством и эмоцией, которую можно вызвать у людей. Возможно его точка зрения на какую-либо эмоцию, вызываемую человеком, некоим образом имело влияние на ощущения Таэля во время колдовства. Вскоре принц Бернайр смотрел на Таэля, как на самое прекрасное, что он видел за всю свою жизнь. </p><p>- Прекрасно. - похвалил юношу Торимиэль. - Теперь - заклинание желания. </p><p>Таэль послушно изменил свою магию, а фиолетовая дымка немного изменила тон. На самом деле воспитанник немного побаивался реакции Бернайра на это заклинание. В предыдущий раз младший принц буквально набросился на подростка, целуя ему руки и смотря сумасшедшими глазами. Жуткое зрелище никак не выходило из головы, изменяя свой окрас на что-то более интимное и возбуждающее. </p><p>Но ничего страшного не происходило, только глаза Бернайра приобрели хищный блеск и рассматривали Таэля совершенно по-другому - с невероятным желанием полюбоваться на тело юноши без одежды и желательно с парой собственных засосов на ключицах и плечах. </p><p>Таэль поёжился от этого взгляда, но продолжал держать заклинание. Он развеял его только после слов принца Торимиэля:</p><p>- Прекрасно, можешь остановиться. Ты стал лучше разбираться в контроле своей магии. Развитие твоего дара достигло нормальной скорости, так что больших скачков магической энергии больше не будет. </p><p>- Это хорошая новость. </p><p>Внезапно в зал ворвался Вимаан. Он целеустремлённо направился к принцами Торимиэлю и Бернайру. </p><p>- Его Величество вызывает всех в свой кабинет. </p><p>- Таэль, идёшь со мной. - приказал младший принц, воспитанник кивнул и направился вслед за Бернайром. </p><p>После слов Вимаана он почувствовал угнетающее напряжение, сжимающее сердце ледяными тисками и заставляющее ноги немного трястись. В кабинете уже собралась вся королевская семья, включая и госпожу Риллиен, невесту короля Мэронда, которая в последнее время редко выходила из своей комнаты, так как из-за постоянного стресса её здоровье сильно пошатнулось. Также в кабинете находился жрец, неотрывно смотрящий на разложенную на столе карту. </p><p>- Все в сборе. - сказал Мэронд, когда дверь закрылась за Вимааном. - Четыре месяца назад мы посылали человека с тайным посланием главе дома Риллиен, который сейчас находится вне нашего государства. Мы просили лорда Риллиена помочь нам, обеспечив своей собственной армией и, возможно, военной крепостью. Сегодня мы получили тайное письмо, где говорилось, что лорд Риллиен готов помочь нам в организации армии и военной стратегии. Но для этого нам необходимо перейти в тайную резиденцию семьи Риллиен, которая находится не так далеко отсюда, так как лорд уже направляется туда со своей армией. Необходимо организовать незаметный переход войска. </p><p>- Даже если они проходят за границей, такое количество людей сложно сделать незаметным. Возможно, государство, по границам которого они будут проходить, может оказаться на стороне Синрея. Слишком рискованно.</p><p>- Может, сделать их невидимыми? - озвучил свои мысли вслух Таэль, но заметил, что сделал это вслух, уже после того как все присутствующие посмотрели на него. </p><p>- Невидимыми? - переспросил Бернайр. </p><p>- Да. - немного смущённо выговорил юноша. - Ведь сейчас в замке находятся весьма способные маги, которые вероятно знают какие-нибудь заклинания отвода глаз или купол невидимости. Что-то вроде этого. </p><p>- Такие заклинания действительно существуют, но они довольно энергоёмкие. Очень трудно создать такой купол даже для одного человека, а для целой армии тем более. - объяснил принц Торимиэль. - Хотя, это неплохая мысль. </p><p>- Согласен. - сказал Мэронд. - Остаётся лишь устранить прорехи в плане. Торимиэль, сможешь рассчитать сколько магической энергии понадобиться для создания купола невидимости для одного человека?</p><p>- Конечно. </p><p>- Потом, когда нам станет известно о точном количестве солдат рассчитаешь ещё сколько ученики Академии смогут держать купол. </p><p>После собрания принц Бернайр направился на задний двор. Настало его время тренировок, которое он никогда не пропускал.  После разогрева и ежедневных упражнений принц подал Таэлю лук со стрелами. </p><p>- А зачем? - поинтересовался воспитанник. </p><p>- Ты будешь в меня стрелять, а я буду уклоняться. </p><p>- Что! А если я попаду?</p><p>- Значит, ты готов к походу. Скоро мы отправимся в резиденцию лорда, за границы государства. С одной стороны, это не далеко, а с другой - не близко. Был в походах?</p><p>- Только пару дней, летом. </p><p>- Ну, готовься к тому, что наш поход будет намного сложнее и дольше. Твои навыки охотника нам понадобятся. </p><p>- Так, зачем я должен стрелять? </p><p>- Чтобы я уклонялся: ты потренируешься в стрельбе из лука, а я в уклонении от атак из оружия. </p><p>- Два в одном. - фыркнул Таэль и прицелился.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Вимаан, ты был в военных походах? - спросил Таэль, когда они вдвоём пришли в библиотеку. <p>- Да, был пару раз. </p><p>- И как?</p><p>- Если честно, то ужасно тяжело. Мы практически не останавливались, спали и ели мало, охота тоже чаще всего была неудачной, мы голодали. В общем, всё было не так просто. Тебе будет ещё тяжелее. </p><p>- Спасибо за успокоение. </p><p>Их разговор прервал стук в окно. Это оказалась почтовая птица, которую Таэль использовал для общения с Лирраном. Впустив птицу в здание, юноша тут де отвязал от её лапы письмо. Оно было написано предложенный Таэлем кодом, поэтому воспитанник принялся расшифровывать его. </p><p>
  <i>"Дорогой Таэль,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Кодирование - это потрясающая идея! Но я всё же расскажу как у меня дела. Оказалось, что мой новый наставник входит в тайную организацию, поддерживающую власть короля Мэронда. На данный момент ему приходится скрываться, поэтому я сейчас работаю помощником преподавателя Столичной Академии Высшей Магии. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>В столице всё пока что спокойно, хотя со стороны границ с Синреем приходят тревожные новости. После новости об исчезновении королевской семьи город не пал, а отстоял свою свободу, мы с наставником приехали уже после этого. Захватчики из Синрея бежали. Но мне кажется, ненадолго они ушли. Ходят слухи, что шпионы из Синрея появляются на улицах столицы каждый день. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Столица удивительное место - даже не имея правителя армия продолжает защищать граждан и сохранять порядок в городе. Складывается ощущение, будто война и не начиналась. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>А что случилось у тебя? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Твой лучший друг, Лирран."</i>
</p><p>После расшифровки и прочтения письма Таэль принялся строчить ответ. Ему было необходимо рассказать обо всём, что случилось с ним, с его новыми друзьями. Письмо получилось на шесть страниц. Также Таэль написал, что вскоре снова изменит место положения, поэтому с помощью одного амулета как бы создаст маяк, на который птица будет ориентироваться в его поиске. </p><p>Отправив письмо, Таэль направился в свою комнату - завтра его ожидает долгая подготовка к военному походу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Шаткий мост</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Спустя два дня Таэль прощался с Ри Алом, Ри Лу, Руной и Гайсом. Было немного грустно от мысли, что прямо сейчас они расстанутся и, возможно, больше не смогут увидится. Особенно воспитанник будет скучать по близнецам. Именно с ними из-за практически одинакового возраста Таэль мог вспоминать, что он ещё подросток, что на его плечах не висит тяжёлый груз ответственности в виде внезапно проснувшейся магии. </p><p>Хотя Вимаан поедет вместе с Кервином и королевской семьёй в тайную резиденцию за границей государства. Это радовало юного чаровника. Всё же ему было немного некомфортно без своего учителя, словно он снова переживал окончание института, когда ты попал во взрослую жизнь, её ход кардинально меняется, ты стоишь в растерянности, смотря вокруг и не понимая, в какую сторону тебе идти. А так Таэль знал, что нужно всегда держаться Кервином. </p><p>Также, вместе с ними, замок покидали ученики Академии. Вскоре он вновь опустеет. </p><p>Таэль должен был поехать на коне с Вимааном, рядом с принцем Бернайром. Сев на Красного, Таэль в последний раз посмотрел на прощавшихся с ним друзей. Они двинулись. </p><p>Долгое время Таэль молчал, но вскоре решил спросить:</p><p>- Вимаан, почему мы не можем снова воспользоваться порталом? </p><p>- Портал слишком заметен. Его магический фон легко обнаружить, особенно в такой пустой местности. - ответил Вимаан. </p><p>- А толпа магов - это совсем не заметно. - сказал Таэль скучающим тоном. Тело начало немного затекать от долгого сидения, попа и спина уже давно устали. Подросток даже боялся представить насколько сильно тело будет ломить к концу дня. </p><p>К счастью, его ожидания не оправдались. Когда они остановились на ночлег, и Таэль спрыгнул с Красного, то он почувствовал лишь небольшую слабость в отвыкших от ходьбы ногах. Но у юноши было достаточно времени, чтобы размять их. Палатки решили не расставлять: ночь сегодня была ясной и уже тёплой. Они только разложили одеяла, набитые мягким сеном на землю. Одеял было мало, так что некоторые ложились по двое. </p><p>Бернайр и Торимиэль собирались ложиться вместе, но младший принц предложил брату лечь одному, чтобы получше отдохнуть. Сам Бернайр лёг на одно одеяло со своим слугой - Таэлем. Чаровник тоже уступил своё место Вимаану. </p><p>Огонь решили не разжигать, чтобы случайно не привлечь внимание кого не надо. Мясо они поджарили на магическом огне, которое направляло всю энергию на жар, нежели на свет, поэтому он мог быстро приготовить еду, но не привлекал внимание дымом или светом. </p><p> После скромного ужина все сразу же легки спать - день выдался тяжёлым. Таэль лёг на одно одеяло с принцем Бернайром и тут же заснул. Он проснулся спустя несколько минут, когда сквозь тёплую темноту сна почувствовал, как кольцо рук обвивает его тело. Таэль распахнул глаза и хотел было с испуганным криком вскочить, но он вовремя осознал, что его во сне обнимает Бернайр. Видимо, принцу было холодно, поэтому он решил потянуться к ближайшему источнику тепла. Или же младший брат короля был одним из тех людей, которые во сне любят обнимать подушки, а так как подушки поблизости не было, Бернайр начал тискать чаровника. </p><p>Хотя Таэль не мог сказать, что ему это мешает. Скорее, это было очень приятно: руки принца тёплые, они нежно обхватили юношу, словно руки матери обняли любимое дитя. Все эти мысли унесли Таэля не туда, и вскоре он почувствовал нарастающее тепло в животе и ниже. </p><p>Чтобы остудить подростковый пыл и взбушевавшиеся гормоны, Таэль закрыл глаза и вновь заснул, теснее прижимаясь к тёплому телу принца.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя три дня пути Таэль понял, что уже устал от похода. Не то, чтобы он устал от тяжёлых условий, вроде сна на земле, полусырого мяса на завтрак, обед и ужин, или постоянном сидении на коне. Ему просто начал надоедать не меняющийся пейзаж вокруг, одни и те же звуки чьих-то разговоров, молчание Вимаана, серое небо над головой, которое держалось почти неделю. <p>Таэлю почему-то жутко хотелось спать: то ли из-за плохого сна, то ли из-за скуки. Понять он не мог, но незнание не отменяло желания прямо сейчас откинуться назад и захрапеть. К сожалению, чаровник бы не смог заснуть верхом на лошади, поэтому он лишь часто зевал аж до хруста в челюсти. </p><p>- Стойте! - вдруг воскликнул король Мэронд. </p><p>Таэль сначала не понял, что произошло, потом перевёл взгляд на королевскую чету и заметил за их спинами какой-то хлипкий мостик, проходящий через обрыв. </p><p>- Итак, что будем делать? - спросил Мэронд не столько у братьев, сколько у себя самого. - Рискнём пройти мост? </p><p>- Я его проверю, может он не такой уж и шаткий. - сказал Бернайр, скептически оглядывая мост. </p><p>Младший принц сделал первый шаг, мост заскрипел и затрескался. Но Бернайр продолжил делать осторожные шаги ближе к центру ущелья. Пока всё проходило нормально, хотя мост постоянно издавал подозрительные и пугающие звуки, заставляющие сердце останавливаться на мгновение и вновь биться с невероятной скоростью, в любой момент грозясь совсем остановиться, если мост всё же рухнет вниз вместе с Бернайром. </p><p>Вскоре младший принц подошёл к середине моста и повернул обратно. Внезапно один из тросов, державших мост треснул, раздавая звук по всему ущелью. Все громко воскликнули. </p><p>Но мост лишь немного прогнулся вниз, поэтому Бернайр поспешил вернуться на другой конец. </p><p>Таэль, наблюдающий за всем происходящее с завидным любопытством, смог облегчённо выдохнуть только когда Бернайр сошёл с моста.  </p><p>- Придётся спускаться в ущелье и искать путь наверх. Это самый безопасный путь, хоть и не самый короткий. - произнёс Торимиэль вслух. </p><p>- Значит, решено! - заключил Мэронд и сел на коня.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В чистом небе тихо летела птица, одинокая странница петляла по воздуху, ловя крыльями попутный ветер. Она летела не быстро, значит никуда не торопилась. Секунда - её насквозь пронзает стрела. Птица летит вниз, разбрызгивая по небу практически невидимо-мелкие капли крови. </p><p>- Хорошая добыча, Таэль. Ты стал в этом лучше. - похвалил его подъехавший Вимаан. </p><p>Недалеко над верхушками деревьев вздымались треугольники крыш замка, которые издали больше напоминали ёлки. Они приехали сюда три дня назад. За это время подросток уже успел отдохнуть от сложного путешествия. Вскоре его тренировки с принцем Торимиэлем продолжились. В последнее время они больше занимались практикой, нежели теорией, как раньше. И чаще всего юный чаровник тренировался на принце Бернайре, который же сам и вызывался. </p><p>- Это здорово. Надеюсь, что вскоре я стану так же хорош в охоте, как и ты. </p><p>- Ты практически стал, так что тебе остаётся лишь практиковаться. Ладно, нужно возвращаться, скоро стемнеет. </p><p>Они вернулись в замок, когда на улице наступила сумерки. Таэлю очень хотелось есть, но он знал, что сейчас будет тренировка с принцем Торимиэлем. По правде говоря, Таэль не любил все эти эксперименты с его магией, подросток до сих пор не принял её и свою суть. </p><p>Каждое утро он смотрел на себя в зеркало и неосознанно сравнивал с иллюстрацией в книге. Нельзя было игнорировать, что Таэль обладал приятной внешностью, но ставить его наравне с тем нереальным соблазнительным красавцем просто невозможно. </p><p>Хотя цвет глаз согласно книге начал меняться. Светлые точки начинали проступать в карих глазах, будто разъедая коричневый цвет, высвобождая новый, золотистый оттенок. </p><p>Перед тренировкой Таэль расплёл маленькую косичку, достигающую уровня плеч, которую он заплетал перед охотой. Всё же Лизины воспоминания о навыках в обращении с длинными волосами помогли ей и в этом мире. Таэль даже научил Вимаан нескольким причёскам, чтобы ему было легче прятать свои длинные волосы под капюшоном. </p><p>Но сегодня Таэлю вдвойне не хотелось идти, потому что он чувствовал, что должно что-то произойти. Понять, что именно, хорошее или плохое, он не смог, поэтому волновался сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Торимиэль часто напоминал, что во время обучения мысли волшебника должны быть полностью сосредоточенны на процессе построения заклинания.  </p><p>Он переоделся в своей комнате в чистую одежду и вышел в коридор. Света здесь не было, все факелы и свечи затухли, причём давно. Коридор во тьме выглядел очень жутко, но Таэль продолжал двигаться вперёд. Внезапно он заметил чью-то тень. Сначала сердце чуть не остановилось, позже же чаровник признал в чёрной фигуре одного из учеников Академии. </p><p>Торимиэль и Бернайр ожидали юного чаровника в пустой комнате, где на стенах остались следы от убранной мебели. Вдруг они услышали чей-то крик в коридоре. Первым из комнаты выскочил принц Бернайр. </p><p>Таэль впервые в жизни так сильно испугался. Его неожиданно прижали к стене и начали трогать в местах, обычно не предназначенных для внимания каких-то незнакомых личностей в коридорах. На щеках почувствовался жар, но внутри всё похолодело. Чаровник крикнул, надеясь на то, что его голос услышит хоть кто-нибудь. Юноша услышал треск ткани и голос, нашёптывающий на ухо:</p><p>- Скоро я сделаю тебе очень приятно. Ради тебя я готов делать это каждый день. </p><p>Теперь эти слова липкой противной жижей прилипли к стенкам его сознания. Его тело сковало, поэтому юноша не мог пошевелиться.  </p><p>Бернайр схватил студента Академии за одежду и оттащил от испуганного подростка. Поняв, что он спасён, Таэль открыл зажмуренные глаза. </p><p>- Что произошло? - к месту происшествия подбежал принц Торимиэль. Но никто не ответил ему. Только Бернайр переводил взгляд с ошарашенного, растерянного и испуганного Таэля, чьи глаза заблестели от влаги, на брата, который так же растерянно смотрел на этих двоих.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Случайный выброс силы, определённо. - проинформировал принц Торимиэль всех собравшихся в кабинете. - Они случаются с молодыми волшебниками и с чаровниками тоже. Но в специальной школе они создают для каждого ученика специальные ограничители. <p>- И что нам делать? Я не могу рисковать своим воспитанником. - твёрдо проговорил Кервин.  </p><p>- Я понимаю. Но эти выбросы непредсказуемы, а какие-либо ограничители магии не помогут в случае чаровника. А такие, как в школах никто не умеет создавать. - объяснил средний принц. </p><p>- А есть другие способы ограничить силу чаровника? - спросил король Мэронд. Он прекрасно понимал, что если не решить эту проблему сейчас, то позже это принесёт ещё больше неприятностей. Учитывая, что личный чаровник, который при этом обладает и некоторыми навыками воина, весьма полезное приобретение. </p><p>- Некоторые ученики школы не нуждаются в ограничителях, так как уже помолвлены. Магически помолвлены, потому что на это способны только дворяне. И эта помолвка ограничивает чаровника в силе по желанию старшего. - ответил Торимиэль. </p><p>- Вы хотите сказать...? </p><p>Кервин не договорил, он уже понял ответ, прочитал его в глазах всех присутствующих. Но это не значило, что он собирался мириться. Жрец не собирается принуждать своего воспитанника к чему-либо, особенно к помолвке. Юноша и так приходил в себя после новости о своей силе, не желая свыкаться со своей природой, боялся сам себя. </p><p>- Кого вы предлагаете на эту роль? </p><p>- Меня. - уверенно ответил Бернайр, всё это время задумчиво слушающий разговор. </p><p>- Ты уверен? - спросил его задумчивый и мрачный Мэронд. </p><p>- Да. Всё же помолвку можно и разорвать, даже магическую. Зато таких происшествий больше не случится. Другого выхода у нас всё равно нет. </p><p>Торимиэль немного помолчал и кивнул брату. </p><p>- Согласен. Это лучший выход. Но нам нужно согласие самого Таэля. Без него никак при магической помолвке. </p><p>Договорились, что с юношей поговорит Кервин, так как он его наставник. Все покинули кабинет ближе к ночи, только король Мэронд и принц Бернайр остались. </p><p>- Ты слишком привязался к слуге. - упрекнул брата Мэронд. </p><p>- Не говори глупостей. Просто в этой помолвке есть и моя выгода. Например, власть над его силой или повышение внутренней энергии. </p><p>- Но всё же... </p><p>Бернайр прервал брата на полуслове:</p><p>- Я ушёл. </p><p>И захлопнул дверь, заставляя комнату сотрястись.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Таэль сидел в своей комнате, укрываясь одеялом и пытаясь забыться во сне, но каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, ему вновь вспомнилось лицо и голодный блеск в глазах студента Академии. Юноша вздрагивал и прислушивался к шагам в коридоре, в глубине души боясь его возвращения. Вдруг он услышал чьи-то шаги и вскочил с кровати, пятясь к противоположной от двери стене. </p><p>В дверь постучались и сразу после этого заглянули в комнату. Это был Кервин. На его лице отсутствовало всякое выражение. И это настораживало и пугало одновременно. </p><p>- Таэль, нам необходимо поговорить. - сообщил наставник.</p><p>- Это по поводу...? </p><p>- Да. Отчасти. Присядь, пожалуйста. </p><p>Таэль послушно сел на кровать рядом с Кервином и приготовился слушать своего наставника. </p><p>- То, что произошло сегодня вечером - это случайный выброс магической энергии. Они часто случаются с необученными юными волшебниками. </p><p>- Значит, это всё не из-за меня? </p><p>- Это не из-за тебя. Не волнуйся. На самом деле, это из-за меня. Я не позаботился о каких-либо щитах.</p><p>- Но, Кервин, ты и помыслить не мог, что такое произойдет. Что это всё произойдёт. - Таэль накинул на свою голову одеяло, как капюшон, и подтянул к себе ноги. </p><p>- Король Мэронд и принц Торимиэль нашли способ, чтобы удержать в тебе магическую энергию. </p><p>- Это ведь здорово! - воскликнул радостно чаровник.  </p><p>- Подожди, Таэль. Не всё так просто. - остановил его радость Кервин. - Этот способ не совсем стандартный, поэтому сначала выслушай меня. Сейчас очень важно твоё согласие или несогласие. </p><p>- Хорошо. - немного настороженно проговорил Таэль и морально приготовился к чему угодно. </p><p>Кервин, поймав его серьёзный настрой, начал объяснять:</p><p>- Твоя магия не совсем стандартная, поэтому для чаровников создают специальные ограничители, об изготовлении которых знают лишь в специальной школе. Ограничители используются для сдерживания магической энергии. Но никто в замке не знает, как создать такой ограничитель, а школа просто так не может предоставить нам его из-за сложившейся ситуации. - Кервин всегда избегал слово "война". Он не любил его, и Таэль, заметив это, тоже старался избегать этого слова при общении, так как понимал неприязнь наставника. - Но есть ещё один способ сдержать твою магическую энергию, пока ты не научишься её контролировать. </p><p>- И какой? - не выдержал Таэль паузы. </p><p>- Магическая помолвка. Этот ритуал позволит другому человеку поглощать все твои выбросы энергии, чтобы они не задели окружающих. И это может ускорить обучение самоконтроля. Помолвку можно будет рассторгнуть, так что волноваться не о чем. </p><p>- А с кем? - задумчиво спросил чаровник. </p><p>- С принцем Бернайром. </p><p>- А у меня будут какие-нибудь обязанности? </p><p>- Нет. Магическая помолвка отличается от обычной только тем, что сила чаровника находится под контролем второго, заключившего её. </p><p>- И мы потом её расторгнем? </p><p>- Да. </p><p>Таэль начал ворошить волосы на голове, что означало его бурную мыслительную деятельность. После нескольких секунд молчания он всё же произнёс:</p><p>- Мне необходимо подумать. - и лёг на кровать, полностью укрывшись одеялом с головой. </p><p>- Хорошо, подумай. </p><p>Кервин вышел, беззвучно закрыв дверь.  </p><p>Немного подождав, Таэль поднялся с кровати и, прихватив свечку с тумбочки напротив, вышел из комнаты и по тёмным коридорам направился в сторону библиотеки. Ему пришлось идти в обход, потому что в этой части замка не располагалось спален или рабочих кабинетов, да и вообще здесь редко зажигали свет. Путь освещала лишь одна небольшая свечка, чей свет разливался по полу и стенам, отображая на них жуткие тени.  </p><p>В библиотеке тоже оказалось темно. Таэль передвигался медленно, чтобы не наткнуться на шкафы и не уронить что-то ненароком. </p><p>К счастью, в темноте он смог найти нужную полку. Юный чаровник так часто находился в библиотеке, учитывая и то, что здесь библиотека была намного меньше, нежели в тайной резиденции в горах. Юноша выучил содержание каждой полки и безошибочно обнаружил нужную книгу.  </p><p>В кровать Таэль вернулся к рассвету. Всю ночь он штудировал книгу по необходимой в данный момент теме и потерял счёт времени. Но книга была прочитана  от корки до корки, были сделаны некоторые пометки и обдуманы некоторые решения. </p><p>Завалившись в кровать, Таэль тут же проснулся, вспоминая о своих обязанностях. Хотя эта мысль продержалась в голове всего несколько секунд, пока он снова не коснулся мягкой подушки и не укрылся от прохладного утреннего ветра, который прорывался из окон, тёплым одеялом.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В кабинете вновь собрались те же лица. Сегодня они должны были спросить у Таэля окончательный ответ. Сам виновник собрания был довольно спокоен - он уже смирился со всем происходящим. Не зря говорят, что человек похож на голубя - он ко всему приспособится (и везде нагадит). Таэль приспособился быстро. <p>После нескольких бессонных ночей размышлений юноша понял, что ничего ужасного пока что не произошло, и нужно воспринимать сложившуюся ситуацию спокойнее. Судя по проштудированной три раза книге, в его жизни практически ничего не поменяется. Таэль, в случае заключения магической помолвки, ничего никому не остаётся должен: единственные условия - верность помолвленных. </p><p>Таэль не считал это чем-то невыполнимым, учитывая то, что он вроде и не стремился начинать вести половую жизнь, да и с кем? В замке были красивые  девушки и молодые люди, но юный чаровник был им не очень интересен. </p><p>В остальном же всю ответственность на себя брал Бернайр. Он должен следить за Таэлем и состоянием его магии, "включать" её на время тренировок и блокировать после. </p><p>К тому же помолвку, даже магическую, можно разорвать. В общем, больше плюсов, чем минусов. Возможно единственным минусом была зависимость помолвленных от энергии друг друга. В книге было сказано, что им нужно находиться рядом определенное количество времени. </p><p>На вопрос об этом принц Торимиэль предложил переселить Таэля в одну с Бернайром комнату, чтобы ночью наверстать это время. </p><p>- Каков твой окончательный ответ? - спросил король Мэронд. </p><p>- Я согласен.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ритуал магической помолвки проходил быстро, так как он был создан для создания более надёжных межродовых союзов. Это со временем некоторые влюблённые начали использовать его, как подтверждение своих благих намерений и доказательства высоких чувств своим чересчур подозрительным возлюбленным. <p>После этого Таэля отпустили. Принц Бернайр приказал перенести вещи юноши в свою комнату. Это не заняло много времени, потому что у чаровника их было не много, самое необходимое, и несколько интересных книг с яркими иллюстрациями, да какие-то исписанные листочки пергамента. В общем, Бернайр не ожидал большего от бывшего воспитанника Храма. </p><p>Сам Таэль же сразу направился на кухню, а после быстрого перекуса на задний двор, где король Мэронд наблюдал за тренировками магов-студентов. Сейчас они тренировали чары невидимости, готовясь к предстоящей операции. </p><p>Юный чаровник тоже понаблюдал за ними, но отвлёкся, завидев кое-что неожиданное в небе. Птица с привязанным к лапе письмом. Подставив птице локоть и забрав у неё письмо, Таэль поспешил его прочитать, а именно расшифровать. </p><p>
  <i>"Дорогой Таэль, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>В столице не спокойно. В страну проникает всё больше и больше войск Синрея, без командования короля становится труднее держать оборону. Со мной всё в порядке. Территория Академии считается неприкосновенной и нейтральной, здесь так же учатся волшебники из Синрея. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Твоё последнее письмо меня сильно удивило. Думаю, тебе сейчас очень нелегко. Жаль, что я не могу тебя подбодрить. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Надеюсь, у тебя сейчас всё уже наладилось.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Твой друг, Лирран."</i>
</p><p>Таэлю хотелось тут же настрочить длинный ответ, чтобы выговориться лучшему другу о своих бедах, но он сдержался. Всё-таки птица-почтальон тоже устаёт и нуждается в передышке. И вновь наступает время тоски по телефону и самому великому изобретению человечества - интернету.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Лилиана, тебе нужно отдохнуть. - говорит Мэронд с порога. <p>- Нет, мне нужно заниматься больными. - упорствовала Леди Риллиен. </p><p>Количество заболевших простудой или получивших магическое истощение сильно увеличилось, хотя Лилиана никак не могла понять, из-за какого фактора это происходит. Пока что она склонялась к стрессовой ситуации и холодной погоде. </p><p>Она не отходила от больных неделю. Её лицо посерело и выглядело не лучше, чем у здешних больных. Под глазами залегли синяки. Война сильно потрепала Лилиану, которая никогда не терпела насилия. В последнее время она даже стала более чувствительной и готова была расплакаться лишь от мысли о разрушениях и смертях, принесённых войной. Объяснения этого она тоже не нашла. </p><p>Посмотрев на нахмурившегося Мэронда, Лилиана всё де сдалась: </p><p>- Через десять минут я уже буду в комнате. </p><p>И она не соврала. Через десять минут девушка уже лежала в кровати в ночной рубашке и обнимала Мэронда, тихо вздыхая от долгожданного расслабления</p><p>- Мэронд, ты получал известия от отца?</p><p>- Да, они на пути сюда. Совсем скоро прибудут на границы. </p><p>Через несколько секунд молчания Лилиана вновь позвала короля:</p><p>- Мэронд, когда закончится война? </p><p>Королю не составило труда расслышать в её словах надежду и печаль. </p><p>- Надеюсь, что скоро. Надеюсь,... Что очень скоро. - тяжело выдохнул он.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вечером Таэль всё же отправил письмо Лиррану и вернулся в общую с принцем Бернайром комнату. Самого воина ещё не было, поэтому юноша решил быстренько принять ванну и ложиться спать. Сегодня у него были очень сложные тренировки, а потом он помогал на кухне. </p><p>Когда Таэль опустился в горячую воду, он расслабленно выдохнул и погрузился в свои мысли. </p><p>После ванны чаровник был более менее доволен. Вытеревшись и высушив волосы, Таэль вышел из ванной комнаты в одном халате. В таком виде его застал принц Бернайр, который в этот момент заходил в комнату. </p><p>- Таэль, я думал, ты уже спишь. - произнёс он. </p><p>- Я уже ложусь. </p><p>Таэль спрятался за дверцей шкафа, доставая свою ночную рубашку. Бернайр сам пошёл в ванну и вернулся к уже лежащему в постели чаровнику. Таэль ещё не погрузился в сон, а лишь закрыл глаза в ожидании, когда сновидения захватят его в свои объятия, даря прекрасные фантазии. </p><p>Юноша не обратил внимание, что вернувшийся из ванны Бернайр обнял его, ложась спать, потому что он часто так делал во время похода, и Таэль уже привык к этому. И это было приятно: ощущать чужое тепло спиной и не бояться оставаться в темноте совершенно одному.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя пять дней после заключения помолвки Бернайр не ощущал никаких изменений, разве что магическая энергия чаровника щедро подпитывала младшего принца. Особенно ночью, когда Таэль прижимался к его груди в объятиях, тепло тела чаровника передавалось вместе с большим количеством энергии. Правда каждое утро Таэль сбегал из общей постели в ванную комнату. <p>Бернайр искренне не понимал, чего юноша стеснялся, ведь принц тоже был подростком и понимает, как проходит это время. Но Таэлю этого не говорил - пусть мальчишка привыкает к их жизни в одной комнате как хочет. </p><p>- Таэль, кому ты так активно строчишь? - спросил принц, обнаружив сгорбившегося и что-то чиркающего чаровника в библиотеке. </p><p>- Своему другу. Он сейчас в столице. </p><p>- А что это за цифры? - Бернайр посмотрел на листок со схемой шифра и само письмо Таэля, которое полностью состояло из каких-то цифровых комбинаций. </p><p>- Это шифр. Мы с Лирраном его используем, чтобы никто не отследил птицу. </p><p>- Это очень изобретательно. Как работает этот шифр? </p><p>Таэль поднял на принца взгляд и заметил в его глазах искренний интерес. Поняв, что Бернайру действительно интересно, чаровник принялся объяснять идею и работу шифра.  </p><p>- Нужно бы ввести это в использование в переписку с высокопоставленными лицами. </p><p>- Рад был помочь. - улыбнулся Таэль и вернулся к письму, где рассказывал Лиррану и своей помолвке, тренировках и странных чувствах, бушевавших в груди каждый раз, когда он встречался взглядом с Бернайром.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Младший принц Бернайр шёл по коридору, погружённый в свои мысли. На сегодняшней тренировке Таэль вновь тренировал заклинание похоти, которое ему совершенно не удавалось. Чаровник из-за этого не сильно расстраивался, но отрабатывать заклинание всё равно приходилось. <p>И вот, у Таэля впервые за сегодня получилось. Один из студентов-магов упал перед чаровником на колени и возбуждённо заводил руками по его телу, умоляя затушить пожар в чреслах, разожжённый его невероятной красотой. Тогда Бернайр почувствовал какую-то злость и раздражение. Ему хотелось подойти, оторвать этого студента от Таэля и хорошенько врезать ему, чтобы он поменьше думал о своих чреслах. </p><p>Зайдя в комнату, Бернайр понял, что предмета его мыслей здесь нет, поэтому можно спокойно пойти помыться. Но, открыв дверь в ванную комнату, принц увидел обнажённую спину Таэля, моющего волосы. Чаровник явно не заметил появления Бернйара, и принц решил этим воспользоваться, подольше полюбовавшись красивым юношей. </p><p>Сейчас было легче поверить, что Таэль чаровник. Тот шебушной мальчишка, играющийся метательными ножами, сейчас был божественно красив. Его тёмные волосы завивались из-за воды, не доставая до плеч. Мышцы начали проглядываться на юношеском теле, хотя чаровники редко обладали какой-либо мускулатурой, но, видимо, и здесь Таэль немного отличился, переборов свою природу. Стекающие капли воды очерчивали ровную гибкую спину и вновь достигали воды, под гладью которой скрывались красивые формы чаровника. </p><p>Бернайр поспешил выйти, оставшись незамеченным. Кажется, завтра первым в ванную побежит Бернайр, а не Таэль.  </p><p>Принц потом вспоминал юного чаровника, сравнивал свои ощущения с первым разом, когда повстречал чаровника в детстве. Он тоже был красив и строен, был очаровательным и притягательным. Хотя Таэль лучше...</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Ура! - воскликнул Таэль, когда все три метательных ножа попали точно в цель. <p>- Молодец. - похвалил его Вимаан. - Ты быстро учишься. </p><p>- Не то слово. - согласился с наёмником принц Бернайр. Таэль даже засмущался после похвал. </p><p>- Значит, я смогу присутствовать при переправки войск через границу? - с надеждой спросил подросток. </p><p>- Да, сможешь. - подтвердил Бернайр, наблюдая, как юноша расцветает от радости, как его глаза блестят, а губы растягиваются в улыбке.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Я хочу, чтобы все тренировки Таэля проходили со мной. - твёрдо пооизнёс младший принц, смотря в упор на Торимиэля. <p>- Но ты и так присутствуешь...</p><p>Бернайр прервал его на полуслове:</p><p>- Таэль будет тренироваться только на мне. </p><p>- Почему тебе это так важно? - немного раздражённое состояние Бернайра передалось и его брату. </p><p>Воин не нашёл, что ответить, поэтому Торимиэль сделал собственные выводы.</p><p>- Ревнивый собственник. - буркнул он. - Ладно. Сам будешь "мальчиком для битья".</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Таэль, тебя не было на обеде. - Бернайр нашёл своего чаровника в библиотеке. Тот засел здесь ещё утром и не выходил даже, чтобы поесть, поэтому принцу пришлось принести ему немного мяса. <p>- Ой, я совсем потерял счёт времени. Прости. </p><p>Подойдя к юноше, Бернайр заметил в его руках книгу и по названию понял, что это какой-то исторический роман. Значит, подросток просто зачитался. </p><p>- Я принёс тебе поесть. - принц отдал тарелку Таэлю и сел напротив него.</p><p>- Спасибо большое! - поблагодарил чаровник и сразу же принялся за еду. </p><p>- Что читаешь?</p><p>- Роман. Немного устал от книг о травах и оружии, поэтому решил развлечь себя чем-то иным. </p><p>Бернайр сам в его возрасте любил книги, мог читать что угодно. Только со временем его поступления на службу времени на чтение совершенно не оставалось. Но его очень радовало, что юноша, с которым он помолвлен, начитанный, умный и трудолюбивый. Можно даже сказать, что Бернайр считал эти качества идеальными для своей пары. Правда, он никогда серьёзно не задумывался об отношениях и ни с кем не водил романов, потому что считал, что сначала нужно добиться чего-то самому, а потом предлагать себя другому человеку. </p><p>- И как он тебе?</p><p>- Неплохо, но главный герой явно немного тормозит, потому что до сих пор не понял, что нравившаяся ему девушка сама в него влюблена. - ответил Таэль, прожевав кусочек мяса. - Это ведь так просто! </p><p>"Да, просто", - мысленно подтвердил Бернайр.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошёл месяц после помолвки и две недели со дня, когда войска Лорда Риллиен вышли в путь. Совсем скоро в замок прилетела птица с письмом, где невидимыми чернилами был написан точный день прибытия. Войска были в трёх днях пути от замка. </p><p>Начались последние подготовки к переправке войск через границу. Торимиэль заставлял магов повторять заклинание снова и снова, чтобы в полностью продуманном слаженном организме не случалось ошибок. Таэль и Вимаан тоже тренировались в стрельбе из лука, на всякий случай - вдруг прийдется применять силу, чтобы операция не сорвалась. </p><p>- Здесь будут проходить войска. - объяснял магам король Мэронд. </p><p>Все стояли на утёсе, смотря вниз, на лес, прячущийся в утреннем тумане. Небольшая речка синей лентой струилась прямо у подножия, создавая приглушённый шум. Войска должны прийти с юга. Как только они пересекут границу, считай, они объявили захватчику войну. </p><p>Над королевством стоял защитный купол, который был поставлен миллионы лет назад далёким предком короля. Купол должен был остановить нечисть, которая раньше могла вырываться из земли, заполоняла собою города и выжигала их из истории мира. Тогда король пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы защитить свою страну от нечисти и поставить щит. Бразды правления были переданы его сестре, которая ввела закон о том, первый ребёнок в королевской семье становится наследником престола и не важно, какого ребёнок пола. </p><p>К счастью, об этом куполе знали только члены королевской семьи, а захватчики не ведали о них, иначе их план давно бы провалился. </p><p>Маги спустились вниз вместе с Бернайром и Мэрондом, занимая свои позиции и начиная плести заклинания, а Таэль и Вимаан остались подле Торимиэля, готовые в любой момент защитить принца при попытке его ликвидировать. </p><p>Принц Торимиэль отдавал приказы знаками, боясь нарушить природную тишину. Он широким жестом махнул обеими руками, показывая, что войска приближаются к границе. </p><p>Таэль посмотрел на юг и увидел огромное чёрное пятно, ползущее через лес. Огромное войско, собранное Лордом Риллиен, пересекло границу и тут же исчезло. Тёмное пятно будто рассосалось, не оставляя следов. Вот только Таэль знал, что это всё магия, поэтому не сильно удивлялся исчезновению сотни людей из поля зрения. </p><p>Но его взгляд вдруг перешёл на другую часть леса. Там, вдалеке, между деревьев мелькали такие же точки, какими недавно казались переходящие границу войска. Таэль натянул стрелу и выпустил её чуть ближе, чем прицелился, но именно это позволило ему попасть точно в цель. Это оказался всадник с формой в цветах Синрея. </p><p>Всего секунда пришлась на осознание произошедшего. Таэль громко закричал: </p><p>- Синрейцы идут! - и принялся целится в остальных всадниках. Торимиэль же начал подавать знаки магам, которых он оставил западными на всякий случай и для охраны. Те незамедлительно начали действовать, тем более к ним присоединились Мэронд и Бернайр. </p><p>Таэль и Вимаан стреляли из луков до тех пор, пока вроде бы бесконечный запас стрел не закончился, а всадники всё мелькали и мелькали между деревьев. Тогда Таэль не выдержал и кинулся к подножию. Вимаан тоже собирался побежать за ним, но вовремя остановился, вспоминая о принце Торимиэле, который сейчас пытался продолжить холоднокровно управлять операцией переправки. Наёмнику пришлось остаться защищать принца. </p><p>Юный чаровник встал между Бернайром и одним магом, плетущим заклинание огненного шара. Здесь, внизу, уже кипела битва. Пока удавалось сдерживать нападающих от переправляемых через границу войск.  </p><p>- Таэль, используй свою силу. - крикнул ему Бернайр. </p><p>- Но я плохо управляю ею в такой ситуации... - забеспокоился чаровник, но принц пресёк его на полуслове:</p><p>- Ты справишься! </p><p>Больше времени на сомнения не осталось. Таэль сосредоточился очень быстро и стоило ему взмахнуть отросшими и пушистыми ресницами, как несколько вражеских воинов остановилось прямо перед ним и, сойдя со своих коней, опустились прямо на колени перед юношей. </p><p>- Ты так прекрасен!</p><p>- Ты божественен!</p><p>Все эти восхищённые возгласы доносились до слуха Бернайра, пока он отвлекал остальных, чтобы те попали под место воздействия магии чаровника. Вокруг него на коленях стояло уже много воинов, которые были готовы целовать ноги этому хрупкому на вид подростку. </p><p>- Логен, - окликнул Бернайр мага-студента, который был поблизости, - связывающее заклинание! </p><p>Все, одурманенные магией чаровника, были связаны спустя несколько мгновений. </p><p>- Молодец, Таэль. - похвалил его Бернайр. Всё затихло. Они отбили эту атаку, поэтому чаровник мог спокойно вздохнуть. </p><p>Внезапно он почувствовал вибрацию земли, и не только юноша. Все присутствующие напряглись. Вязкое волнение чувствовалось в воздухе, появилось ощущение приближения чего-то жуткого. Теперь к вновь взявшимся за оружие магам присоединились воины Лорда Риллиен. </p><p>Земля тряслась всё сильнее, пока до слуха не дошёл звук громких многочисленных шагов. Пыль, поднявшаяся от копыт, развеялась, и перед  взором предстало огромное войско. </p><p>Все они были облачены в ужасно тяжёлые и толстые доспехи, из-за которых воины казались больше, чем были на самом деле. Грубые доспехи, сооружённые из странного вида металла, напоминающего по фактуре камень. Издалека они показались Таэлю грудой камней, принявшей человекоподобные формы. </p><p>Каменные люди сделали несколько шагов вперёд, создавая новое землетрясение. Бернайр был поражён, что воины могли двигаться в таких доспехах, поэтому морально подготовился к битве с ними. </p><p>Прошло ещё несколько минут перед тем, как во главу войска встанет всадник на таком же бронированном коне. Только шлем главнокомандующего не закрывал лица, поэтому королю Мэронду не составило труда узнать во всаднике единственного сына правителя Синрея. </p><p>Конь всадника встал на дыбы, по всему лесу пролетел его громкий приказ: </p><p>- В атаку!  </p><p>Каменные воины кинулись вперёд. Они двигались не так быстро, как могли бы, будь они в обычных доспехах, но их грузные шаги прибавляли страх. Мэронд моментально выставил щит впереди себя и остановил одного из воинов, хотя удар пришёлся через щит на всё тело. Это было сильно. </p><p>Пока что король лишь уклонялся, пытаясь глазами найти на броне воина слабое или открытое место, чтобы одним ударом меча победить врага. Но всё было тщетно: вся броня плотно прилегала друг к другу, даже не было швов, будто броня была отлита прямо на воинах. </p><p>Бернайр тоже метался вокруг вражеского воина, ища слабое место, и тоже не находил его. К счастью, Таэль и Логен неплохо справлялись со своей задачей - обезвредить как можно больше врагов. Магия чаровника работала на полную свою мощность, принц чувствовал это. В стрессовой ситуации заклинания становились в два раза эффективнее, чем были на тренировках. </p><p>На секунду Бернайр даже залюбовался Таэлем. Его начал притягивать вид такого властного, но при этом очень хрупкого мальчишки, который мог заставить кого угодно встать перед собой на колени и заставить целовать ноги. Эта сила была прекрасна.  </p><p>Внезапно Таэль повернул голову в его сторону, его глаза в удивлении широко раскрылись. </p><p>- Бернайр! - будто во время замедляющем заклятии крикнул Таэль. </p><p>Принц лишь успел повернуть голову и увидеть, как невероятно тяжёлую булаву занесли над его головой. Он уже не смог бы уклониться. </p><p>- Бернайр! - вновь до неслось до его слуха и перед глазами замелькали светлячки, ослепляя всех вокруг. </p><p>Когда свет исчез, на месте воина, который чуть не убил младшего принца, остался лишь чёрный след на земле. Все вражеские воины лежали без сознания. </p><p>- Таэль, что ты сде...? - восхищённо спросил Бернайр, но тут же замолчал, увидев, что чаровника нет на месте. - Где Таэль? </p><p>- Он исчез. - неверяще пробормотал Мэронд, подходя к месту, где секунду назад стоял чаровник.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Поиски</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Она очнулась. - проговорил мужской голос над головой. </p><p>- О, Боже! Лиза! - чьи-то тёплые руки обняли лицо. Лиза почувствовала тёплые знакомые объятия. </p><p>Она еле раскрыла глаза и увидела над собой свою любимую младшую сестру, по щекам которой сейчас текли слёзы, а губы сверкают улыбкой счастья. Ещё над Лизой стоял мужчина в одежде врача скорой помощи. В глаза бил мигающий сине-красный свет и яркие фонари. </p><p>- Как ты? - выдавила плачущая сестра, глотая слёзы. </p><p>- Что произошло? Где я? - пробормотала женщина. Она не могла понять, что сейчас происходит вокруг и почему сирены бьют по слуху. </p><p>- Ты попала в аварию. - ответила сестра, вытирая слёзы с щёк. </p><p>Лиза потянула руку к голове и почувствовала что-то липкое в волосах. </p><p>- Это кровь? </p><p>- Не волнуйся, она остановилась. </p><p>- Пожалуйста, не поднимайтесь. Лежите смирно. - попросил доктор и принялся перевязывать рану на голове. </p><p>- Теперь всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо, - шептала сестра, гладя засыпающую Лизу по голове. - Всё теперь будет хорошо. </p><p>На следующий день Лиза проснулась в больнице. Рядом с её кроватью сидела младшая сестра и улыбалась, а на руках она держала своего пятилетнего сына. </p><p>Оказалось, что Лиза попала в аварию: какой-то ненормальный выскочил на красный свет, и Лизе не повезло оказаться на его пути. К счастью, очевидцы среагировали быстро и в ту же секунду вызвали полицию и скорую. Если бы скорая приехала на минуту позже, Лиза бы не смогла так легко выкарабкаться. Сотрясения не было обнаружено, переломов нет, поэтому она сможет выйти через несколько дней. </p><p>- Знаешь, мне приснился недавно очень странный сон. - спустя несколько минут задумчивого молчания произнесла Лиза. </p><p>- Ласкажи! - внезапно оживился племянник. </p><p>- Я расскажу тебе потом. Хорошо? </p><p>- Хорошо!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Войско Синрея было поражено. И всё это благодаря Таэлю. Чаровнику-подростку, который исчез из-за собственного магического выброса. Король Мэронд возглавил собственное войско и освободил своё королевство от гнёта захватчиков. И это всего за полгода! Но война Бернайра не закончилась.<p>После восстановления мира Мэронд и Лилианна наконец поженились, Торимиэль переехал в столичную Академию магии и стал там преподавателем магии порталов. А Бернайр исчез. Исчез на все полгода, никому ничего не говоря, не присылая весточек, даже не сказав, почему он исчез. </p><p>На самом деле принц потратил шесть месяцев путешествуя по всему королевству в поисках Таэля. Он знал, что чаровник жив, узы магической помолвки подсказывали Бернайру, что он прав. Подросток был жив, но он находился очень далеко. Так далеко, что холод закрался в его душу и надолго поселился там, зарождая первый виток депрессии. </p><p>Бернайр разыскивал его по всему королевству, одновременно копаясь в своих чувствах. Он не мог понять, что же он чувствует к этому мальчишке. Это похоть, симпатия или он действительно в него влюблён? Принц никогда до этого не влюблялся - он не знал, что должен при этом испытывать.  </p><p>Спустя полгода он понял, что без помощи его поиски никуда не продвинутся. Его магическая сила слишком слаба, чтобы найти Таэля по остаточному следу его силы, а одним человеческим упрямством ничего не добьёшься. </p><p>Бернайр вернулся в столицу и первым делом отправился к брату. Рабочий день только начинался, когда в класс, где Торимиэль объяснял первокурсникам принципы построения портала, зашёл самый известный в округе воин - младший брат самого короля и одного из самых уважаемых преподавателей Академии, Бернайр. От удивления Торимиэль даже уронил указку. </p><p>- Гм, - тут же очнулся от оцепенения принц и сказал, обращаясь к студентам:</p><p>- Прочитайте в учебнике страницу двадцать девять и запишите краткий конспект. </p><p>Схватив Бернайра под локоть, он увёл млашего брата в коридор и там очень крепко обнял. </p><p>- Ты вернулся! </p><p>- Да, но ненадолго. Я пришёл за помощью. - Бернайр отстранил от себя брата. </p><p>- С чем? - тон Торимиэля сразу изменился на самый что ни на есть серьёзный.  </p><p>- С поисками Таэля. - воин с надеждой и мольбой посмотрел в глаза брата. </p><p>- Хорошо, - наконец ответил Торимиэль, - приходи ко мне после занятий. </p><p>Позже Бернайр вернулся, когда учебный день в Академии подошёл к концу. Торимиэль ждал его в своём личном кабинете. </p><p>- Ты точно уверен, что Таэль жив. - скорее утверждал, а не спрашивал преподаватель. </p><p>- Узы помолвки не могут лгать. Он жив, только он очень далеко. Может, можно найти его по магическому следу? </p><p>- Нет, я пробовал тогда, после битвы. След обрывается в том месте, где он исчез. Даже нити, ведущей к нему, нет. </p><p>Но как только он увидел поникший вид Бернайра, то сразу заговорил быстрее:</p><p>- Но есть человек, который может тебе помочь. - Торимиэль развернул карту и указал на южную границу королевства. - Женщина, живущая здесь в отшельничестве, работает с такими случаями. Она поможет. </p><p>- Спасибо, Тори! - Бернайр схватил карту и вновь обнял брата. </p><p>- Только знай: она потребует какую-нибудь плату за помощь. И ты должен будешь готов заплатить её. </p><p>- Какая плата? </p><p>- Я не знаю. </p><p>- Она не потребует мою жизнь? </p><p>- Ей она не зачем. Так что не волнуйся за жизнь. </p><p>- Тогда всё в порядке. - выдохнул Бернайр. </p><p>- Мастер Торимиэль, - сразу после стука в дверь в кабинет зашёл юноша с яркими рыжими волосами и аурой перевёртыша. - я принёс ваши книги. - в доказательство своих слов он поставил на стол высокую стопку. </p><p>- Спасибо, Лирран. - но вместо того, чтобы освободить парня, Торимиэль жестом подозвал его к себе и прошептал ему что-то на ухо. </p><p>- Хорошо. - кивнул перевёртыш, отстраняясь, и покинул кабинет. </p><p>Бернайр кинул на брата подозрительный взгляд, но решил ничего не спрашивать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Неделя прошла очень быстро. Лизу уже выписали из больницы. Вернувшись домой, женщина в первую очередь решила проверить почтовый ящик. Просунув руку, она нащупала какую-то бумажку на самом дне. Это была простая бумага А4, сложенная в несколько раз. Подписана она не была, но Лиза всё равно забрала её. </p><p>Зайдя в квартиру и скинув вещи в прихожей, Лиза сразу направилась на кухню и включила чайник. Пока вода кипела, женщина села за стол и с интересом начала раскрывать записку. На листе было всего пара строчек:</p><p>"Мы всё исправили. С возвращением домой!" </p><p>- Ерунда какая-то! - высказалась она и бросила бумажку в мусорное ведро. </p><p>Хотя весь день она размышляла насчёт этих слов, пытаясь понять, что же они значат. И от кого они. А ещё она вспоминала свой сон, привидевшийся ей в бессознательном состоянии. При мысли о том мире, который выстроился в воображении Лизы, сердце ощущало лёгкость и грусть одновременно. Будто женщина вспоминала о чём-то родном, но очень далёком. </p><p>Особенно печаль грызла при воспоминании о том красивом мужчине. Лиза даже подумала, что это была её мечта. Ох, если бы она встретила такого же человека, как тот принц, то непременно бы влюбилась по уши, как маленькая девочка! </p><p>"Теперь я выйду замуж только за такого человека! - думала Лиза, бросая вещи в стиральную машину, - Больше никто в душу не западёт, это точно! Больше никто не заставит моё сердце биться чаще, а здравый смысл улетать куда-то далеко от меня!" </p><p>Странно, но Лиза была не очень романтичной персоной, хотя сейчас она чувствовала себя самым настоящим романтиком, готова была написать пьесу на тысячи страниц и прекрасном принце, воине, увиденном во сне. С таким человеком она бы хотела завести семью, о которой так долго мечтала. </p><p>Жаль, что сны не умеют оживать, иначе Лиза стала бы самой счастливой на свете.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя неделю Бернайр уже добрался до южной границы. Здесь климат ничем не отличался от столицы, хотя чувствовалось, что тут теплее. Раскинувшийся вокруг лес был светел и шумен. Везде слышались песни птиц, шуршание листвы из-за волн ветра, звуки чей-то ходьбы - возможно оленя. В общем, лес был мирным и дружелюбным по отношению к Бернайру, даже угощал своего гостя: на каждом шагу принц натыкался на куст со съедобными сочными ягодами. <p>Но воин плутал здесь третий день и до сих пор не обнаружил дома ведьмы. Надежда и энтузиазм, с которыми Бернайр рвался вперёд, начали утихать. Боевой настрой сник, поэтому принц плутал по лесу уже чисто по инстинкту - куда глаза глядят, куда ноги несут. </p><p>Внезапно земля под ногами провалилась, Бернайр даже не успел понять, что падает, пока не приземлился на гору сухих осенних листьев, явно собранных ещё до зимы. Очнувшись после небольшого шока, принц осмотрелся по сторонам. </p><p>Это была не яма, а чьё-то жилище. Стены подпёрты деревянными балками, на полу лежат куча разноцветных ковров, принадлежавших разным народам и королевствам, даже лежала шкура белого медведя, который обитал лишь далеко на севере. На потолке ещё в нескольких местах были дырки, при крытые листвой и растениями, которые всё же не препятствовали прохождению солнечного света. Поэтому в жилище было светло и уютно. От земли шла приятная прохлада. Ещё здесь было мало мебели: один большой низкий столик и пара шкафчиков, расписанных необычными узорами, явно привезённых с запада. А столик был с востока. Потом Бернайр заметил, что над столиком висят какие-то украшения с орнаментами и блестящими камнями. На стенах к деревянным балкам были приделаны маски, изображающие богов и демонов разных народов. </p><p>Позже Бернайр нашёл несколько ответвлений, входы которых были занавешены шкурой и ярко расшитой тканью. От разглядывания принца отвлёк женский голос:</p><p>- О, гость пожаловал! </p><p>Бернайр обернулся и увидел женщину лет тридцати. Она была очень симпатична и странно весела. Её тёмно-карие глаза были подведены красным и чёрным на восточный манер, а в ушах висели длинные богатые серьги. Тёмные волосы, заплетенные в длинную косу, сверкали вплетёнными в них разномастным украшениями, на голове был повязан яркой платок с золотистыми узорами. Одежда женщины больше напоминала короткий, до коленей, балахон, повязанный ярким шнурком на поясе. Ноги босые, но на щиколотках, как и на руках, красуются золотые браслеты с драгоценными камнями и колокольчиками. И как Бернайр не услышал их звона? Ногти были выкрашенны в яркий красный цвет. </p><p>- Здравствуйте, - тут же приступил младший принц. - Я ищу волшебницу, живущую в этом лесу.</p><p>- А, - воскликнула яркая женщина, - та, которая ещё в отшельничестве живёт, ещё и про всякую фигню о магии любви знает? Да, знаю я такую особу! </p><p>- Не могли бы вы сказать, где она живёт? - с надеждой спросил Бернайр. </p><p>- Нет, не могу. - категорично заявила она. Но потом сразу повеселела и заявила:</p><p>- Потому что ты уже здесь! - она торжественно вскинула руки вверх. </p><p>Бернайр удивился и шокировано посмотрел на женщину с немым вопросом во взгляде. Неужели эта странная женщина и есть та загадочная волшебница? </p><p>- Это вы? - поинтересовался воин. </p><p>- Конечно я. Какому ещё придурку прийдёт в голову жить в лесу под землёй? - в своей привычной манере сказала женщина и повела Бернайра к столу. Стульев здесь не было, поэтому они оба уселись прямо на землю, хотя, судя по высоте стола, за ним нужно было сидеть именно так. Женщина похлопала в ладоши и на столе появились пирожки вместе с чаем в изящным фарфоровых чашечках. </p><p>- Говори, зачем пожаловал!  </p><p>- Мне нужна помощь в поиске одного человека. - начал Бернайр. - Мы были помолвлены магически, но он исчез. И я чувствую его по связи, но он очень далеко. Я хочу его найти, потому что... </p><p>- Ты его любишь, но не успел ему в этом признаться? - вновь прервала его женщина. </p><p>- Да... - с заминкой произнёс Бернайр. - Вы поможете мне? </p><p>- Не обращайся ко мне на вы! Я теперь чувствую себя старой! Называй меня Мод. </p><p>- Мод?</p><p>- Сокращение от Моданаруя. Мой отец любил пафосные и сложные названия. </p><p>- Значит, ты мне поможешь, Мод? </p><p>- Конечно, помогу! - женщина вскочила с места и заметалась по комнатам. - Как же я могу не помочь воссоединиться двум любящим сердцам! Судьба так жестока к влюблённым! Поэтому я помогаю им всем, чтобы любовь расцветала буйным цветом, и мир наполнился ею! Я, кстати, тоже люблю пафосные слова! </p><p>Моданаруя с громким стуком поставила на стол магический шар, внутри которого витал белый дым. </p><p>- Но перед тем, как мы приступим, нужно обговорить твою плату за мою услугу. - она помахала указательным пальчиком с кольцом с большим зелёным камнем перед лицом Бернайра. </p><p>- Я готов на всё. </p><p>- Тогда, мне нужно твоё семя. </p><p>- Моё что? </p><p>- Ну, семя, сперма, та белая жидкость из твоего члена. </p><p>- Зачем? - с сомнением произнёс принц. </p><p>- Понимаешь, моему роду нужно продолжение, а мне ученик, чтобы передать ему все свои знания и силы. В моём роду нет такой вещи как полная семья. Когда мы чувствуем, что пора, мы требуем у кого-нибудь взамен нашей помощи семя, чтобы оплодотворить себя. Не волнуйся, бастарда у тебя не будет, потому что мы совершаем ритуал, который выжигает в семени всё от отца, иначе бы маги нашего рода не были такими сильными. В нашем роду даже мужчина может зачать, поэтому он беспрерывен. Так что? Согласен?</p><p>- Я же говорил, что готов на всё.  </p><p>- Ну, раз уж готов, значит давай. - она протянула ему стаканчик. - Ванная в той комнате, что за шкурой. </p><p>Когда волшебница получила то, что ей было нужно, они приступили к делу. </p><p>- Положи обе руки на шар и представь того, кого ищешь. </p><p>Бернайр представил Таэля. Причём он представил его таким, каким видел только он - когда Таэль просыпался рано утром, растрёпанный и ещё немного сонный. </p><p>- Хм, странно. - произнесла Мод, всматриваясь в шар. </p><p>- Что там? - поинтересовался принц. </p><p>- Твой возлюбленный в другом мире. И я могу даже открыть путь туда, но это не продлится много времени. </p><p>- Но как он там оказался?</p><p>- Не знаю. Это я уже сказать не смогу. </p><p>- Тогда я хочу в этот мир. Пожалуйста, отправь меня туда. </p><p>- Ладно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Возвращение на работу после даже недолгого отсутствия - это всегда тяжело. Особенно после аварии. Коллектив встретил Лизу очень добродушно с поздравлениями о выздоровлении. Когда женщина оказалась в своём кабинете, то не могла поверить, что когда-то это было её рабочее место. Оно казалось таким далёким и незнакомым. </p><p>Но не успела Лиза приняться за работу, как в кабинет заглянула секретарша и передала, чтобы женщина заглянула в кабинет босса. </p><p>Лиза тяжело вздохнула и мысленно прокляла этого ужасного человека, который каким-то образом оказался в кресле шефа. Но всё же пришлось плестись к нему. </p><p>Дьявол восседал на своём троне, который стоил компании больших денег, и странно-раздражённо поглядывал на Лизу. </p><p>- Елизавета Борисовна, где вы были всю неделю? - спросил он, смотря на женщину, как на провинившуюся школьницу. </p><p>- Я была на больничном. Попала в аварию. Все справки о состоянии здоровья я уже отдала секретарю. - не выдавая своего раздражения, ответила Лиза, готовясь к чему-то ужасному.</p><p>- Тогда вам прийдётся поработать сверхурочно. </p><p>- Но... - поспешила она возразить, как её тут же оборвали:</p><p>- Никаких "но". Вашей работой никто не собирается заниматься, пока вы пропадаете неизвестно где. Сегодня я хочу видеть ваш отчёт на своём столе. Свободны. </p><p>Лиза лишь бросила в его сторону убийственный взгляд и поспешила удалиться из кабинета. </p><p>"Он точно дьявол, который был послан на землю, чтобы превратить мою спокойную мирную работу в поле боя!" - рздражённо думала Лиза, готовясь к долгой работе. Отчёт она составляла обычно в течении двух-трёх недель, за один его сделать практически невозможно. Хотя, обычно Елизавета работала неспешно, может, если она ускориться и не пойдёт на обеденный перерыв, то успеет всё закончить до вечера. </p><p>К концу дня глаза горели адским пламенем, пальцы болели, спина не разгибалась. Но всё было практически готово. Это можно было считать новым мировым рекордом. У Лизы даже мелькнула мысль о попадании в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса. </p><p>Она должна была уйти домой ещё два часа назад, весь этаж уже пустовал, только из её кабинета выходила полоска света. Лиза, наконец, разогнула спину, протёрла глаза и начала распечатывать документ. Она на секунду отвлеклась, думая о том, что сейчас в коридоре наверняка очень жутко и одиноко. </p><p>Когда последний лист был готов, Лиза, лучась от радости, понеслась в кабинет шефа, чтобы швырнуть ему его чёртов отчёт в лицо и побежать на станцию метро, предварительно показав дьяволу в кожаном кресле средний палец.  </p><p>Зайдя в кабинет, не постучавшись, Лиза кинула отчёт на стол шефа и стала ожидать его вердикта. Шеф быстро пролистал отчёт и посмотрел на Елизавету. </p><p>- Елизавета Борисовна, - произнёс он, вставая со своего обожаемого трона. - В последнее время вы ведёте себя слишком нагло по отношению к начальству. Я думаю, что пора это прекратить! - он странно усмехнулся и подошёл вплотную к женщине. </p><p>- Что вы делаете?! - возмутилась она, когда шеф протянул к ней руки. К счастью, инстинкты самосохранения сделали своё дело - Лиза внезапным движением схватила его за голову, потянула вниз и со всей силы ударила коленом в голову, а потом добавила удар в пах. </p><p>Лиза выскочила из кабинета, а потом из здания, мчась не в сторону метро, а более оживлённой улицы. Спустя пару кварталов, она поняла, что оставила все свои вещи в своём кабинете: и сумку с ключами от дома, и куртку. Только кошелёк каким-то образом оказался в кармане брюк. </p><p>Когда сердцебиение и чувство тошноты прошло, Лиза направилась вперёд, куда глаза глядят. И вскоре наткнулась на кабак, в который зашла с твёрдым намерением напиться. </p><p>Ей это удалось довольно быстро, так как в кошельке была банковская карта. Вскоре к ней присоединился какой-то мужчина, так что у Лизы была неплохая компания. Этот мужчина был странно знакомым. Что-то родное чувствовалось рядом с ним. Они даже разговорились. Правда, Лиза не помнила, о чём они говорили. Но она помнила, как они начали целоваться, как он предложил уединиться в его номере, что находился наверху. </p><p>Лиза помнила то буйство красок, мелькающее перед глазами ночью, приятное и такое родное тепло тела, страстные поцелуи, которые вроде бы были наполнены искренней любовью. Так хорошо Лизе не было ни с одним из последних её ухажёров. </p><p>Жаль, что она так и не спросила его имени и номера телефона, и вообще ушла рано утром, даже не присмотревшись к случайной компании без пьяной дымки перед глазами. Честно говоря, Лиза не была поклонником отношений на одну ночь, и это случалось с ней лишь дважды. Но по сравнению с первым разом, этот казался более правильным, настроение было на высоте, а уверенность в её действиях дарила силу. </p><p>Она привела себя в порядок ещё в номере незнакомца и теперь спешила на работу. </p><p>Там она кинула на стол секретаря заявление об увольнении. </p><p>А потом зашла в полицейский участок, где работал её хороший друг, и написала заявление на своего шефа о попытке изнасилования. Лиза знала, что старый друг поможет наказать преступника по заслугам и не позволит проигнорировать заявление.  </p><p>Вернувшись домой, Лиза в первую очередь позвонила сестре и торжественно заявила:</p><p>- Я уволилась!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Месяц. Бернайр искал Таэля в этом странном месте целый месяц! Но чаровник не чувствовался нигде. Даже похожей внешности не было ни у кого. Бернайр тщательно прислушивался к магической связи. Хотя, Моданаруя предупредила, что время между пространствами и мирами идёт неравномерно, поэтому время может сыграть с ним злую шутку. Но спустя две недели Бернайр почувствовал Таэля. Только никак не мог понять, где и откуда именно. <p>Ещё спустя неделю долгих поисков он начинал сдавать. Но вот, когда он продолжал идти по улице ночного города, то вновь почувствовал Таэля, причём совсем близко, буквально в шаге от принца. И каково было его удивление, когда чувство привело его к зданию, где располагался его номер и кабак на первом этаже. </p><p>Внутри кабака было темно, и разглядеть лица Бернайр не мог. Он сел за стойку и попросил самое крепкое, что у них было. Спустя пару стаканчиков принц заметил женщину, которая распивала алкоголь так же, как и он сам. Внимательно присмотревшись, Бернайр ощутил симпатию к ней и решил подсесть. Она оказалось очень приятной и невероятно сильно напоминала Таэля. Даже их внешность была неуловима схожа, хотя женщина имела светлые волосы, а не чёрные, и яркие зелёные глаза, а не глубокого карего цвета. </p><p>Бернайр почему-то предложил ей уединиться, на что, к своей радости, получил положительный ответ. </p><p>А потом они лежали в постели, целовались, неторопливо лаская друг друга, и в это время Бернайр чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым. Будто он вновь находился рядом со своим чаровником, ласкал его, целовал, признавался в любви. </p><p>А наутро женщины уже не было, да и Бернайр вернулся в свой мир, просыпаясь в доме Моданаруи. На кухне его ожидала весёлая волшебница. </p><p>- О, а кто вернулся! Значит, ты нашёл его! - она вскочила с пола и кинулась, чтобы рассмотреть избранника младшего принца. - А где он? </p><p>- Я его не нашёл. Я не знаю, почему я вернулся. - растерянно произнёс Бернайр, ощущая в душе и голове пустоту. </p><p>- Стой, посмотри на своё запястье! </p><p>Принц взглянул и увидел золотистый рисунок, обвивший его руку. </p><p>- Это знак магического супружества! Магия признала вас с Таэлем супругами! Но это ведь невозможно! Такое происходит лишь в случае, если был зачат ребёнок, или произнесены магические клятвы, но их практически никто не знает наизусть. </p><p>- Главное, я уверен, что Таэль жив.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лиза нашла новую работу с прекрасным коллективом и начальством. Освоение на новом месте прошло спокойно. Вот только в последнее время её мучила утренняя тошнота. И вскоре Лиза узнала, почему. Она с радостью сказала семье, что скоро ждёт прибавление. Лиза была полностью уверена в своём решении, учитывая и то, что сейчас у неё была работа с хорошим заработком, искреннее желание вырастить достойного члена общества. <p>Начальник, узнав об этом, с радостью дал ей возможность работать на дому, чтобы не прерываться на декретный отпуск по просьбе самой Лизы. </p><p>В общем, Лиза была счастлива.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Девять месяцев пронеслись перед глазами с невероятной скоростью. С одной стороны, казалось, будто время тянется очень долго. Особенно, когда Лиза лежала дома вечером и чувствовала, как ребёночек пинается, причём пинался он так спокойно и мирно, будто гладил изнутри. Но всё же было немного печально, грустно и скучно. Да ещё и сестра посадила на специальную диету, которой Лиза часто не следовала. </p><p>Она иногда заглядывала, просматривала продукты в холодильнике и немного помогала с уборкой, так как для Лизы беременность оказалась трудноватой ношей. Хотя, это не удивительно! Нужно признать, что Лиза уже не двадцатилетняя и вообще это было как-то невероятно - забеременеть с первого раза для женщины её возраста. </p><p>Лиза не особо интересовалась этим - главное, что её мечта о детях осуществилась. Вот только сестра каждый день пыталась выведать, от кого у Лизы ребёнок, уж очень младшие сёстры любопытные. Они вместе перебрали очень много имён, потому что сестра уж слишком озаботилась этим вопросом. Лиза не возражала, так как сестра сама составляла списки на десять листов и просила Лизу отметить понравившиеся. </p><p>Как же теперь приятно вспоминать об этом. И как горько при этом смотреть на надгробие, на котором написано имя человека, которого ты любила, на которого опиралась в детстве, которому доверяла. Но ещё хуже осознавать, что вместе с ней умерли ещё два человека, которых ты даже не узнала, но уже любила не меньше их матери. </p><p>Слёзы вновь потекли по щекам, тут же замерзая и стягивая кожу. Она была там, когда Лиза и её дети перестали дышать. Практически одновременно. Никто не смог понять, почему это произошло. Роды проходили нормально, никаких отклонений или непредвиденных осложнений. </p><p>Рядом послышался всхлип маленького мальчика, и женщина взяла его на руки, гладя по спине, затылку, успокаивая разрыдавшегося ребёнка. </p><p>- Тихо, тихо. Они сейчас в красивом месте. Они вместе и счастливы. И хотят, чтобы ты тоже перестал плакать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лиза лениво открыла глаза и увидела перед собой лицо с ярко-голубыми улыбающимися глазами. <p>- Ты проснулся. Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросила она, проверяя температуру. </p><p>- Где я? А кто ты? И что произошло? - слабым голосом произнёс Таэль, ощущая у себя во рту пустыню. </p><p>- Тебя нашли в лесу и принесли сюда. А я травница и немного лекарка. Меня зовут Помпея. </p><p>- В лесу? - удивлённо переспросил Таэль. Голова немного кружилась, было так лениво подниматься, а в голове ненавязчиво крутились разные мысли. Вдруг его глаза расширились, Таэль резко подскочил. </p><p>- Мои дети! Где они? </p><p>- Спокойно! Они здесь. - она подошла к детской кроватке. - Они проснулись раньше тебя. </p><p>Таэль подошёл к кроватке и взглянул на своих детей. Это точно были они, только уж слишком взрослыми они выглядели. Им было, наверное, года два. Они были похожи на своих родителей, и очень похожи между собой. </p><p>"Неужели близнецы?" - подумал Таэль, беря одного из них на руки. - "Это девочка!" - понял он. После объятий Помпея выхватила дочку из рук Таэля и усадила на специальный детский стульчик. </p><p>- Пора их кормить! - возвестила она. </p><p>Таэль взял на руки второго ребёнка и понял, что это мальчик. Мальчик и девочка! Прям как он мечтал! Лиза всегда хотела двух детей, чтобы они защищали друг друга и следили друг за другом. У них бы была хорошая семья, совместные летние каникулы. Прям как у Лизы в детстве. </p><p>- Слушай, а как зовут этих милашек? - спросила Помпея, пытаясь заставить девочку открыть ротик. </p><p>- Рик и Оли. - на автомате ответил Таэль. </p><p>- Это сокращения? </p><p>- Да, от Ричарда и Оливии. </p><p>- Какие необычные имена. У тебя есть фантазия. </p><p>Таэль тоже сел за стол и посадил ребёнка к себе на колени. </p><p>- Сколько я так лежал? - спросил он. </p><p>- Один день. Очень странно, что ты упал в обморок. Твоё здоровье в порядке, так что это странно. </p><p>- А что это за место? - Таэль обвёл взглядом небольшой уютный домик. </p><p>- Это мой дом. Мы сейчас в приграничной деревне. Она была построена год назад, когда война закончилась. </p><p>"Я исчез приблизительно год назад." - промелькнула у него мысль. </p><p>- Рядом с тобой мы не нашли никаких вещей, так что я подумала о том, что вас могли ограбить. Но и повреждений не было. Может, хоть сейчас узнаю, что всё же случилось. </p><p>- На самом деле я ничего не помню. - соврал Таэль. </p><p>- Хм, - девушка поднялась с места, подошла к гостю и начала ощупывать его голову. - Даже если бы тебя не сильно приложили, должен был остаться синяк, но ничего нет. У тебя раньше были провалы в памяти? Ты плохо запоминаешь информацию? </p><p>- Нет. Никогда не было. Запоминаю нормально. </p><p>- Нужно бы позже разобраться с этим. Хочешь поесть? Хотя, зачем я спрашиваю, ты весь день не ел. </p><p>Таэль облегчённо вздохнул, когда понял, что Помпея не собирается расспрашивать его о своей жизни: чьи это дети, почему он был в лесу один, что чаровник забыл на границе. Но один её вопрос застал чаровника врасплох:</p><p>- Ты собирался в столицу? - после небольшой срамники со стороны Таэля, Помпея решила пояснить:</p><p>- Ну, ты же чаровник. А в столице есть специальная школа. Поэтому подумала, что ты туда идёшь. В нашей столице эта школа последняя. </p><p>- А что с остальными? </p><p>- Чаровников становиться всё меньше, поэтому и школы закрываются. </p><p>- Вообще-то, я подумывал о чем-нибудь другом. Уж слишком поздно я узнал, что я чаровник. Да и детей нужно прокормить. Может, подскажешь? - с надеждой спросил Таэль. </p><p>- Ну, есть ещё столичная Академия, курс целителей. В тебе явно есть сила целителя. </p><p>- А можешь побольше рассказать? </p><p>- Конечно. В Академию принимают, если у тебя есть магия. Потом ты сам выбираешь курс в зависимости от магии. Есть курс целителей. Он делиться на две части: лекарь и целитель. Лекарем становятся, если у тебя слабая магия, а целителем, если большой потенциал. Первые три года лекари и целители занимаются вместе, потому что вы больше будете изучать всякие травки и их действия на организм. Потом же лекарей отправляют учиться уже на практике, которую они проходят два года, а целители продолжают учиться, задействуя уже свою магию. </p><p>- Ты там училась? </p><p>- Да. На лекаря. Могу даже посоветовать сиделку для Рика и Оли. Я там одну женщину милую знаю. У неё дети уже выросли, так что опыт имеется. </p><p>- Это было бы здорово. Вот только, боюсь сейчас ехать. Дорога не близкая, а Рик и Оли ещё маленькие. </p><p>- Ничего. Поживи у меня пока что. А потом отправитесь все вместе. </p><p>Тут в окно постучали. </p><p>- А вот и твой спаситель! </p><p>Помпея кинулась к окну и отступила. На улице стоял загорелый мужчина с трёхдневной щетиной и в потрёпанной одежде.  </p><p>- Это Эндиль. Он нашёл тебя в лесу, когда охотился. - объяснила девушка свои слова. </p><p>Охотник немногословно поздоровался, а потом обратился к Помпее:</p><p>- Не могла бы ты помочь мне рану перевязать? </p><p>- Прародители, что с тобой опять случилось?! - вскинулась она. </p><p>- Позже расскажу. </p><p>- Ну, ладно. Помогу!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Так и зажил Таэль вместе с Помпеей. Девушка помогала ему с детьми, рассказывала о трудностях обучения в столице, о своих друзьях и подругах с Академии, об учителях. Обо всём, что могло бы понадобиться Таэлю при переезде в столицу. </p><p>- В центре дорого, а в приграничье - самое то. Да ещё там всё всегда свежее, потому что ближе к реке и лесу. Правда далеко от Академии. Но ты просто пораньше выходи, тогда будешь успевать. - говорила Помпея, кормя малыша Ричарда, который значительно подрос за полгода. </p><p>- У нас был преподаватель, птица-перевёртыш, у него травоведенье - смысл жизни. Он требовательный, но при этом понимающий. Сам диктовал нам все конспекты, практически за нас составлял таблицы. Оставалось только выучить. - информировала девушка, пока они ходили за грибами. </p><p>- Та женщина просто невероятно мила! Мы с ней часто чай пили, она мне даже книги из собственной библиотеке одалживала, когда я училась. - с восхищением рассказывала она, развешивая постиранные вещи. </p><p>Каждый день к ним наведывался Эндиль. Таэль давно понял, что местный охотник захаживает к ним не просто так и не ради перевязки мелких царапин и залечивания синяков. Между ним с Помпеей явно были чувства, но они старались не проявлять их на улице, только в доме они иногда обнимались, стараясь реже попадаться на глаза Таэлю в такие моменты. Однажды он всё же решился спросить Помпею об этом:</p><p>- Почему вы с Эндилем никому не говорите о своих отношениях? </p><p>- Оу! Ты заметил. - девушка выглядела слегка удивлённой. - Понимаешь, этой деревне лишь год, но она уже полна слухами. Эндиль пришёл сюда позже всех. Он появился в деревне рано утром, когда все только просыпались, чтобы заняться хозяйством. Они видели, как Эндиль, весь в чужой крови, шёл до середины деревни и вскоре упал на землю без сознания. У всех были разные версии его появления. Кто-то говорил, что он сбежавший наёмник, кто-то - что он предатель, которому удалось спастись от наказания, кто-то, что он богатый аристократ, которого обокрали в дороге и так сильно ударили по голове, что он забыл всё своё прошлое. </p><p>- А что на самом деле? - поинтересовался Таэль. </p><p>- Он просто охотник. Отслужил в армии, да даже там никого не убил. Эндиль не говорит, что случилось с ним тогда. Просто это для него очень больно, я вижу по глазам. Поэтому не спрашиваю больше. Но Эндиль поклялся, что ничего противозаконного не совершал. Это он предложил пока не показываться на людях, потому что к нему до сих пор относятся с подозрением. </p><p>- Теперь понятно. </p><p>Рик и Оли росли на удивление быстро, не по дням, а по часам, как говорится. Оба похожи, как две капли воды, очень дружные и тихие. Мечта родителей! Когда Таэль занимался хозяйством или помогал Помпее в работе лекарки, Ричард и Оливия тихо играли друг с другом или спали. </p><p>Жизнь текла спокойно и лениво, дни сменялись ночами, проходили месяцы, полные размеренно проходящих дней. В последние месяцы зимы Таэль принялся готовиться к отъезду в столицу. </p><p>Для начала он решил, что доедет до ближайшего крупного города и там купит портал прямо до столицы. Но была проблема - с детьми путешествовать трудно, особенно в крупном городе, особенно с двумя. Тогда он вспомнил земные коляски. Он занялся сооружением самой лёгенькой. Двухместной. Получилось неплохо, Эндиль даже помог сделать её складной. </p><p>Вещей у маленькой семьи было мало, так что они поместились в одну небольшую сумку. </p><p>Весной Таэль готовился к отъезду, готовил к этому детей. </p><p>В первый месяц лета их семья отбыла из деревни. Дорога была близкой. Лишь три дня пути. Дети вели себя в это время очень хорошо. Они не жаловались на постоянную дорогу, на голод, на жару. Просто терпели, с нетерпением ожидая приезда в город. </p><p>Через три дня они наконец доехали и остановились в трактире. В тот же день Таэль заказал портал на следующий день. Дети были невероятно рады, что больше не прийдётся ехать в повозке. </p><p>Появившись в столице, Таэль первым делом отправился искать жильё. С коляской было удобнее передвигаться по городу. Ближе к приграничной районам он нашёл небольшой одноэтажный домик и сразу же приобрёл его за выгодную цену. Мебели там не было, но это не казалось Таэлю большой проблемой. </p><p>Через два дня он основательно занялся обустройством своего жилья. Это продолжалось всё лето, так что Таэль и его дети не скучали. Чаровник успел познакомиться с той женщиной, о которой рассказывала Помпея. Она любезно согласилась приглядеть за детьми, пока Таэль будет на лекциях. За делами они не заметили, как пролетело время, наступил день зачисления. </p><p>Таэль прошёл проверку и был зачислен на курс Целительства. Хотя было немного странно из-за удивлённого взгляда проверяющего, когда тот понял, что Таэль чаровник. Наверное, до него из чаровников ещё никто не пытался сюда поступить, хотя у чаровников хорошо развита исцеляющая магия. </p><p>В начале осени Таэль шёл на свои первые занятия. Он вышел очень рано вместе с детьми, завёз их к сиделке, а сам ушёл грызть гранит науки. </p><p>Так вновь начались обычные будни, полные повседневной рутины. Таэль учился и воспитывал детей, понемногу учил их всему, что хотел развить в них. Оказалось, что Рик и Оли очень сообразительные, поэтому сами помогали отцу в некоторых делах по дому. Дети освоились быстро, нашли друзей, привыкли к шуму столицы. Таэль тоже понемногу привыкал. </p><p>Он ещё вытянулся в росте, стал более походить внешностью на чаровника, коротко подстригся, что невероятно ему шло. Завёл несколько хороших знакомых в Академии, которые тоже были приезжими. </p><p>Всё было хорошо и спокойно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Три года буквально пролетели перед глазами: Таэль был постоянно занят, ни на секунду не прерываясь. Дети, учёба, практика в аптеке - всё это он успевал делать и при этом не забывал о себе. Смотря на себя в зеркало, чаровник понял, что если бы не известное всем семейное положение отца двоих детей, на него бы вешались все в Академии. И, думая об этом, он не преувеличивал. </p><p>Глаза сильно посветлели, светясь золотым оттенком, тёмные волосы стали немного завиваться, поэтому Таэль немного изменил причёску, так что теперь выглядел, как какой-нибудь поп-певец из прошлой жизни, по которому визжат девочки подросткового возраста. </p><p>Оли и Рик тоже не отставали. За это время они очень выросли и стали невероятно похожи на Таэля. Только глаза были другого цвета, глубокого голубого оттенка, в котором хотелось утонуть. Они хорошо учились, вели себя тихо, были очень воспитанными и вежливыми. Через два года Таэль уже собирался отправить их в младшую школу, чтобы немного облегчить работу их няньки. Его друзья с Академии сами уже имели собственные семьи, поэтому посоветовали ему прекрасную школу, которая имела связи со всеми столичными университетами. </p><p>После окончания курса Лекаря у Таэля было целых три месяца лета до начала нового курса. Он чувствовал, что теперь у него уж точно есть твёрдая почва под ногами, поэтому уверенно шёл вперёд. Будущее было практически устроено, появилась та уверенность, которая сопровождала Лизу после того, как её приняли на работу, она стала получать хорошую и стабильную зарплату. С детьми всё тоже было распланировано на лет двадцать вперёд, так что об их будущем Таэль тоже позаботился. </p><p>Спустя три месяца лета чаровник одел парадную мантию Академии с гербом ассоциации Целителей, в которой они должны были прийти в первый день начала курса Целителей, в другие дни они могли пренебречь формой. Он выглядел в ней просто великолепно. </p><p>Праздник в честь начала нового курса студентов скоро должен был быть открыть речью директора Академии. У главной сцены, поставленной на главной площади перед воротами учебного заведения, уже собралась приличная толпа. Среди сотен голов Таэль нашёл своих друзей и прорвался к ним. </p><p>- Приветствую всех присутствующих здесь: и студентов, и их семьи, и простых зевак! - обратился директор, воспользовавшись заклинание увеличивающим громкость голоса. - Сегодня некоторые наши студенты переходят на новый курс! Поздравляю вас! Надеюсь, вы сможете полностью раскрыть свой потенциал! В этом году у курса Целителей появились новые преподаватели. Познакомьтесь, Его Высочество принц Торимиэль и один из самых юных Мастеров Зельеварения Лирран Торнэли. </p><p>Услышав знакомые имена, Таэль отвлёкся от шепотков друзей и посмотрел на сцену. Там действительно стояли принц Торимиэль, которые оставался таким же прекрасным, как при первой их встрече, и Лирран. Его друг сильно изменился. Он вырос, наверно теперь он даже выше самого Таэля, его взгляд стал таким серьёзным, а вид каким-то величественным. </p><p>Они оба поднялись с разных сторон сцены и поклонились в знак приветствия. </p><p>Сразу после того, как они спустились обратно в толпу, Таэль поспешил в сторону Лиррана. Завидев рыжую макушку, он незаметно подкрался со спины и закрыл глаза перевёртыша ладонями, а потом спросил писклявым голосом:</p><p>- Угадай, кто. </p><p>Лирран усмехнулся и медленно повернулся к нему лицом, говоря:</p><p>- Простите, но я не расположен к знакомствам... </p><p>Лирран мгновенно остановился, когда увидел перед собой своего лучшего друга. Тот тоже подрос, похорошел, стал совершенно взрослым. </p><p>- Таэль? </p><p>- Угадал! </p><p>Друзья крепко обнялись. </p><p>- Прародители, я уж не думал, что встречу тебя снова! - восхитился перевёртыш, оторвавшись от объятий. - Три года назад ты совершенно перестал писать, даже не знаю, что я успел надумать! Где ты был? </p><p>- Честно признаться, сам не знаю. Два года совершенно пропали из моей памяти. Но это очень длинная история. Лучше приходи к нам в гости. </p><p>- "К нам"? - удивился Лирран. </p><p>- Да, ко мне и моим детям. У нас есть дом в пригородном районе. </p><p>- Детям? Я явно очень многое пропустил. </p><p>- Это такая же длинная история. Так что я лучше потом тебе расскажу. </p><p>- Хорошо. Значит, решил стать целителем. Всегда знал, что ты займёшься чем-то таким. </p><p>- Вот такой я предсказуемый.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда принц Торимиэль сошёл со сцены он тут же наткнулся на младшего брата. Бернайр светился счастьем и гордостью. Быть преподавателем в Академии - одна из самых престижных профессий. Хотя перевёртыш должен был начать свою обучающую деятельность намного раньше, но война перенесла это событие на несколько лет. Теперь же мечта Торимиэля сбылась. <p>- Теперь мой брат преподаватель столичной Академии! - торжественно объявил Бернайр. </p><p>Торимиэль улыбнулся. Наконец-то его младший брат на время избавился от своего депрессивного и апатичного состояния и решил повеселиться. Все это время Бернайр скитался по королевству, разыскивая своего уже супруга. </p><p>- Пошли, скоро начнётся торжество. - Лирран взял его за руку и потащил сквозь толпу. </p><p>Вдруг Бернайр затормозил и присмотрелся к толпе. </p><p>- Что случилось? - спросил его брат. </p><p>- Ничего. - задумчиво проговорил тот. - Просто показалось.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лирран и Таэль гуляли на празднике и делились всем, что произошло за эти годы. Оказалось, что целитель, взявший перевёртыша к себе из Храма, умер сразу после окончания войны. К счастью для Лиррана, старик позаботился о его будущем: он дал юноше все знания, необходимые для целителя, да и потенциал у него имелся большой. Так что потом Лирран стал учеником зельевара, которого, кстати, много раз звали на пост преподавателя в Академии. Но тот не соглашался, потому что не хотел брать на себя такую ответственность. </p><p>Он вообще был очень забавным. </p><p>- Жаль, что он так и не стал учителем. С ним было бы интересно заниматься. - говорил лис-перевёртыш, когда они сидели на улице возле трактира, ожидая свой заказ. </p><p>Новый наставник обучил его всему, что знал и умел. Вскоре Лиррану самому пришло приглашение на пост преподавателя. Он сначала удивился, ведь сам перевёртыш нигде специально не обучался. Директор Академии узнал о юном даровании от аптекаря, который перепродавал зелья его работы. </p><p>- Не терпится послушать твои лекции. - признался друг. </p><p>Таэль же рассказал о том, что жил в деревне на границе, а потом, когда дети подросли, отправился в город учиться на целителя. Подробнее он решил рассказать в более удобном месте. Лирран всё равно собирался проводить Таэля до дома. </p><p>Ближе к вечеру праздник закончился. Люди стали потихоньку разбредаться. Таэль и Лирран направились в сторону пригородных жилых районов. По дороге они забрали детей у няни. </p><p>- Вот, познакомься, Рик и Оли. Рик, Оли, это мой лучший друг с самого детства - Лирран. </p><p>- Здравствуйте, дядя Лирран. - произнесли дети в один голос. </p><p>- Они прямо копии тебя в детстве, только с другими глазами. - Лирран поднял детей на руки. Рик и Оли взвизгнули и засмеялись. - Прелестные дети! </p><p>- И не говори. - согласился Таэль. - Кстати, ты не против, если мы зайдём на рынок? </p><p>- Конечно же не против! О чём речь. </p><p>Дети, встретив такого весёлого человека, решили поболтать с ним, поэтому Рик и Оли ни на секунду не замолкали, говорили наперебой, спорили о чём-то, а Лирран спокойно выслушивал их, кивал иногда головой. Они дошли рынка, где всё ещё ходил народ, - рынок закрывался только после того, как все покупатели расходились. </p><p>Таэль и Лирран ходили между рядами, крепко держа детей за руки. </p><p>- Так, нам нужны огурцы, - чаровник проговаривал, что им нужно купить, чтобы ничего не забыть. И он так сосредоточился на этом, что не заметил перед собою высокого человека. Таэль столкнулся с его спиной и тут же принялся извиняться:</p><p>- Простите меня, пожалуйста. Я случ... - чаровник тут же замолчал, увидев, в кого он врезался. - Ваше Высочество... </p><p>Таэль замер в страхе и удивлении. Перед ним стоял человек, о котором он иногда думал в тихие вечера, когда дети ещё гуляли возле дома или были у няни, чувствуя себя невероятно одиноким. Он никак не вылезал у него из головы, даже после стольких лет разлуки. Таэль всё время мечтал о том, чтобы вернуть тот момент перед самой решающей битвой и на этот раз признаться принцу в своих чувствах или просто поцеловать. </p><p>Принц Бернайр был удивлён не меньше. Когда воин почувствовал какую-то тягу, заставляющую идти в неизвестном ему направлении, он считал, что это лишь игра разума, какая-то шутка. Но он продолжал идти туда, куда несли его ноги, ориентируясь на свою интуицию. </p><p>Вскоре он добрался до рынка и в этот же момент его чувство связи пропало. Он оглянулся вокруг и понял, что то ощущение бесследно пропало. Бернайр успел даже сильно огорчиться этим фактом, пока кто-то не столкнулся с его спиной. Человек тут же начал извиняться, поэтому Бернайр развернулся к нему лицом. </p><p>Это был Таэль. Или очень похожий на него юноша. Или вообще лишь иллюзия. </p><p>Но он был реален. </p><p>- Ваше Высочество... - вырвалось у него. Чаровник стал ещё прекраснее. </p><p>- Таэль? - неверяще произнёс Бернайр. </p><p>- Па? - тихо произнесла Оливия, выглядывая из-за Лиррана. </p><p>Бернайр посмотрел на девочку и увидел в ней явные черты Таэля и свои голубые глаза. За девочкой выглянул ещё и мальчик. </p><p>- Таэль,...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сейчас у Таэля перед глазами мелькали картинки того, как он спешно прощается и трусливо убегает, пытаясь затеряться в толпе. Когда они оказались дома, чаровнику пришлось придумывать, что сказать детям, а потом пытался объяснить всю ситуацию. К счастью, дети вопросов не задавали, а послушно поднялись наверх и легли спать, так как время было позднее. С Лирраном было куда сложнее. Как только они остались вдвоём в комнате, Таэль рассказал ему всю правду: о другом мире, любви к принцу Бернайру, о появлении Оли и Рика. Перевёртыш верил всему, даже путешествиям по мирам. </p><p>- Значит, я оказался прав. - сказал Лирран после окончания рассказа. </p><p>- Насчёт чего? </p><p>- Пока ты не пропал, мы переписывались, помнишь? И однажды ты упомянул о принце, с которым пришлось заключить помолвку. Ты написал, что это из-за твоих проснувшихся способностей, это необходимо, но обратимо. Спустя месяц я понял по твоим историям, что ты влюбился. Ты постоянно упоминал какого-то Бернайра, поэтому я быстро догадался. А потом я увидел Его Высочество в жизни и заметил его сходство с Риком и Оли. Я всё понимаю. Но остаётся вопрос: любишь ли ты его так же, как тогда, перед своим исчезновением? </p><p>- Не знаю. Я не задумывался об этом, потому что всё время был занят детьми и учёбой. А как только увидел его перед собой, услышал его голос, то у меня чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло из груди. Я даже немного испугался, если честно. </p><p>- Советую подумать над этим. А ещё рассказать про детей и всю ситуацию в общем. Это будет правильно. </p><p>- Такое ощущение, что ты мой родитель. - пошутил Таэль, но не засмеялся, наткнувшись на серьёзный взгляд Лиррана. </p><p>- Я твой старший брат, так что тебе прийдётся меня слушаться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лирран и Таэль пришли в Академию одновременно. Чаровник сразу отправился на занятия, а Лирран решил осмотреть свой личный кабинет, потому что его уроки начинаются позже. По дороге он встретил принца Торимиэля. Перевёртыш раньше с ним никогда не общался, лишь перекидывался приветствиями. Лирран уже собирался низко поклониться, но принц его остановил и попросил обращаться, как с остальными преподавателями. <p>- Хотите чашечку чая? - вежливо спросил Торимиэль. </p><p>- Не откажусь. </p><p>Они пришли в кабинет принца, которые не сильно отличался от других. На столе уже стояли небольшие угощения и чай с ягодным запахом. </p><p>- Так что вы преподаёте? - спросил Торимиэль. </p><p>- Я буду учить перевёртышей использовать свои способности в медицине. А вы?</p><p>- Высшая исцеляющая магия. </p><p>- Я слышал, вас давно звали на эту должность, но вы долго не соглашались. </p><p>- Быть членом королевской семьи - значит чем-то жертвовать. Когда война закончилась, я смог заняться любимым делом. А вы? Как пришли к такому выбору в жизни? </p><p>- Я рос сиротой при Храме и меня взял к себе в помощники уважаемый профессор, он привил мне любовь к обучению. </p><p>- Вы ведь лис?</p><p>- Да, а вы? </p><p>- Ястреб. Удивительно, как хорошо мы сошлись, хотя наши животные в жизни всегда сражались друг с другом за еду. </p><p>- Один мой друг вёл исследования по взаимоотношениям перевёртышей и обнаружил, что перевёртыши, наоборот, тянутся к тем, чьё животное в дикой природе считается их врагом, так что я не вижу ничего удивительного. </p><p>- Было бы интересно побольше узнать об этом. </p><p>Пока они мирно беседовали, Лирран подумал, что его друг был прав - ему нравится проводить время с Торимиэлем.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После занятий Таэль вышел из здания Академии полный решительности, чтобы сказать Бернайру правду, но проблема состояла в том, что чаровник не знал, где искать принца. К счастью для Таэля, Бернайру тоже не мог усидеть на месте после вчерашней встречи и весь день наводил справки о личности одного определённого студента Академии Целителей. Принц узнал о том, на кого учится Таэль и что он живёт где-то в пригороде. Но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы встретить чаровника на выходе у ворот Академии. <p>Вчера Бернайр не смог рассмотреть изменившегося внешне Таэля, но теперь он смог разглядеть его складную фигуру, короткие волосы, которые блестели на свету и смотрелись на нём лучше, чем длинные, отращиваемые им в прошлом, видимо, из-за нежелания и невозможности подстричься. </p><p>Сейчас он выглядит возмужавшим и более похожим на человека, носящего дар чаровника. </p><p>Спустя несколько мгновений Таэль сам замечает Бернайра и решительным шагом направляется в его сторону. </p><p>- Нам нужно поговорить. </p><p>Вскоре они сидели на кухне у Таэля дома. Принц с интересом осматривался вокруг, примечая какие-нибудь мелочи, которые многое говорили о хозяине домика. Например, полупрозрачные тюли на окнах во всём доме добавляли света, укрывая самих хозяев от посторонних взглядов, при этом не закрывая улицы и милые домики по ту сторону. На кухне царил лёгкий беспорядок, который придавал какого-то уюта и чувства, что здесь живёт добрая и дружная семья. На всех стульях были мягкие подушки, чтобы смягчить твёрдое дерево. Всё было по-домашнему: мягко, тепло и уютно. </p><p>Бернайр посмотрел на Таэля, который сейчас буравил взглядом кипятящейся чайник, так как не хотел встретиться глазами с принцем. Когда чайник закипел, чаровник налил чая обоим и вернулся за стол. </p><p>- Думаю, мне лучше начать самому. - сказал он с тяжёлым вздохом. </p><p>Бернайр слушал его очень внимательно, даже не прикасаясь к чаю, потому он быстро остыл. Таэль рассказывал просто невероятные вещи, хотя они всё же проливали свет на некоторые странности, замечаемые принцем ранее. Для принца было очень странной новостью, что Оли и Рик являются их общими детьми. </p><p>- Мне жаль, что всё это время я оставлял тебя в неведение и скрывался от тебя. - под конец сказал Таэль. - Я понимаю, что для тебя мои чувства ничего не значат, но всё же надеюсь, что после всего этого мы останемся друзьями. </p><p>- Но, Таэль, я люблю тебя, почему ты говоришь, что ты мне не нужен? </p><p>- Что? Но ты никогда мне этого не говорил. </p><p>- Я сам не знал об этом, пока не случилось это, - Бернайр поднял рукав на правой руке и показал чёрную линию окружающую место чуть выше запястья. Она выглядела как татуировка. Таэль практически сразу узнал эту метку. </p><p>- Магически заключённый брак. - еле проговорил он. - Но у меня нет этой метки. </p><p>- Потому что, когда наша помолвка стала браком, тебя не было в нашем мире. Значит, заклятие не закрепилось на тебе полностью, хотя браслет для помолвки исчез. Дай-ка посмотреть, - Таэль протянул принцу руку и Бернайр начал водить по запястью рукой. </p><p>- Значит, мы вроде как заключили брак? </p><p>- Да. </p><p>- И мы разделяем чувства друг друга? </p><p>- Да. - улыбнулся Бернайр.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ричард, Оливия, - дети сразу приняли серьёзный вид, подражая взрослым, так как Таэль называл их полными именами не просто так. Именно этому их учил папа - когда он подаёт знак, нужно вести себя, как воспитанные, всё понимающие хорошие дети. </p><p>- Познакомьтесь, это ваш отец. </p><p>Увидев уже знакомое лицо высокого воина, дети улыбнулись. Он казался очень дружелюбным, поэтому дети чувствовали себя в безопасности, так же, как рядом с Таэлем. </p><p>Чаровник никогда не рассказывал им про их второго родителя, а когда они спрашивали, отвечал: "Это всё очень сложно. Расскажу, когда наступит время." И это время наступило! Оли и Рик внимательно осматривали своего отца: фигура бывавшего воина, красивая аристократичная внешность, знакомый цвет глаз и доброе выражение лица. </p><p>- Приятно познакомиться! - проговорили они одновременно.  </p><p>- Меня зовут Оливия! </p><p>- Меня зовут Ричард! </p><p>- Таэль, они так похожи на тебя! - восторженно проговорил Бернайр. </p><p>- А мне казалось, что больше на тебя. </p><p>Поняв, что родители успокоились и теперь не боятся увидеть их реакцию на новость о настоящем родителе, дети начали расспрашивать Бернайра о немного глупых наивных вещах. </p><p>- А как вы познакомились? </p><p>- Хм, это очень долгая история. - Бернайр был немного обескуражен тем, что спустя секунду Рик и Оли стали невероятно шумными и повисли на нём, как гирлянды на праздничной ёлке. </p><p>- Папа расскажет её вам, когда подрастёте. - быстро нашёлся, что сказать, Таэль. </p><p>- А почему? - возмутился Ричард. </p><p>- Она что, какая-то неприличная? - удивлённо спросила Оливия, перебираясь и повиснув уже на Таэле. </p><p>- Скорее, ужасно сложная. - проговорил Бернайр немного задумчиво. </p><p>- Ну, хорошо. - согласилась Оли. </p><p>- Но мы поймали вас на слове. - предупредил Ричард.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В первый же выходной Таэль решил, что им с Бернайром нужно наверстать упущенное, тем более принц ещё ничего не рассказал своим братьям, но с этим он разберётся позже. Чаровник же предложил прогуляться по столице, потому что практически ничего, кроме рынков, не видел, занятый учёбой и детьми. Пока они шли в направлении главной площади, Бернайр заговорил: <p>- Таэль, что ты скажешь насчёт того, чтобы мы стали супругами официально? </p><p>- Но ведь наши татуировки уже показывают всю официальность, разве нет? - чаровник поднял руку, где на запястье начал вырисовываться тусклый чёрный браслет. </p><p>- Да, но торжества в честь этого не было. </p><p>- Бернайр, - Таэль остановился на несколько мгновений. - В своей прошлой жизни в молодости я, конечно, мечтал о свадьбе, но сейчас не вижу в ней смысла. </p><p>- Но я имел ввиду не свадьбу, а празднование заключение брака. На него приглашают только самых близких людей, которым ты доверяешь. В нашей семье такое часто практикуют, чтобы сохранять свой союз в тайне. </p><p>- Зачем? </p><p>- В нашей семье принято детей, которые не стали управлять государством, держать подальше от замка. </p><p>- Но зачем? </p><p>- Потому что королевский замок - это место бесконечных интриг, поэтому те, кто не имеет к власти никакого отношения сбегал куда подальше. Например, мой дядя, как и я, стал воином и участвовал в войне за территорию. Торимиэль стал учителем в Академии. Если о твоём существовании узнают, то я даже не знаю, что с тобой может случиться. </p><p>- То есть, мы будем скрывать свои отношения? </p><p>- Не совсем. Это я буду скрываться от аристократического общества. Наша семья всегда не любила лишнего внимания с их стороны. Поэтому в замке из посторонних только слуги. Никто больше там не должен находится. Моя мама сама воспитывала нас, потому что не доверяла чужим людям следить за её детьми. </p><p>- Не знал, что вы такие скрытные, - усмехнулся Таэль. </p><p>- Если я скрытный, то мы точно друг друга стоим: несколько лет жить в столице и ни разу не засветиться передо мной. </p><p>- Это не так уж и сложно. </p><p>- Так, что скажешь насчёт празднования? </p><p>- В чём оно заключается? </p><p>- Если по какой-то причине брак не был подтверждён или вообще не был заключён должным образом, то новобрачные просто празднуют его, официально заявляя о новом статусе перед близкими лицами, которым ты доверяешь. </p><p>- Тогда я согласен.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>- Да, Бернайр, - проговорил король Мэронд, разглядывая запястье Таэля, на котором появилась немного размытая и блёклая полоска. - Брачная связь постепенно появляется и вскоре будет ощущаться так же хорошо, как и у тебя, брат. <p>- Хотя, возможно, будут некие изменения в обычной структуре брачной магии. - добавила свои наблюдения Лилиана. Со времён войны она успела восстановиться и теперь была краше, чем раньше. Лицо пополнело и посветлело, волосы, в которых раньше часто проглядывалась седина, снова стали одним чёрным густым полотном, украшенным заколками, а взгляд стал сильнее и увереннее. Свободный крой её красно-золотого платья говорил о том, что скоро у короля появятся первые наследники. </p><p>- В каком смысле, изменения? - спросил Таэль настороженно. </p><p>- Так как ты чаровник, вся твоя магия после полного заключения брака будет направлена на Бернайра, может, даже с утроенной силой, из-за длительности вашей разлуки. Первые несколько дней после того, как этот символ станет таким же ярким, как и у Бернайра, вам обоим лучше сидеть дома и отправить Ричарда и Оливию к нам. </p><p>- Мы пойдём в гости? - тут же дети высунулись из-под стола, где всё это время прятались, считая, что никто не знает об их там присутствии. </p><p>- Да, сразу после праздника. - ответил им Таэль. </p><p>- Вы уже пригласили гостей? - поинтересовалась Лилиана, перебираясь на соседнее с чаровником кресло. </p><p>- Да, их совсем немного. От меня лишь Лирран и Кервин, только, я не знаю, как найти Вимаана. Я бы хотел, чтобы он тоже присутствовал. </p><p>- Мы можем попросить Торимиэля отправить специальное магическое сообщение. Оно должно найти его. - предложил Мэронд. </p><p>- Это было бы прекрасно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Как только Таэль и Бернайр вернулись домой, они тут же кинулись в сторону спальной комнаты, в которой теперь стояла широкая кровать, которую им пришлось сооружать самим, из-за неимения таких на обычных рынках, а на персональный заказ Таэль не хотел тратиться. Самодельная кровать была ничуть не хуже, а даже лучше и прочнее. <p>- Так странно, всё произошло так быстро. - прошептал Таэль, когда они прикрыли за собой дверь. - Совсем недавно я уже хотел похоронить свои чувства, а теперь мы снова вместе. </p><p>- Просто это наша судьба. - проговорил Бернайр, сплетая их пальцы и падая на кровать. </p><p>Они растворились в долгожданном поцелуе, вжимаясь друг в друга всё сильнее, чтобы навсегда запечатлеть присутствие друг друга рядом. Делясь теплом своих тел, холодом своего недавнего одиночества, своими мыслями друг о друге и их взаимной любви, вечной привязанности друг к другу, Таэль и Бернайр подтверждали свой необычный, но не менее счастливый магический брак, о котором никто из них даже не мечтал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>